More than he dreamed of ONE-SHOTS
by OzNCISLover
Summary: Like it says, this is a series of one-shots based on my epic 'More than he dreamed of'. What if scenarios & missing scenes. Need to read that first. I don't own NCIS unfortunately. I only own my red haired Phoenix!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Ok folks, as the blurb says these are one-shots based on my Epic 'More than he dreamed of'. If you haven't read that, these will NOT make sense & you'll be confused, but I always welcome new readers, so if you're in the mood for a mega read, which my readers have all loved, go find it!**

**These will be One-shots, on possible _What if_ scenario's throughout the series & even pre-series for the reveal, as well as missing scenes from the story. I am willing to take requests on which scenario's & scenes to write, so if there's one you want to read, PM me, or leave it in the review! ****Happy reading! **

**First up: What if Gibbs went to see the bodies? For this one, Gibbs wasn't injured that badly & didn't go into a 19 day coma.**

* * *

Jack sat on the lounge, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd never see those girls again, it just kept breaking his heart. He looked over to Joanne who was doing her best to hold it together as she made some tea, their lives certainly would never be the same again.

Jack wondered where is son had got to, he'd been back stateside 2 days & hadn't spoken a full sentence yet, he was obviously too pained to speak. He'd taken himself off a few hours ago, only saying he was going 'out'. He was trying to steel himself for the trip back to DC, where they were planning on burying the girls, when he saw a car pull up, his son had not so much as hopped out but launched himself out of the car, he looked furious & that NIS agent Mike Franks was with him, what was going on he wondered?

Jack didn't have time to even ask what was wrong before his son barked.

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded coming into the house, he was beyond furious, he'd rip the man's head off!

"Where's who son?" Jack asked cautiously.

Gibbs ignored his dad & went directly to Joanne "Where is he? Where the fuck is Mac?"

Joanne was more than taken aback by her son-in-law's tone "Why? What's this about Jethro?"

"Answer the question Joanne, where the hell is he?" Gibbs repeated, he didn't have time for this!

"He said he needed to clear his head, he's taken himself off to the farmhouse in Borrego Springs for the night, before we go back to DC, what is going on!?" Joanne finished in a huff, if her husband wanted some space, he had the right, they were all struggling.

"He lied to you! To me! He's kidnapped them!" Gibbs replied in a bark right in her face before he continued in a deathly voice "So help me Joanne, if you knew" Gibbs wasn't sure what he'd do..

"Leroy, you're not making any sense, what do mean Mac lied & kidnapped them, who?" Jack asked, he'd never seen his son so angry.

"My family!" Gibbs answered in a yell.

Jack looked utterly stunned, as did Joanne.

"That isn't funny Jethro" Joanne replied, what on earth was he talking about? Her girls were gone, why was he saying all of this.

"You're right ma'am, it isn't funny, it's a seriously offence kidnaping & he will have the book thrown at him, along with whoever else knew or was involved" Franks said, he could see the Gunny was about to loose it & it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why would you think MacDonald kidnapped them?" Joanne asked, her husband might not like Jethro completely, but he would never do this!

"He was the one that identified the bodies" Franks said, it wasn't a question, simply a statement.

"Yes" Joanne answered, she hadn't had the strength to do it.

"He identified the wrong people" Franks answered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, he was more than confused.

Gibbs took a deep breath "He identified people as being them, but it's not them!"

"Jethro, honestly, I think Mac knows what our girls look like" Joanne replied.

"I saw them! Those two people are **NOT** Shannon or Kelly!" Gibbs barked.

"I thought you weren't going to see their bodies?" Joanne asked.

"Changed my mind, you know it wasn't just Mac who tried to talk me into not seeing them, did you know?" Gibbs demanded to her face.

"I just didn't want you to go through more pain in seeing them. How can you even ask me that! You think I would do something like this, but….. are you sure?" Joanne finished in a whisper.

Gibbs looked incensed "I think I know my wife & daughter well enough to tell it wasn't them! That birthmark Shannon has on her left ankle, the women didn't have it. The lady's ear's weren't pierced, Shannon's are! The girl that was supposed to be Kelly has a birthmark on her right shoulder, Kelly doesn't have one, the girls ear drums are also perfect, don't you remember she got that infection, the Doctors said it would leave permanent scaring! But besides all of that, all I had to do was look at them, those 2 people aren't my family!"

Joanne felt mortified, she should have gone to see the bodies herself "Maybe it wasn't Mac" she whispered, but somehow even she knew that it was.

"He was the one that identified the bodies! He was the one that said dental comparisons wouldn't be necessary, because it was them!" Gibbs barked, he was beyond furious.

"Leroy" Jack said as calmly as possible, he was beyond angry that he actually felt ill, how dare that man do what he's supposedly done, he'd ring his neck for putting his son & family through hell.

Gibbs looked at his dad.

"I think we've wasted enough time, let's go get those girls" Jack said confidently.

"Mr Gibbs, as I've already said to your son NIS will handle this" Franks stepped forward, his partner was putting together a detail as they spoke.

"Mr Franks, if you think I will stand by while you go to retrieve my daughter in law & granddaughter from that bastard, you are sadly mistaken" Jack replied sternly & continued "and good luck keeping my son away, I doubt the devil could keep him away"

"Mr Gibbs we are trained for this kind of thing & your son is still slightly injured. I assure you we will get them back safe & sound" Franks replied, damn these Gibbs men were stubborn.

"You will forgive me, but trusting someone with my family's safety isn't something I can do at the moment. I will not allow you go without me, you'll have to shoot me!" Jack replied, looking Franks squarely in the eyes "and my son is recovered enough to manage, that I have no doubt about, he knows how to take care of himself & I will have his back"

Gibbs couldn't help but feel gratitude towards his dad, hearing how protective he was, was comforting really & backing him up that he was ok, was good too. Yea, he was still injured, but as his dad said, not even the devil could keep him away. He just looked Franks in the eye "I'm fine, we're coming"

Franks could tell he wasn't going to win "Then lets go, the place is a good 90 minute drive"

Gibbs nodded, but he dashed upstairs coming down not 3 minutes later with not only his sniper rifle & gear, but his backup rifle & extra ammunition, which he passed to his dad.

Franks raised an eyebrow as the two men prepped their weapons, he knew full well he wouldn't have a chance in hell to relieve them of them, so he just headed out.

"Jethro" Joanne whispered.

Gibbs turned, he still wasn't convinced she wasn't involved.

"I assure you, I had no idea, I would never want to put you though something like this, just please get them back" Joanne said through her tears, she couldn't believe what was happening.

Gibbs looked at his dad, was she telling the truth?

"I believe her Jethro, you can't fake the kind of remorse & pain she's been going through" Jack said to his son, he turned to Joanne "we'll get them back Joanne, maybe keep yourself busy, start packing, we'll go home straight away"

Joanne nodded, he was right, they would go home straight away & she'd divorce MacDonald straight away too! "Be careful, both of you"

Gibbs nodded as he & his dad headed out.

_An hour later – Gibbs drove_

3 cars pulled up on the side of the road, all agents hopped out. The drivers of the following cars shared a look – how many speed limits did we just break trying to keep up with this guy? They didn't care though, they needed to get here & fast.

"The entry is about 500 yards up the road, on the left" Agent Johns reported.

Gibbs took off straight away, with his dad right on his heels.

Franks & Johns shared a look as they followed, this was not going to happen by the book at all. Franks motioned for 2 agents to circle around each side of the property, he wanted all angles covered, they were walking in blind as it was, which wasn't good, the best he could was have all sides covered.

Gibbs approached the driveway but stopped, he saw cameras, he silently motioned everyone to stop & pointed them out, he saw a break in the fence they could climb through.

Franks went through first, once everyone was through they started making their way toward the main house.

Gibbs was struggling to keep himself composed, he had been completely shattered when his CO & Chaplin had told him about the deaths, he was then an idiot & got himself in trouble in the field, thankfully he wasn't injured too badly, the flight home was painful though, it was so long & all he could do was stew on how he should've taken that leave! How could he have left the safety of his family, his girls in the hands of someone else? His dad had picked him up from the airport, no words were exchanged, and he'd barely spoken to anyone. Though Mac had done a lot of talking, kept saying it would best to not go to see them & part of him agreed, that it would probably be easier to not see them on cold slabs, but all he could think about was thank heavens he changed his mind!

He had prepared himself as best as possible, but nothing compared with the feelings he had when he saw them, he knew instantly that it wasn't them, of course he had to double check things for the satisfaction of NIS, but once he'd convinced them that it wasn't them, they were on their way out of there, with one clear objective – find Mac!

Jack came closer to his son, talking softly "Jethro, we will get them back, I promise you. I want you though to try to calm down, you'll be no good to either of them so tightly strung. I know it's a challenge, but try to calm yourself son" Jack totally understood his son's feelings, he was extremely tightly strung, he was more than just angry, but he knew the calmer they could be, the better it would be.

Gibbs just nodded, his dad was right, but he stopped when Franks motioned everyone down to take a knee.

Jack's eyes widened instantly & saw his son's had done the same. The main house was still a distance away, but there was a barn closer & 2 people had just walked out of it, and not just any people, it was Mac & he had Kelly with him, they were clearly on their way back to the house, he was holding her hand too. The sudden fury Jack felt towards the man was overwhelming, he wanted to blow the man's head off & get his darling Kelly away from him.

Gibbs saw Kelly & tried to bolt to her, but Franks & Johns held him back silencing him. All Gibbs could do was watch them get closer to the house, but he saw Johns & another agent head around the other side of the barn, clearly trying to cover that side for when they approached.

Franks finally let Gibbs up, who started to run as silently as possible towards his girl, the sooner he got her away from him the better!

Gibbs came up to the side of the barn, checking windows as he went, he saw Johns on the other side nod that they were ready, his dad was even next to him nodding as well, he saw him get his rifle ready.

Gibbs took a few steps out from the cover of the barn, he saw that Mac didn't have any weapon on him, taking a deep breath he approached, he was a meter 100 yards behind them "Kelly!" he called.

Kelly had been walking with Mac back to the house, they had been collecting eggs, not that she wanted to, she didn't want to do anything, her daddy was gone & all she wanted to do was be with her mummy, but she wasn't well, so she had to let her sleep or so her grandfather said.

Kelly was thinking that it wasn't fair, why did her daddy have to die? Why? But she then heard her name called & turned, her eyes widened "Daddy!" she yanked her hand out of her grandfathers & ran as fast as she could to him screaming "Daddy!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he ran to meet her, slinging his rifle onto his back he scooped her up "Love you my angel" he said over & over, as he hugged her tightly.

Kelly just clung to her daddy, she didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't care, her daddy was here & that's all that mattered.

Mac just stared in shock, how the hell did they figure this out? He'd planned it so well, how? He approached them, trying in vein to sound innocent "Looks like my information was wrong, you're alive Leroy, I'm glad"

Gibbs just glared at him as he kept hold of his girl, taking a few steps back too, he was about to say something but his dad beat him to it.

"MacDonald, it's no use, we know what you did, so unless you want me to use this (he said tapping the rifle that was aimed at him), which I would love to do right now, I'd shut up" Jack sneered.

Mac glared at Jack "I was merely just trying to keep my girls safe, no wonder your son's the way he is, when he's got you as a father"

"My girls!" Gibbs bit back "I'm here Kell baby" he whispered to Kelly, who he was still gripping for dear life.

Jack took a further step forward towards Mac, standing right in front of him "not your girls, my son's girls, but you're right, my son is like me, we have matching tempers"

Gibbs's eyes widened at what his dad did next, he decked Mac, this was a side of his dad he'd never seen.

Jack wasn't satisfied with one hit though & wanted to keep going, taking these girls away from his son, as well as the rest of the family, I don't think so! He kneed Mac's chest making sure he stayed down.

Franks could see Mac was about to become a punching bag & as much as he wanted let it happen he couldn't "MacDonald Fielding, you're under arrest, for kidnapping, false identification, interfering in an investigation & anything else we come up with, Johns get this piece of shit out of here before he becomes shark food"

"With pleasure boss" Johns replied, as he took Mac in cuffs away from the group.

Gibbs finally pulled Kelly back from his chest, he didn't really know what to say "I love you baby, I'm here now"

Kelly looked at her daddy, she was really confused & he had bruises "he said you died"

Gibbs flashed a look at his dad & Franks, none of the men could believe it "he made a mistake, I'm here Kell & I'm not going anywhere" he said kissing her forehead.

"promise?" Kelly asked, she really didn't want him to go anywhere ever again.

"I promise angel, I will never leave you again" Gibbs replied, he'd already decided that he'd ask for a compassionate discharge, he couldn't leave them again.

Kelly just nodded.

"You ok angel? Your head hurt? Your wrist ok?" Gibbs asked gently, she had a small bandage on the side of head & her wrist was bandaged.

Kelly nodded "Just a scratch" she said patting her head "mummy said my wrist is sprained"

Gibbs felt relieved "Where's mummy?" he asked.

"In the master bedroom, but daddy she's hurt! I told grandpa Mac she needed a hospital but he said no & brought a doctor in, you need to help her" Kelly said look at him.

Gibbs got concerned "I will angel, we'll take good care of mummy" he assured his girl, but now he needed to get to Shan quickly, especially if she's hurt.

"Kell, I'm going to get mum I want to you to stay with gramps, you don't leave his side, do you understand me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes daddy" Kelly replied, finally looking at her grandfather.

Jack reached for her & was ever so glad that she did likewise, he took a strong hold of his granddaughter, who in turn wrapped herself around him "She'll be fine Jethro, I wont let go of her, go & get Shannon" he said rubbing Kelly's back.

Gibbs nodded, he kissed his angel one last time & headed for the house, he saw Franks was with him, but one of the agents had remained with his dad & daughter, he was thankful.

Franks took point, he saw that Daniels was wrapping around the side, he looked through the window, it looked clear. The trio entered the house, along with another agent who had just joined them. Franks was feeling uneasy, this was all too easy, there had to be something going on. He then saw 2 men appear on the other side of the entrance room, one was tall & solid, the other stocky.

"Can we help you?" One of the men asked.

"Special Agent Franks, NIS we're here to search the premises for a kidnapped victim" Franks stated.

"Kidnapped, no one here is kidnapped" the other man answered.

"You'll forgive us for not believing you, but we've just arrested your boss" Daniels replied.

"Boss?" the taller man asked.

"MacDonald Fielding, he kidnapped his daughter & granddaughter" Daniels answered.

Gibbs watched as the two men looked at each, he saw them instantly go for their weapons & took cover behind a table, the agents were returning fire, as he was.

"Get upstairs Gunny, we'll cover you" Franks said over the bullet fire.

Gibbs nodded, he waited for the right moment & dashed to the stairs, bolting up as fast as he could, he felt something graze over one of his legs, but he didn't stop.

Once he'd made it to the safety of the second floor & was clear of the bullets, he took stock of his leg, it had been grazed by a bullet, not a big deal, he just wrapped his handkerchief around it, he then proceeded to clear each room, he had a feeling the master room was at the end of the hall, but he had enough marine training to know you clear the rooms as you go or you could get stung, he heard the gunfire stopping & people yelling for ambulances, for others to stay down, he figured things had been handled.

All rooms being clear, he came to stop at the door of the last room the master bedroom he presumed. He didn't know what to expect her reaction to be, but he'd be damned if she'd have another minute of thinking he was dead, he turned the handle slowly & opened it.

As Gibbs took a step into the room he was met instantly with flying pillows, and not just one, she was obviously throwing everything she could get her hands on, and she had good aim, most were landing on his head or chest. He tried to speak, but was honestly shocked, he finally managed to speak "Shan!" but there was no let up to the barrage of things being hurtled at him, she was even throwing her pill jars.

"Shannon Marie Gibbs, stop throwing things at your husband!" Gibbs finally yelled, while he kept his arms over his face as cover.

Shannon stopped instantly & just stared, she'd heard the gunfire & this was all she had to defend herself with, but who was she seeing, it was impossible, she just stared at him as he sat down on the bed.

Gibbs sat down, he could tell she was stunned "I love you Shan" he said caressing her cheek.

Shannon thought she was dreaming, but he was here, she flung herself onto him "Jethro" she cried.

Gibbs took hold of her "I'm here babe, I'm here" he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Shannon clung to him, she had no idea what was going on but right now didn't care "I love you Jethro, don't leave us again please" she begged.

Gibbs pulled them apart from each other just enough so he could look her in the eye "I will never leave you or this family again, ever Shannon, I promise you"

Shannon nodded, she needed to ask "But I don't understand, Mac said…."

Gibbs sighed, he really didn't know how to say it "I know babe, the accident you & Kells were in"

"What about it?" Shannon asked "Wait, where's Kelly?" she suddenly asked in panic.

"She's fine Shan, she's with my dad, she's safe" Gibbs replied trying to assure her.

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief, thank heavens!

Gibbs took a deep breath "Mac made us believe you both had died as a result of it but I figured out it wasn't true"

Shannon just looked at him dumbfounded "what are you saying? He…."

"It doesn't matter at the moment Shan, the only thing that matters is that we're together now & I wont be leaving this family for anything, everything else we can speak about later" Gibbs said, he really didn't want to get into it right now.

Shannon was stunned, but she suddenly realised there was something he needed to know "Ahh darling"

"Yea babe?" Gibbs asked, he wondered why she'd turned sheepish all of a sudden.

"Our family's growing" Shannon replied.

Gibbs watched as she reached to move the blanket, suddenly realising that her right arm was bandaged from her wrist right up to her elbow, this was clearly part of what Kelly was talking about. But he wasn't expecting to see a bump on her stomach, he looked up at her in shock "you're?"

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to worry more than you were & we did agree after Panama, but I'm sorry" Shannon replied, she had been kicking herself for not telling him when she thought he'd died.

Gibbs just leaned in & kissed her passionately, he finally pulled back & smiled "best news all day"

"You're not mad?" Shannon asked

Gibbs looked perplexed "Shan, I thought I had lost you & Kells, I was totally beside myself. Now not only do I get my girls back but another bundle? I'm beyond happy, I'm over the moon, definitely not mad babe"

Shannon smiled, she heard someone approach & her husband had even stood up.

Gibbs drew his rifle to the ready unsure who it was, but relaxed when he heard them.

"Just us Gunny, everything is clear" Franks said through the door, so he wouldn't get shot, he then stepped in.

Gibbs nodded his thanks.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Franks" Franks said, he was feeling horrible that something like this almost got past him.

"Hello" Shannon said.

Gibbs sat back down "Kells said you're hurt, we'll go straight to the hospital"

"I'm fine, just a few minor injuries, a doctor comes every day, say's I'll be fine & that this one will be fine too" Shannon said, she could see the concern on his face.

While that brought relief, he honestly didn't want to trust anyone that was friends with Mac.

"I'll check on the status of the ambulance that's in-route" Franks said heading out.

"Let's get you out of here" Gibbs said as he moved the blankets to scoop her up. He saw that her knee was bandaged as well.

"Darling I'm fine, you don't look crash hot either by the way" Shannon said as he lifted her into his arms.

"I'm fine Shan, nothing to worry about" Gibbs replied giving her another kiss.

Gibbs came outside carrying Shannon & was instantly met by the EMTs, he placed her straight on the stretcher.

Shannon looked around, there were police & agents everywhere, but there was one person she was looking for & her eyes fell onto her, she was wrapped up into her grandfather, who was already heading her way.

Jack saw his son bring Shannon out, he could see the bandages & hoped she was ok, as he drew near though he stopped in his tracks, he thought she was.. no, couldn't be.

Kelly wondered where her gramps was going, they'd taken cover from the guns in the barn, she was really scared, but where was he now going, she lifted her head, she was really worried about her mummy & daddy.

Kelly turned, seeing her mum she yelled "Mummy" jumping out of her grandfather's arms, so fast Jack couldn't stop her.

Gibbs scooped her up & lifted her up onto the stretcher, he just smiled as they embraced.

Shannon embraced her "I'm here angel, I'm fine"

"I was soo scared again" Kelly cried into her.

Shannon rubbed her back "Me too baby, me too, but we're fine now, everything's going to be ok"

Gibbs was depressed hearing his girls say that they were scared more than once, he manoeuvred himself to take both of them into his hold "mum's right angel, everything's going to be fine, we're going home & I will never leave you nor let anything happen to you girls ever again"

That made Kelly feel better, she was buried into both her parents as she looked up "and him?" she asked.

Gibbs couldn't help but raise the eyebrow "him?"

"Just a feeling" Shannon smiled.

Gibbs smiled "and him Kells, he or she is apart of this family & this family will be together forever"

_A few months later_

"Grandma, what's taking so long?" Kelly asked, it felt like they'd been waiting for ages.

Joanne couldn't help but share a smile with Jack before she turned to her "Well, sometimes it can take a while for the little person to come out, we can't all come out as fast as you missy" Shannon had been in labour less than 2 hours with Kelly.

Jack sat down next to Joanne "you know it took your dad 15 hours to come out, he just didn't want to come out" he finished trying to help Joanne out.

"and your mum, it took her 13 hours" Joanne smiled.

Kelly looked between them "maybe they were too comfortable"

Jack & Joanne laughed, it felt good to laugh, the last few months had been hard. They'd gotten back to DC, Mac had been sentenced to 25 years behind bars & the person they'd discovered had helped, a Lt Rooney, had also been sentenced to 10 years. Now though something important was happening, they were waiting for the newest addition to arrive. They just watched as their granddaughter paced, it only took another 10 minutes, before she started again.

Kelly slumped into her grandfather's lap "It's taking forever! How long has it been?"

Jack just chuckled "only 2 hours darling, why don't we go for a walk, maybe get something to eat, you know I saw an ice cream van outside"

"Yea, cause the last thing this girl needs is ice cream" Gibbs chuckled

"Daddy! Well?!" Kelly asked excitedly as she ran up to him.

Gibbs crouched down "your little sibling has arrived" he smiled as he scooped her up.

"YAY!" Kelly yelled.

"Well Jethro?" Jack asked excitedly.

"How's Shannon Jethro?" Joanne asked, she knew Kelly's pregnancy had taken it out of her & given she was still recovering.

"She's fine Joanne, both are perfect. But we want to introduce Kelly first, I'll come get you in a few minutes" Gibbs replied, before carrying his girl into the room.

Kelly saw her mum sitting on a bed, she was holding the baby, she started to bounce.

"Kell, we have to be gentle, remember?" Gibbs said, he was barely containing her, it was cute & he certainly knew how she felt, he was feeling beyond excited & happy.

"I remember" Kelly replied, just as her dad sat down on the bed, moving her onto the bed in between him & her mum.

Shannon smiled, she was exhausted, it wasn't this tiring with Kelly, but she probably had forgotten just how tiring it had been, but she was happy, so sleep would wait.

"Kelly, there's someone that wants to meet you" Shannon smiled to get daughter "this is your baby brother"

Kelly grinned "You were right!" she said as she leaned up to get a better look.

Shannon smiled "I certainly was, come on, you can come closer"

Kelly leaned against her mother to get a better look at him & her eyes widened "he's got your hair!"

Shannon grinned, Gibbs just chuckled "Yeap, but he's got my nose & mouth"

Kelly looked between her dad & baby brother trying to see if he was right "I don't see it"

Shannon laughed "you know what angel, neither do I, but he is as small as dad was" she smirked looking at her husband, but it was just to stir, he looked like his dad for sure.

Gibbs just smiled, give it a few years & it would be even, 2 on 2, he preferred those odds. "My boy will grow, just you wait"

"my boy? Who just…" Shannon said, she didn't want to finish the sentence in front of Kelly, but she had just busted a gut getting him out.

"Sorry, ours" Gibbs corrected himself.

"What's his name?" Kelly asked, looking between her parents.

"Well, we haven't really decided yet, any ideas?" Shannon asked.

"I can help choose?" Kelly asked amazed.

"Sure" Gibbs replied, she'd been rattling off names anyway for the last month, so why not.

Kelly gazed at her brother as she thought, he was kinda small, but his full head of red hair definitely stood out. "What about…. Phoenix"

"Why Phoenix angel?" Gibbs asked, it was a unique name as far as he was concerned.

Kelly sat back down against him "well, we learnt about them in class during the week, they kinda rise from ashes to start a new life & with you now leaving the marines, we're starting a new kinda life…ohh & Phoenix's are usually red on some parts of their bodies" she finished with a smile.

Shannon shared a look with her husband, that was just beautiful she thought & very appropriate, she could tell he agreed "Sounds perfect then angel, but its kind of, not kinda"

"Phoenix it is" Gibbs agreed, she was right, his marines stint had just finished, he had been given a compassionate discharge & was about to start something new. Franks had offered him a job at NIS at the Washington Navy yard, saying he liked the instincts that he had. So given the job was in DC he accepted, glad to have something he could go straight into, so he could continue to provide for his family. "What about his middle name?" he asked his girls

"Jethro?" Shannon offered.

"Phoenix Jethro Gibbs" Kelly said, trying to see how it sounded "don't like it"

Gibbs cuddled his girl "me either" he smirked at his wife.

"what about, Phoenix Leroy Gibbs" Kelly giggled, drawing shock from her dad.

Shannon eyed him "Phoenix Leroy Gibbs, I actually like the sound of that"

Gibbs looked at her "seriously?"

Shannon looked down at the bundle in her arms, he was sound asleep "Phoenix Leroy Gibbs" she said quietly, seeing if it fitted, he opened his eyes & looked right at her, Shannon smiled "Seems that's it, he looked at me when I called his name"

Gibbs eyed her, as much as he didn't want that name, it wasn't his preferred choice if he was completely honest, he had to admit, the name flowed, he brought himself & Kelly closer to Shannon & Phoenix "Phoenix Leroy Gibbs, you young man are now apart of this family & we Gibbs's stick together through everything" he finished gently stroking his son's cheek.

Shannon rested her headed against her husbands, they had Kelly in the middle, the family just sat there for a minute or two enjoying the peace & being together. She finally lifted her head "why don't you go get my mum & your dad, so we can do the introductions before I fall asleep"

"Why do you want to sleep? It's only lunch time, are you tired mummy?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs just smiled, the innocent questions were adorable. "Yes angel, Mum's tired, she worked very hard to get Phoenix out to us, so after we introduce him to gramps & grandma, we're going to let her sleep & we'll take care of him, can you help me?"

"Sure, but I'm not changing his nappy, that's your job!" Kelly finished, no way would she change her brother's nappy! Yuck!

Shannon couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "angel, his first change is definitely being done by dad, he certainly deserves that pleasure" she finished smiling at him.

"No problem" Gibbs replied, he had no issue with that, he'd changed plenty of his girls nappies before & it was piece of cake.

Shannon just eyed him, a baby's first poo was not a pleasant one to change, that she remembered!

Gibbs just smiled as he looked at he gorgeous wife, she was glowing & had not one of their children in her grasp, but both. He had his family back, they were safe, together & he'd never leave them again. And now, they had an extra precious little boy to add to their family, it really was a perfect family now.

* * *

**A/N: If only this had happened! I doubt anyone would mess with Jack! or Shannon? Heck, all Gibbs's are not to be messed with! I've got some one-shots in mind based on their lives, if this had happened, will be posting in due course.**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts, so review away. Next up, think we should see how Jack goes if he gets a certain visitor with red hair?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It was rather cute at the end with Kelly, but how will Jack handle a visit by a certain redhead? Set during Heartland..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I really like your store Jack, it's got that old fashion feel about it, but it's modern too, very cool" Abby said. She had totally fallen in love with Gibbs's dad & she had some one on one time – perfect! Gibbs was with Tony & Ziva at the Winslow's arresting that boy & McGee was at the Sheriff's station helping to lock up the 2 men that did the attack at the club.

Jack just smiled "Thank you my dear" he could sense something though "was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Umm, it's ok" Abby replied, there were many things she wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

Jack sat down next to her "Ask, if I feel it's too personnel or not appropriate for me to answer, I will say so"

"What was Gibbs like as a kid?" Abby asked.

Jack smiled "Well, he was mischievous but very loyal, always has been. He was one for the ladies, even with his small stature"

"Small? Gibbs? Small?" Abby asked shocked, Gibbs wasn't small.

Jack stood & went behind the counter, he dug out an old photo & took it to show her "he was fairly short until he turned 16, he then shot up overnight. I thought his breakfast cereal had some kind of growth hormones injected into it, cause it was almost overnight that he gained a foot" he finished in a chuckle at the fond memory.

Abby looked at the photo, he was short, but she'd recognise those blue eyes anywhere "how old was he in this picture?"

"15" Jack smiled, he heard the bell on the door go off & turned.

"Can I….….help you?" Jack finished stunned, this boy, he looked between him & the photo….couldn't be!

"Umm, is this the Stillwater General Store?" Nix asked quietly.

"It sure is" Abby replied chipperly.

Jack flashed her a look, but he mainly looked at the boy, he wasn't tall, but that meant nothing, he looked 15 or so, had his son's build & frame too, but that hair! What on earth was going on, who was this boy?

"Do you mind if I just look around?" Nix asked quietly.

"Feel free my boy" Jack replied, knowing full well just how much 'my boy' he truly was. He turned to Abby & motioned her outside.

Abby went outside, not really knowing why.

"I'll be back in a minute, look at whatever you want" Jack said, he drew a small nod.

Jack took Abby outside & saw McGee approach.

"Do you know him Jack?" Abby asked.

"Know who?" McGee asked.

Jack looked between them, finally resting on McGee "Phone my son & please refrain from using our surname, or our names until I say otherwise"

McGee dialled but looked to Abby, both were worried & confused.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered.

"Boss, your father needs a word" McGee said passing the phone.

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"Leroy, I need you back at the store, now" Jack replied.

"We'll be back in an hour, can't it wait?" Gibbs asked.

"No Leroy it can't, I need you to get back here, now son, don't keep me waiting" Jack replied sternly.

Gibbs hadn't heard that tone in well… forever, but he knew it, it used to mean he was in trouble, big trouble, something was wrong. "Ok, coming"

"Good, when you get here just wait outside, I will come out" Jack said.

Gibbs was confused "ok"

Jack passed the phone back to McGee "please stay out here & wait for them, and under no circumstances are any of you, even my son to come in until I come out!"

"Yes sir" McGee replied, damn that tone was kind of scary & definitely fatherly, but he was confused, worried, concerned & could tell Abby was as well.

Jack went back inside & saw the boy near the freezer, he was looking at the ice cream "fancy some?"

Nix shook his head "no thank you"

Jack just watched as he continued to look the store over, he seemed to be taking it all in with as much detail as possible.

"I feel like some ice cream, had a rough few days, always brings my mood up, care to join me?" Jack asked, figuring he might be able to get something out of the boy if they sat down.

Nix nodded as he sat down at the table, he knew he shouldn't have come, Kelly was going to be beyond mad at him & he wondered if she'd actually follow through on that consequence about putting oneself in danger. But he had to come, he wanted to see where they were born & his grandfather's store & this guy kind of looked like the kind of man he would have liked to be his grandfather.

"There you go, ice cream with chocolate fudge" Jack said putting the bowls down.

"Thanks, my mum used to say it was always the best medicine for getting peoples moods up" Nix admitted softly.

Jack did his best to keep the surprise off his face, but he had remembered Shannon saying that to Kelly, who on earth was this boy & what was going on? He just didn't understand anything.

"Are you here with your mother?" Jack asked

"Just me" Nix said.

Jack had seen that his face had fallen further, that was obviously a touchy subject. He'd try to keep prodding "you've come here alone? What about the rest of your family?"

Nix swallowed "it's just me & my sister, but I came here myself, our folks grew up here, I wanted to see the place"

Jack asked gently "and your sister?"

"Probably looking for me, doubt she'll be happy, she vetoed me from coming here" Nix replied.

There was another hint Jack thought, "I'm sure she'll be concerned then, maybe you should call her & tell her you're ok, are you two close?" Jack asked.

Nix swallowed, he probably should "yea, even though we are 8 years apart we are close, I probably should call her"

Jack was now beyond confused, that would be the age gap between….. he'd try another avenue "Did you come up by train? Or the bus that got in a little while ago."

"Bus, but I'm getting the train back, want to experience it like my parents did. They met at the station when they were both heading off to the city to start their big adventures" Nix said, he wasn't sure why he was so freely answering these questions, but there was something about this guy that made him want to answer him.

Well that did it for Jack, everything was pointing to one fact, but it was impossible. He heard a car pull up "I'll be right back, help yourself to some more if you feel like it"

Jack went outside & saw his son, how on earth would he tell him this?

Gibbs wasn't sure what was going on, but his dad didn't look right, there was something off.

"Jethro, this way & the rest of you, no entering!" Jack said sternly, seeing Tony head straight for the door.

Gibbs eyes widened, what was going on for his dad to take such a tone?

Gibbs followed his dad down a few store lengths "what's going on?"

"Jethro, this isn't going to be easy to explain or talk about, I want your word you will stay put until we finish?" Jack said, he knew full well his son would probably make a dash as soon as he heard the slightest inkling, how it was possible he had no idea, but still...

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, he was confused & quite frankly hearing the tone his dad was using, not pleasant.

"your word Jethro" Jack repeated.

"Ok, I will stay put until you say" Gibbs said, feeling very much like a kid.

Jack took a breath "This isn't an easy question to ask but did you have any relationships soon after you got back from Iraq"

Gibbs was shocked "That's none of your business"

"Jethro, I am not trying to impose on your private life, but just answer the question, how many years was it before you…"

"That is imposing on my private life, sir" Gibbs replied, who'd his dad think he was? This was the first time they'd seen each other since… he had no right to ask that.

"Answer the question Leroy, now!" Jack replied, he hated using this tone, especially given their fractured relationship, but he had to get an answer before proceeding & knew it was the only way.

"4 years sir" Gibbs replied automatically, not really believing he did so, but that tone brokered no argument.

"Then we have a serious situation" Jack replied more calmly.

"Which is?" Gibbs asked, what the hell was going on?

"A boy came into my store a few minutes before I called you, looks to be about 15" Jack said.

"and?" Gibbs asked, what did he have to do with anything?

"Well, he's not very tall, but his frame & features are extremely familiar to me, and he has red hair" Jack finished cautiously.

Gibbs looked at his dad in shock "what are you saying?"

"I don't know his name yet, but I do know that he lives with his sister & his parents grew up here" Jack said looking at his son, he could see his son just staring at him.

Gibbs didn't even know what to say, sister? Both parents grew up here?

"A sister who is eight years older than him, that vetoed him from coming here" Jack said gently, he knew about their family rule 1, though the fact that it was the sister that had it meant something he hoped wasn't true, what was he thinking? He still had no clue as to what was going on!

Gibbs just stared at him "anything else?" this was impossible.

"What did Shannon used to say about ice cream?" Jack asked.

"That it was the best medicine for lifting moods" Gibbs whispered.

Jack nodded "That what the boy said his mother always said"

Gibbs leaned back against a parked car, this was impossible, he felt almost ill.

Jack took a step closer to him, he could tell his son was crumbling, but he had to give the last hint "he also said he came by bus but was going to get the train back to the city, because he wanted to experience what his parents did, his parents who met at the station & headed off the city to start their new adventures, in his words"

That did it for Gibbs, he leaned into the gutter & hurled his lunch up, he was feeling more than ill. This wasn't possible, but it sounded to be, how could it be? How? What had happened?

The team had been watching from a distance & were all stunned when they saw their boss throw up, they saw Jack was trying his best to comfort him, they just looked at each other in shock wondering what was going on.

"Jethro, I don't understand what's going on, but we will figure it out" Jack said as he rubbed his son's back, he understood why his son was well, being ill, he'd felt close to fainting a few times already..

"This isn't possible dad, that means…. " Gibbs said, before retching again, if what was going on was what he thought, it meant his girls, his family had to go through what ever happened alone, without him to help & protect them, it just wasn't possible!

"I know Jethro, but I'd like to know how he is possible, is he?" Jack said looking at him, as far as he knew Shannon wasn't pregnant.

Gibbs wiped his face with a handkerchief & looked at his dad, he thought about it, how was that possible? A memory hit "the deal after my tour in Panama"

"which was?" Jack asked.

"Shan said that if she ever pregnant again & I was to be deployed she wouldn't tell me until after, she didn't want me to worry or get into the trouble I got into in Panama" Gibbs whispered.

"Yes well, you did get into some bother" Jack replied with a small smile.

Gibbs finally let out a small smile.

"Now, what's say we go back to the store, think we should get things moving" Jack said

"What do I even say to him? I don't even know his name" Gibbs admitted, he was now nervous as, not to mention how utterly confused he felt.

"I'll go in & keep the door open a little, speak with the boy, get his name, so you're not coming in blind, you'll know when to come in" Jack replied motioning his son to follow.

Jack re-entered the store, leaving it open a little, he saw the boy hadn't moved "Sorry about that, how we doing? Can I get you more?"

Gibbs just leaned against the door, he tried to see in but couldn't, he could see the looks he was getting from his team, but right now ignored them.

"No thanks, I should go, train is due out in a few hours & there's a few more places I want to get to" Nix answered.

(Outside: Gibbs heard his voice, he sounded perfect if not a little sad, that pained him enough)

"I'm sure there are plenty of places around here to see, anywhere in particular? I might be able to point you in the right direction?" Jack asked, while he was certain who this boy was, he was playing with his food just like his son used to, he needed to check a few more things.

"umm, I heard there was park around here where the kids would hang out?" Nix asked.

"why do you want to go the park?" Jack asked.

Nix let out a small smile "mum told us a story about how my dad kind of fought for her hand there against some bully named Chuck"

(Outside: Gibbs nearly fell over, he steadied himself, this boy had to be his, there was no denying it now. Everything pointed to one thing, this boy not only belonged to him, but Shannon too! How was it possible? He then thought about what he'd said & damn that women, she'd told them about that? He actually smiled)

Jack smiled, he remembered that day, clearly "Sounds like your father was taken with your mother"

Nix just nodded.

Jack knew he had to speed things up, they'd gotten enough confirmations required. "I'm sorry, but I haven't even asked your name?'

Nix looked up "Phoenix, Phoenix Leroy Jackson"

(Outside: Gibbs smiled, he liked Phoenix, but Leroy? What was Shannon thinking! He let out a silent chuckle, but Jackson? It certainly still fitted but why not Gibbs? He was majorly confused! What on earth had happened? & where were his girls?)

Jack smiled, he was still majorly confused & was curious about the Jackson V Gibbs, but Leroy, perfect Shannon! he thought "It's a pleasure to meet you Phoenix, you can call me Jack"

Nix looked up to him "Jack?" he was curious

Jack could see a light bulb starting to go off in the boy "Yes, Jack, as in Jackson Gibbs" he said cautiously.

Nix stood up in shock & just stared at him "Jack…son….G…i…..b…b…s….?"

Gibbs could hear the shock in his voice, he took a deep breath & went inside, he looked straight at his boy & nearly got a heart attack, his dad was right the features were more than familiar, he smiled trying to make himself look friendly.

Nix saw someone walk in & he nearly fainted, he gripped the nearest chair for support, this was impossible. They were both supposed to be dead, this was a nightmare, he was going to wake up any minute. He closed his eyes & opened them again, nope still there… were they, was he really standing in front of him?

Gibbs could see the shock written all over his boys face, he took a cautious step towards him but was not expecting what came next.

Nix saw him step closer & was suddenly filled with anger, he's alive, been alive this whole time? They've gone though hell & he had just not cared enough… he lunged himself for Gibbs.

Gibbs was set upon by Nix throwing punches, he was stunned, but he didn't fight back, he just let it happen, it wasn't like the punches were hurting much. He was obviously venting some anger at who knew what, he just tried to grip him into a hug as much as possible.

Jack watched on, tears had started to flow, the boy was obviously angry & they were obviously correct at what they thought. He was getting in a few good punches too, but his son just let it happen, though he doubted either of them were expecting the boy to have enough force to send them both crashing to the ground, which is exactly what happened next.

Gibbs had been completely thrown off guard when his boy mixed in some leg grabs to go along with the punches & fell backwards, but he made sure to take the brunt of the fall.

Tony & the team heard a clatter & rushed into the store. They were completely shocked at the site before them, Tony & Tim rushed to help their boss, but were stopped in their tracks.

"Leave them!" Jack said, seeing the team try to intervene.

Tony looked shocked at being held off, but he saw that his boss then gave him a nod as well, clearly in agreement. He along with the rest of the team stood back & just watched, what they had no idea, but they'd get the story eventually.

Gibbs was doing his best to grip him, but he was still punching, he just let it happen.

Nix was angry, upset, how could he have left them? They had to go through everything with Mac because of him! "you left us! We thought you died! We went through hell! Why didn't you come get us!" he half yelled half cried.

Gibbs let some tears roll down his cheeks as he listened to his son cries, they thought he died? He was getting more confused by the minute, but he'd finally managed to pull his boy into a proper hug & he'd stopped punching "I'm here now, I love you, we'll figure it all out. I will never leave you again" he whispered.

Jack watched as his son finally managed to stop the punches flying & they now just lay on the floor wrapped into each other. He had no idea what was going on, it just wasn't making sense, but he knew one thing, his son would get to the bottom of this & get the family back together, whoever be damned!

Gibbs managed to bringing himself & his boy into sitting position resting against the nearest wall, but he didn't let go of his boy, who was gripping him for dear life, he lifted his face to his own, but his eyes were closed "can I see you?" he whispered stroking the side of his boy's face.

Nix finally opened his eyes & met his dad's "hi" he managed to say.

Gibbs smiled "hi" he placed a kiss on his forehead & looked into his eyes "I don't know what is going on, but I promise you son, we will figure this out, we'll get our family back together & I will never leave you again" he finished as determinedly as possible.

Nix just nodded & buried himself into his dad, he couldn't help but think that Kelly was right, the feeling of total security being in his arms was unmatched.

The team were stunned when they heard the word 'son'. What the heck is going on?

Gibbs didn't want to move, but he had to get going on working out what was going on "up we get pal, let's sit at the table" He said as he got them both up.

Jack just smiled at the pair, he felt like he was looking at a carbon copy, well except for that hair. "Mind if I have a hug?"

Gibbs looked between them & just nodded his encouragement.

Nix nodded & hugged his grandfather.

Jack was ever so happy, he hadn't felt like this in years, many years. He drew back looking at his grandson "I recognised you straight away" he said handing him the photo of his son.

Nix looked at the picture & his eyes widened, it was his dad & they looked almost identical, he smiled. Gibbs peered over his son's shoulder to look at the photo & smiled "didn't think you still had that one" he said, but leaned into his boy & whispered "right before my growth spurt, I was a late bloomer"

That made Nix smile, as they sat down, with Gibbs bringing his boy right next to him & put his arm around him "Everything will be ok Phoenix"

"Nix" Nix whispered.

Gibbs smiled he liked that that nickname "Nix" he repeated, he looked to his team & beckoned them "Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby this Phoenix my son. Nix this is my team, they work for me at NCIS, it's a federal agency"

"Hi" the team said, still in utter shock.

"Hi" Nix said to them, he looked at his dad "NCIS, is that like NIS?"

"Yes, it's the same, just a name change, why? Do you know about NIS?" Gibbs asked.

"They were the ones who were protecting mum & Kells when the accident happened" Nix said looking down.

The team all looked at each other, mum, Kelly? That can't be right.. they were still trying to process everything.

Gibbs flashed a look at his dad, the accident happened? He took a deep breath "Pal, I know this wont be easy, but I need you to explain what happened after the accident"

"I wasn't really old enough to know myself" Nix said not looking up.

Crap Gibbs thought, he lifted his son's head to look at him "You know mum didn't tell me? (Nix nodded) I'm sorry, I kinda screwed up in Panama, so mum didn't want to make me worry or get distracted"

"That's what mum said" Nix replied.

Gibbs smiled, there were so many questions to asks he wanted to ask them all straight away, but had to take it one by one "Did mum or Kells tell you what happened afterwards?"

"Yea, they spent a few weeks at Mac's farmhouse getting over their injuries, he didn't let them go to hospital, but brought a doctor in instead" Nix replied.

Gibbs couldn't even speak, Mac? That fucking bastard!

Jack was shocked "Mac? As in MacDonald, MacDonald Fielding?" surely not.

Nix nodded "Yea, him"

Gibbs shared a look with his dad, both men showing disgust.

Tony could see his boss looked beyond furious, he wondered who this man was.

"He told mum & Kells soon after getting there that you died in Desert Storm, gave them your dog tags & a death certificate too" Nix added.

"That fucking bastard, I'm going to…..kill him!" Gibbs finally said, he was downright furious, how dare the man take his family away! How dare he tell them he died! No wonder he insisted that he never went to see the bodies!

"Leroy, you wont" Jack replied.

Gibbs looked at his dad not understanding how he could say that "I wont?"

"No you have to stay with our family, I will take care of him!" Jack answered, he was beyond furious himself, how could a father, a grandfather do such a thing!

All eyes looked at Jack stunned.

"He's in Houston, but don't it's not worth it & his men are downright nuts & scary" Nix said, someone doing that he was actually ok with, but he didn't want his grandfather going there.

"Houston?" Jack asked.

"He moved us there, apparently it was for a fresh start & that he'd had wanted a fresh start from grandma too" Nix answered.

Abby shared a look with Ziva, this was all sounding horrible, but fresh start from grandma, does that mean this Mac was their other grandfather?

Gibbs was going to loose it, he took a deep breath "DiNozzo, locate MacDonald Fielding in Houston, we're leaving as soon as possible"

"NO!" Nix yelled.

"Pal, we have to go straight away & get…" Gibbs started to say but was cut off

"Kell isn't there, we moved 3 years ago back to DC after…." Nix said but couldn't continue.

"after what pal?" Gibbs asked

Nix looked up at his dad the tears were back "after mum died"

Gibbs took hold his boy, he had been holding out hope that Shannon was still alive, he closed his eyes for a moment in grief, but he had his kids, that was good enough, it would have to be & would be. "It's ok pal"

Gibbs was just still there holding his boy, he was glad they'd gotten away from him & DC was much closer than Houston. He was lost in thought when the bell on the door went he looked up & his eyes widened, a young woman, girl, stood there, he knew who she was instantly, those eyes, those facial features he'd recognise those features anywhere.

All eyes fell on the girl, Nix finally looked up "Kell!" he yelled.

* * *

Kelly was darn annoyed with her brother, he could ruin everything, she was trying to keep the entire family safe & his wandering could have major ramifications. She also couldn't help but think it was very weird to back in Stillwater, it felt wrong to be here, especially knowing both her parents were still alive, she just prayed no one would recognise her.

She took a deep breath & pushed open the door to the general store, a place that filled her with such warm memories, but the sight before she definitely wasn't expecting. Her brother, her father & was it her grandfather were all sitting there staring at her, holy crap! This wasn't good, not good at all. Her brother reacted first though & she wasn't sure why but she took off in a sprint towards her car.

She ran as fast as she could to her car, not looking back, she could tell someone or someone's were giving chase, but she got to her car & locked her doors as text came in, from her mum! She had it set to make special tone, she'd tried calling her for advice on the way up, she read it _'got your message, you can do it my angel, you've been so strong, I know you can go there, it might be good for you. I'm in Hughesville actually, it's 30mins from Stillwater if you need to talk, call the Domino Hotel, room 4, love M xxx' _Kelly stared at the text, her mum was 30minutes away? Maybe things could work out, she took off immediately, having seen her dad give chase she knew he'd keep following & that's what mattered.

Gibbs saw Kelly bolt out the door & gave chase immediately, as did the others "Kelly!" he called, she was running down the street at full pace, he did his best to catch her but she was fast.

He saw her hop into a car & take off, he immediately changed directions "DiNozzo, you & Ziva get going in the NCIS car, follow her!"

"Right boss" DiNozzo yelled as he & Ziva threw themselves into the car & sped off.

Gibbs turned his son "Stay with your grandfather, you don't leave his side"

"Yes sir" Nix replied "just get her, I've never her like this before, she's normally the calm one"

"I will pal, promise" Gibbs replied giving him a kiss on the head, he turned to McGee "You don't let him out of your sight, am I clear McGee?"

"Yes boss, he'll be fine" McGee as confidently as possible.

"He'll be fine Jethro, just go & get my granddaughter please" Jack added, as he put an arm around his grandson.

"Will do dad" Gibbs replied, before he dashed to his Challenger.

Ziva had communicated their location to Gibbs & he was now right behind them, correction, he's overtaken them & was now in sight of his girl, she was driving a Silver BMW, where'd she get that kind of car? He shook his head, that is the least of his worries right now, where was she going though? The last thing he wanted to do was force her to stop, he just prayed she would stop sometime soon & not drive all the way to DC.

Ziva looked over Tony "How are we going to stop her?"

"No idea, but am I alone in thinking that that Mac guy was their other grandfather?" Tony asked, he was using all his willpower to remain calm & focused, he couldn't believe everything they'd heard & he was struggling to keep up with Gibbs, he, no she was driving at a speed far above the limit.

"No, I can't understand why a person would such a thing, I don't even want to think about what Gibbs will do to him" Ziva replied.

"What about Jackson? He looked as furious as Gibbs" Tony replied.

Kelly had set the GPS in her car directly to that motel, she was 10 minutes away, she kept checking her rearview mirror, he was behind her like she'd hoped, and she thought she'd seen another car following as well, that comforted her, she didn't know what the expect. She had no idea why her mum was there, Mac had rarely taken her anywhere, why now? But who cared? If it meant there was a chance of finally being a family.

Gibbs felt relief as she turned off the highway, and she slowed down, he didn't care to admit, but driving at that speed to keep up with his girl wasn't very appealing. They'd slowed right down & Gibbs saw her turn off the local street into a…. a hotel car park.

He stopped just before the entry watching, what was she doing here? She'd pulled the car near some of the rooms.

Tony & Ziva flashed each other a look as they pulled up behind Gibbs, they too could see that Kelly had pulled her car to a stop, the hotel was on a hill, they watched intently.

Gibbs watched as his girl jumped out of her car & raced to one of the doors, he could see she was banging, he wondered who it could be, but was utterly stunned when the door opened, there was barely a moment that stood still, as soon as the door opened Kelly yanked the woman out of the room & dragged her to the car almost shoving her in, it was….. Shannon! Now he was beyond confused, again.

Gibbs tensed instantly though, as soon as the girls were in their car he saw 2 men dash out of the same room & head for another car, he dialled his phone "DiNozzo, stop that car!"

"With pleasure boss, go after your family, we've got this" Tony replied, he wanted these guys.

Gibbs hung up & sped off, making sure to put himself between his girls & those men.

"Ram them?" Ziva suggested.

"Let me handle this" Tony replied, the car wouldn't end up pretty, but that didn't matter.

Tony followed the men, they were approaching a 2 land round-a-bout & there was a concrete wall on one side, he manoeuvred to sandwich them in & 'accidentally' veered into their lane, sending their car crashing into the wall. That's them taken care of Tony thought, the family should be free & clear.

Gibbs saw Tony crash the car into the wall & smiled, but he kept his focus on the car in front, she was heading back towards Stillwater. This was going to be interesting.

Kelly was thankful she'd managed to get her mum out of the room & into the car, they were on their way to Stillwater & she could see her dad behind her.

"Kelly! What are you doing angel?" Shannon asked, she knew things hadn't been easy for her girl, and she'd been so strong so far, she wondered if she'd actually cracked.

"I'm sorry, I had to" Kelly cried.

"Angel, if you wanted to see me, I would have arranged it darling, I was planning to" Shannon replied, this was breaking her heart.

"Wouldn't have worked" Kelly got out, she knew that definitely wouldn't have happened under the circumstances.

Shannon was breaking down herself looking at her girl who looked to be struggling immensely, it was affecting her driving "darling pull over, let me drive, just tell me where you want to go" but she didn't stop "come on angel, pullover"

Kelly pulled the car over on the side of the road & just sat there.

"Angel, talk to me, what's going on, is it your too scared to go to Stillwater? You don't want to go there because of the memories, because you know…"

Kelly couldn't say anything, she just jumped out of the car & ran into the field.

Gibbs had pulled his car up a distance away & saw his girl jump out & run into the field, Shannon, gosh look at her, she gave chase, he could even hear her yelling Kelly's name. He waited until they were on the other side of a massive tree & pulled his car up behind hers & got out, slowly approaching, he really didn't know what to say.

Shannon found her girl sitting under a big tree, her knees were drawn to her chest & her head was buried, and she was scratching her back, she sat down next to her, taking her into embrace immediately. Gosh, she missed this, she hadn't held her girl in over 3 years "I'm here my angel, mum's here, shh, stop scratching angel"

"I'm sorry" Kelly cried.

"For what darling? You have nothing to be sorry about" Shannon replied

Kelly just cried into her mother, she'd missed the feeling of security her mother embrace had had.

"Shh darling, it's ok, it's going to be ok" Shannon replied, she knew Mac would be mad at her hightailing out of there, but she'd deal with him later, her girl obviously needed her.

After a few more minutes Shannon tried again "Angel, what are you sorry about?"

"I broke the rules" Kelly cried.

Gibbs was watching through the bushes & it killed him to not be able to comfort his girl who was obviously distraught, but he couldn't really walk up & just say hi & he had a very bad feeling an answer to some questions was about to come.

"Ok, which ones?" Shannon asked.

"2, 3, 4 & 7" Kelly cried.

Shannon was shocked, she thought about them all but one confused her more than the others "Darling, how could you break F3, I haven't been in hospital"

"Not you" Kelly cried.

Gibbs listened to his girl rattle off the rules, he was still utterly confused. But his girl said F3 & it wasn't with Shannon who she left at a hospital? There were only 2 people that ruled applied to, her & him & the last time he was in hospital for more than a few hours was… Portsmouth, he felt like he could fall over, hell he felt like he could hurl again.

Shannon was beyond confused "if not me then, who?"

Kelly just lifted her head & gazed to where she only hoped her dad was & that he'd come.

Shannon was glad she was sitting down when she saw someone approach, it couldn't be, he was….dead, but no he was here "Jethro?" she asked in shock.

Gibbs walked up & crouched down, he couldn't even speak, he just gave her a kiss.

Shannon was stunned "I don't understand…"

Gibbs had to admit, neither did he, both his & his wife's eyes fell onto Kelly.

"I'm sorry, I saw you lying there unconscious, I was really confused. I didn't understand how you could be alive & I got scared so I ran, but I came back, I promise! He just stopped me from getting back to you, said he would hurt both of you & Nix, if I even approached you. That if I didn't carry on with everyone believing in it all that he would seriously hurt you all & that I'd never be able to see you again, I couldn't bare that, I'm sorry" Kelly cried into her mother.

"Who darling?" Shannon asked, she was trying to process what her girl had said, it didn't sound pleasant at all, she wondered when this had happened, she looked at…at her husband, he looked perfectly healthy if not slightly greyish. She was utterly confused!

"Quinn" Kelly cried.

"Quinn? As in Trent Quinn, Mac's head of security?" Shannon asked, she drew a nod, she knew he was a piece of work but that's just not acceptable! How could he do that? Wait was Mac involved then? She really didn't know what to say, she couldn't think straight!

Gibbs was beyond furious at Mac, how dare the man put this kind of pressure onto his girl? Do what he's done, he is seriously going to kill him! He sat himself down next to his girl "It's ok angel, we'll sort everything out"

Kelly looked at her dad "I'm sorry" she cried and flung herself into him.

Gibbs took her instantly in an embrace, gosh it felt like heaven "Its ok baby, we're together now & that's all that matters. No one's keeping us part anymore, no ones taking any of you away, anywhere" he finished looking at his wife.

Shannon nestled herself into him as well, allowing him to take hold of her too, to be in his arms again was like a dream, one she'd had every day, but this was real? She breathed him in, he still smelt exactly the same, if not heavier on the sawdust. She was still utterly confused, but they were together & that's all that mattered.

Gibbs held both his girls in arms, it was a dream he'd had every day, but this was really happening. It felt so good to have them both in his grasp, he was confused, angry, hell furious at Mac, but nothing would happen to them, or his boy every again, that he was certain of!

Gibbs knew they had to get back to Stillwater, with Tony & Ziva probably still dealing with those men, it was only McGee with Nix & this Quinn sounded like a piece of work, not to mention Mac.

"Lets get back to town, we'll be more comfortable there" Gibbs said, as he stood them up.

Gibbs looked between them, both were still under his arms "I love you both more than anything, we're going to be ok"

Shannon looked back at him "I love you too darling" they were words she'd never take for granted again.

"love you too dad" Kelly added, to be able to say it after 3 years of knowing he's been alive & not being able to say it, felt so good.

Gibbs smiled, to say & hear those words, felt beyond marvellous. There was one thing he had to ask "umm, just one question. Why does Nix think you're dead?"

Kelly looked to the ground, Shannon's heart broke as she too looked downwards "Kell angel, can you wait by the car, this one isn't your fault or your doing"

Kelly just nodded.

Shannon waited until she'd gone far enough to be out of earshot "I hate myself for doing it, but he'd left me no choice. It was the only way Mac would allow me get Kelly & him away to have normal lives, I had to do something to get them away from him with any chance of a normal life"

Gibbs wasn't mad at her, he knew the guy a bastard, apparently a lot more than he ever realised "It'll be ok, everything going to be ok Shan. We'll get through everything together. We'll explain it to him, I'm sure he'll be over the moon to see you"

Shannon nodded, liking very much how that sounded, she suddenly realised something "you & him…"

Gibbs smiled "yea Shan, we've met, though thanks, dad & I almost had heart attacks, he's…."

"you?" Shannon finished.

"Uh huh, but with you gorgeous hair" Gibbs replied, but his thought pattern was interrupted.

"Dad!" Kelly yelled.

Gibbs attention immediately turned to what his girl was pointing at, a car was speeding down the road, but was now slowing down, he raced to put himself in between the oncoming car & his girl, but he felt relief when he saw the occupants, Tony & Ziva.

"Its ok, they're with me" Gibbs said breathing a sigh of relief.

Shannon had reached her girl at the same time, taking her into a protective hold.

"Boss all taken care of, those guys had rap sheets, so the local LEO's have taken them in" Tony reported.

"Names?" Gibbs asked.

"Michael Barret & Trent Quinn" Tony replied, as they got closer to the family.

"They wont be held for long, Mac will have them out quick smart Jethro & Quinn has no respect for law officers" Shannon said

Gibbs tensed "call them back, tell them to double the guard & that they're going to be transferred into federal custody, so no bail can be posted"

"On it" Tony replied dialling the phone.

Gibbs he turned to Ziva "you drive my car, DiNozzo can drive that one" pointing to the car they came in.

"Sure Gibbs" Ziva replied.

"Can I drive?" Gibbs asked his girl.

"Just as long as you don't make her throw up with your crazy driving, which you daughter seems to have inherited" Shannon replied with a smirk.

"Can I help it if it's my genes?" Kelly asked with a smirk.

Gibbs actually chuckled "Not at all angel, and you wont throw up with me driving will you?" now remembering her motion sickness.

Kelly smiled "and ruin my car? No way!"

As they all pulled up at the store, Kelly suddenly wondered how to tell Nix that mum was alive "ahh… who's telling him?"

Gibbs & Shannon flashed each other a look "we will angel, wait outside" Shannon finally said.

"You two stay out here" Gibbs said to Tony motioning to watch Kelly.

"Sure boss" Tony replied, but he flashed a look at Ziva, do we introduce ourselves?

Gibbs headed in first, walking past McGee he saw his boy sitting at the table with his dad.

"Dad" Nix called rushing to him.

"Hey bud" Gibbs said embracing him.

"Where's Kell?" Nix asked as he looked up.

"She's outside, she's fine" Gibbs replied, he took a deep breath "But there's someone else that's here that wants to see you"

Nix looked confused, then he saw the door open, he was shocked "MUM!" he said throwing himself into her.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry, I've missed you, I love you Phoenix" Shannon said embracing him, letting tears roll down her cheek.

"Love you too mum" Nix replied, he was even more confused now that what he was before but didn't care at the moment, he had his mum back & his dad too! It was perfect.

Jack just looked on in utter shock, she was alive too! What on earth had happened? But she looked just as beautiful & sweet as she always had.

Gibbs opened the door & got Kelly to come in, he brought her into his embrace & took hold of his wife & son too. He knew there would be a lot discussion required to move forward, he was still majorly confused, but if there was only one thing he knew, it was that they'd get through it all, he make certain of that & he'd deal with Mac! "This family is together now & we aren't being separated for anything or anyone, we're together forever. We'll get through it all together. I wont let anything happen to any of you, if anyone tries they will find themselves dealing with me & end up on the wrong of hell"

To say Shannon was confused would be an understatement, to say that she was finally happy, truly & completely happy, again understatement. She knew there'd be a lot to discuss, she still had no clue as to how he was alive, though she guessed unfortunately it had something to do with Mac. But they were together, everything could & would sort itself out, she knew they'd be safe from the world.

* * *

**A/N: A few almost heart attacks, but that was to be expected! Wonder if Shannon would have called Gibbs on that language though? lol**

**Up next, I'm thinking either it's time for Kate to meet the Gibbs clan, will his overbearing ways have calmed down? (set in the timeline of Gibbs seeing the bodies). ****Or for Gibbs to happen upon them on the day Shannon is brought to the hospital? Got a feeling Elf Lord may have something to do with this one. **

**Let me know which you prefer. **

**I always love to hear your comments, so let me know what you thought about this one-shot :) More up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my recent favourites/followers, YAY! To my reviewers, thanks for your suggestions, as you know I am looking at all those scenarios.**

**Sue Dooley: Thanks so much again! Glad you're liking these one shots!**

**Now, let's see how Kate goes meeting the Gibbs family.. Set at the end of Season 1 Episode One Shot, One Kill. **

* * *

"Decided to change, Kate?" Tony asks, he was sitting on his couch.

"Yes, I prefer my normal clothes than wearing uniforms unlike others" Kate replied coming out of his bathroom. For some reason they'd gone to Tony's place from the scene & not back to the navy yard, why she didn't know, but she wanted to change instantly. She'd seen that Gibbs, who was obviously still outside on his phone was still in his uniform, why she had no idea.

Tony just smiled, he knew why Gibbs was in his uniform.

"Expecting someone?" Kate asked hearing the doorbell.

Tony just smiled "you can get it"

"Ahh, hello" Kate said, opening the door. She was greeted by a young girl, she looked maybe 17-18.

"Hello, Tony around?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Hey" Tony called from the living area, wanting to reassure her he was at home.

Kate watched as the girl walked in & made herself comfortable.

Kate beckoned Tony into his kitchen "Tony, who's that? What's she doing here?" Kate asked quietly, now seeing the young girl sitting at Tony's table, basically ignoring her.

"Why don't you go & see" Tony suggested, this should be good, he knew who she was – Kelly Gibbs, but it wasn't for him to say.

"It's your place" Kate retorted.

"But you're the one that doesn't know who she is, you want to know who she is, talk to her" Tony replied, he just wanted to get on with it.

Kate approached the girl, she'd gotten a book out, but she was also drinking coffee, Gibbs's coffee! "That's Gibbs's coffee"

Kelly looked up from her book "I know"

"He really doesn't like people drinking his coffee" Kate stated, if you wanted to live that is "and you are?" she asked.

"I know, who are you?" Kelly replied.

"NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd" Kate replied.

"Hello" Kelly replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kate enquired.

"Waiting for Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs. you new to NCIS? I haven't really heard about you or seen you around" Kelly answered.

"Been at NCIS a few months, why are you waiting here for him?" Kate asked.

"Cause he'll be here soon. You don't seem the type to have come straight from FLETC, transfer?" Kelly asked.

"Secret Service" Kate answered.

"Cool, protect anyone special?" Kelly asked.

"The president" Kate answered, who was this girl, those blue eyes looked familiar.

"Of the United States? (Kate nodded) and now you're at NCIS working with Tony & for Gibbs, seems like a bit of come down" Kelly smirked.

Tony would have said something, but he was actually enjoying the show, Kate had no idea who she was dealing with, he just sat back & watched.

"No, I'm actually really enjoying it, learning a lot, Gibbs is a great teacher considering" Kate said.

"Considering what?" Kelly prodded.

"Well, he can be a bit of a chauvinist" Kate answered.

Tony's eyes widened, he shook his head, she's soo dead!

Kelly did her best to hid the smile, her mum called it over the top chivalrous, not that "I see… and Tony?"

Kate looked at Tony "he's immature, can cause disruptions but a good agent"

"Thanks Kate" Tony chuckled.

"Don't let it go to your head" Kate retorted.

"How you been dealing with the long hours? I'd say it's pretty different to the hours at Secret Service" Kelly asked.

"It's been an adjustment, what are you doing here?" Kate asked again, who was she?

"Like I said, I'm waiting for Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs. So you haven't discovered coffee yet?" Kelly smirked, taking a sip from her cup.

"I think Gibbs drinks enough for all of us" Kate replied.

"Drink's what Kate?" Gibbs said coming through the front door.

"Ahh, nothing" Kate said coming closer to him "There's someone here to see you" still not understanding why someone would want to meet him at Tony's place.

Gibbs looked between Kate & his girl, her head was buried into a book he presumed "is there, and who is she?" he asked.

"Ummm, she didn't actually say" Kate finally finished, how'd she not even get a name?!

Gibbs just walked past Kate to his girl, he rested his hands on the table, looking at his girl, he smiled at the shock on her face when she looked up.

Kelly looked up at her dad & nearly spat out her drink all over him, that wouldn't have been good, but why was he in uniform? "and you are? GI Joe?"

Gibbs smirked as he raised an eyebrow "careful" he whispered. He picked up his coffee & realised it was almost empty, he smiled at his girl "hope you enjoyed that".

Kelly smiled "sure did, but I prefer the Jamaican to that Columbian blend"

"It was Brazilian" Gibbs replied.

"No, Brazilian isn't as sweet as Columbian or did you actually put sugar in your coffee?" Kelly asked with a cheeky grin.

Kate was watching this exchange not quite understanding it, she flashed a look at Tony, he looked to be engrossed in the magazine he was reading, she was really confused.

"Remind me again why I introduced you to coffee?" Gibbs smirked.

Kelly just shrugged "couldn't really avoid it"

Gibbs knew that was true, coffee in the Gibbs house was kind of a given, he flashed a look at Kate "so?" he asked, time to get this party started.

Tony lifted his head & got excited, this should be good, no great!

Kelly smiled "Special Agent Caitlin Kate Todd, been at NCIS a few months, transferred from Secret Service, did you know she protected the President? That's pretty cool!"

Gibbs just smiled, and motioned her to continue.

"She doesn't consider it a come down though because she's enjoying herself & apparently learning a lot from you, even if…" Kelly said, but didn't finish

"even if what?" Gibbs asked eyeing Kate.

"she thinks you're a bit of chauvinist" Kelly answered "I don't see it… but hey, that's me"

Kate was stunned at everything this girl was saying "Gibbs…I…" she stuttered.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs enquired.

Tony just nodded as if what Kelly said was true.

Gibbs eyed Kate before looking back at his girl "go on"

"She clearly has no male siblings" Kelly continued

"How do you know that?" Kate asked in shock

"Because you're not used to Tony's antics, anyone that has a brother would be used to the pranks, childish behavior, etc.." Kelly answered.

Gibbs just smiled, she was on a roll "is she right Kate?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point" Kate admitted.

"She hasn't discovered the joys of coffee yet herself, because she is still adjusting the hectic schedule & long hours required" Kelly said.

"I drink coffee, just not as much as Gibbs" Kate replied.

"Maybe you should drink more, I can see the bags under your eyes" Kelly smirked.

"move on" Gibbs said, that was cutting close to borderline disrespectful.

"She's still learning about what the appropriate footwear is for NCIS" Kelly said.

Kate looked down at her heals, they weren't very high "what's wrong with my shoes?"

Gibbs looked at them, he knew exactly, but he'd let Kelly say it.

"How do you chase a suspect down in those heals? A case can come up at any time & there isn't time to change shoes. I've tried running in heals like that, not that easy & it definitely slows you down" Kelly answered.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded.

Gibbs looked at her "What I'd like to know Kate is how you got nothing from her, yet she was able to basically tell us your life story, you're the special agent & a profiler!"

Kate just stood there in shock.

Tony was chuckling, it was nice to watch & not be the one on the receiving end, he shared a smile with Kelly.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Gibbs asked.

Kate looked at her "well, she's 17 or 18, so a school senior or college freshman"

Gibbs smirked as he looked back his girl "are you a school senior or college freshman?"

Kelly smiled "No sir"

Gibbs just looked at Kate "next"

Kate really didn't know what was going on "She's studious, had her head buried in that book since she got here"

Gibbs looked at the book, he couldn't quite work out what it was, but he was pretty sure it wasn't college coursework "are you being studious at the moment?"

Kelly smirked & held up the book "Does reading Harry Potter count as being studious sir?"

"No" Gibbs smirked.

"Do you have anything Kate?" Gibbs asked, he couldn't actually believe she'd gotten nothing from Kelly.

"The two of you know each other" Kate said, that was obvious.

"Yea? For how long do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"A few years?" Kate tried.

Gibbs looked at his girl "have we known each other for just a few years?"

"No sir" Kelly grinned, she'd won, yes! "oh, I've got something else"

"Which is?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly looked at Kate smirking "Well, she's either spilt ketchup on her belt or contaminated your crime scene"

Gibbs eyes narrowed on Kate as she looked to her belt.

Kate was shocked, she looked down "It's Ketchup Gibbs"

"Better be" Gibbs replied "So you've got nothing?"

"I guess not" Kate replied, she was majorly confused, what was going on.

"Damn!" Gibbs replied & turned to his girl.

"here" Gibbs said, pulling $20 out of his wallet & passing it to her.

"20, you gave me 30 for Tony!" Kelly replied.

Tony actually smiled at that, boss had given her more for him than Kate, cool!

"Where's that form?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly's eyes widened "Really?"

Gibbs nodded "under certain conditions"

Kelly grabbed the form from her bag, there were always conditions "which are?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at her "you go up with Heather, you don't leave the spa under **any** circumstances **AND** Jones is in charge. If he comes to get you, there are no arguments you do as he says, yes?"

"Yes" Kelly agreed, better than nothing & she had planned to go up with Heather anyway.

Kelly watched as her dad signed the form, she grinned as she jumped up "Thanks dad" she said as she hugged him.

"Dad?" Kate said in shock.

Gibbs smirked "Problem Kate?" he asked as he hugged his girl, but eyeing her.

"Didn't know you had a daughter, are you married?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm the immaculate conception" Kelly retorted.

Gibbs lightly tapped her on her backside "careful"

"Yes Kate, I'm married" Gibbs said, trying move past his daughters flirt with disrespect.

"Since when?" Kate asked, she'd figured he was single, he never spoke about a wife or kids.

Kelly rolled her eyes "20 years ago"

Gibbs knew why Kate was shocked, he never does talk about his family at work with people until he's convinced about their intentions or if he can truly trust them, this last case cemented that for him with Kate. "I have a wife & 2 kids Kate"

"And you were going to tell me when?" Kate enquired.

"Now" Gibbs replied, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

Kelly was still under her dad's arm & she couldn't let it go any longer "why are you in uniform? Gunnery Sergeant Thomas" she finished seeing the name-tag.

Before Gibbs could answer, he heard that familiar voice.

"Getting himself into trouble" Shannon said from the other side of the room, all eyes fell to her. Even though she was annoyed with him, the sight of him in his uniform was turning her on, yum!

Tony stood up, now that they were all here, he could lock the door.

"I'm so glad to meet you Gunnery Sergeant Thomas, it might mean Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs might live longer" Shannon said eyeing her husband.

Kelly looked up to her dad, she knew the look in her mum's eye "I think you're big trouble"

Gibbs just looked at his girl & nodded, he knew he was big trouble.

Shannon turned to Tony "Anthony, if my husband ever does anything as stupid as what he did today again, you are to call me immediately, do I make myself clear?"

Tony swallowed "Yes ma'am, but we had his back"

Shannon nodded, she knew Tony always had her husbands back as he had Tony's.

"I was fine Shan" Gibbs said as he came up & kissed her.

"How was school bud?" Gibbs asked as he crouched down to his boy who was standing right next his mum.

"Good" Nix replied, he was concerned though "why are you in uniform? Are you going away again?"

Kelly's eyes widened in horror "are you?" as asked as she stepped closer. How'd she not think about this possibility before? Was he going away?

Shannon shook her head "well done Jethro"

Gibbs swallowed, crap! "No, I am not going anywhere, I just had to help some marines out is all, I'm not going anywhere, nowhere" he finished looking between his kids, Shannon was right, not a good tact to stay in uniform.

Nix wasn't convinced & just stared at his dad, he'd gone away on a few short trips & hated them all "you promise?"

"I promise Phoenix, I am not going anywhere" Gibbs finished pulling him into his embrace & standing up, he could see Kelly wasn't convinced either "I am not going anywhere, DiNozzo".

Tony knew what his boss wanted "He's right, we just had to help out a marine office, he's the best we've got to do the GI Joe imitation" he finished in a chuckle.

Nix looked at Tony "GI Joe is army Tony"

Gibbs just chuckled "yea DiNozzo!"

Kelly shared a smile with Tony "hey squirt, come here, got something for ya"

"Wait, I want to introduce you to someone first, Phoenix, this is Kate. Kate this is my son Phoenix & my wife Shannon" Gibbs said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Kate said, still in a little shock.

"Hi" Nix said, as he descended from his dad's hold.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Kate, I hope you're surviving with these two" Shannon said, as they shook hands.

"Managing ok" Kate replied, she was majorly shocked at this development.

"here" Kelly whispered, passing him $10, she always shared these winnings.

Nix smiled "thanks" he whispered, pocketing it.

Shannon saw the exchange & eyed her husband "you two" she said pointing "hand it all over"

Kelly & Nix looked at their mum in shock, they thought they'd been discrete enough.

"Now please" Shannon repeated.

Kelly & Nix gave her their $10 each, looking glum.

"and the rest" Shannon said.

"That's it" Kelly replied.

Shannon looked at her husband "$20? You gave $30 for Tony"

"She was younger then" Gibbs replied.

Shannon turned to Kate "I apologise Kate, please take this as restitution for what the pair of them did, or is it trio Anthony, were in on it too?" she asked.

Tony swallowed, how'd she always know this stuff? He also wondered if Kelly would get away with keeping the form.

"That's what I thought" Shannon replied seeing the look on his face.

"It's fine really, it was…" Kate tried to think of a good way to describe it but couldn't.

"It's not right, that's what it is" Shannon finished her sentence.

Nix was now sitting on the arm of the couch next to his sister who was leaning against it too "I'm filling in in the u13's next weekend, they're down a few players, can you come?"

Kelly flashed a look at her dad, crap! Bad timing "That's awesome bud! But I can't, I'm busy"

Nix was confused "I haven't even said when the game is, you're busy all weekend?"

Shannon eyed her daughter who kept flashing a look at her husband "Oh I get it, this is why you only gave her $20, form, now"

"Mum! That's soo not fair!" Kelly exclaimed.

Shannon just held her hand out until Kelly gave her the form "you can thank your father"

"Shan, that isn't fair" Gibbs said.

"Then maybe you should have just sighed it like I did & not made her work like she did for it, you know I don't approve of what you two did" Shannon replied.

Gibbs now felt really bad for his girl, she'd been looking forward to the spa trip, he'd work on the situation, he owed his girl that.

"Now, can you please go get changed, we have get going" Shannon replied.

Kelly was really upset, she'd been busting a gut to get her dad to sign the form & now it was her mum that was stopping it, soo not fair! "I think dad should keep it on for dinner"

Nix grinned "I think so too" his grandma would shit herself if she saw him in it, it would be brilliant!

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk, he liked his kids thinking, but he saw his wife's expression "No, I think I'll change"

"Why do we even have to go? I hate the country club & it's supposed to be pizza & movie night, my choice!" Nix sighed as his dad came closer.

Gibbs had to admit he felt the same way "We'll do it another night bud, we're not going to skip you because we have to go to the country club"

"Nix is right, those people are soo…" Kelly said, but didn't finish her sentence, they were stuck up, posh, always looked at them as if they were nothing cause dad was mere federal agent, she hated it.

"We are going because your grandmother has been away for a while & wants to have dinner with us & please go change as well Kelly, I put clothes into your father's bag" Shannon replied, but even she had to admit that a visit to the country club was low on her list of desired places to go.

Kelly sighed "Why can't grandma be happy with dinner at our place or even hers? Or that pizza joint near her place"

"Yea!" Nix added, his sister had some good ideas.

Gibbs had to admit he preferred all her choices to the country club, those people always looked down on them & at them like they'd been through a heap, which sure they had, but they'd moved on.

"Kelly please" Shannon motioned.

"Fine, but we're going to have to stop on the way home anyway to get food cause we are never full after a visit there, the serving as so small, it's like they cater for ants" Kelly commented to her dad as they headed into Tony's bedroom.

Shannon just watched as not only Kelly & her husband headed into the other room complaining but her son too, they were commiserating together.

"Sounds like a nice evening ahead?" Tony tried.

Shannon just smirked "Lovely, may I use your phone?"

"Sure" Tony replied.

Shannon dialled "Mum, hi… good….listen we aren't going to be able to make it tonight to the club…. I know I said we would be there….. It's been a long day, Jethro's tired….yes, I've seen the news,…. he's fine….. I just think it's best if we just stay in tonight, think a family night is needed. Kids saw him in his uniform & didn't handle it well, and they're tired….…we'll arrange another night … come over this weekend…..ok…love you too mum, bye"

"Mrs Gibbs…" Tony said, he couldn't help but be surprised at what she'd done, he was going to continue too but got cut off.

"Hush Anthony DiNozzo" Shannon smirked.

"You just…" Kate said.

Shannon eyed her "Never you mind Caitlin"

Kate was taken by her use of her full name & the tone, but saw the rest of the family reappear.

"So, ready?" Shannon asked, she received nods "then lets go".

"See you two on Monday hopefully, we're on call so I'll call if we're needed" Gibbs said to his agents as he headed out, he had Kelly under his arm "the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave"

Kelly just nodded "good plan"

Tony listened & watched intently as they headed into the hallway, he moved to watch from doorway.

"So, what pizza does everyone want? Nix what movie?" Shannon smiled as they'd moved into the lift.

Tony saw the shock on their faces – brilliant work Mrs Gibbs!

"Tony" Kate said, she'd sat down on his couch.

Tony looked at her, she was probably in some form of shock, but he saw Abby had arrived.

"What's with Kate?" Abby asked, she'd taken the stairs, the lift was always so slow.

"She's just been Gibbs'ed" Tony answered.

"Oh" Abby said, so Gibbs had finally brought her into the team for real, she sat down on the couch too "you know that's pretty much how I felt when I was first Gibbs'ed"

"Me too" Tony agreed, he pulled a seat closer to Kate.

"They did that to both of you?" Kate asked.

"Did what?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled "me yes, Abby no"

Abby knew what he meant "Kelly or Nix?"

"Kelly" Tony answered.

"Oh, she's good" Abby said.

"What was that? Why didn't he tell me about them? Why didn't you? Either of you?" Kate asked.

Tony & Abby flashed each other a look, time for the explanation.

Tony let out a breath "Gibbs is pretty protective, well over-protective to the hilt actually"

"That's for sure" Abby agreed "his kids can't go anywhere overnight without a form being sighed off by him & Shannon, even a friends house, he really doesn't like them being out of his reach"

"That's what that form was? I thought it was a permission form from the place she was going" Kate said.

"She's 18, in her second year of college, she can legally go there on her own. The form was a family permission form to let her go, not that she's going anymore" Tony answered.

"The spa trip? What? Why not?" Abby asked.

"He signed it for what she did to Kate, Shannon didn't like that & took it back" Tony explained.

"ouch! She was really looking forward to it, they were going to have the run of the place, those perks I'd love!" Abby admitted.

"Perks? Wait, she's in her 2nd year of college?" Kate asked.

"She's a smart kid, graduated when she was 16" Tony answered.

Abby decided to answer her other question "Kelly & a few other girls were planning on going to a spa for the weekend & were going to have the place to themselves. Whatever treatments they wanted for as long as they wanted, don't know which spa, that's hush hush, but I bet it's a classy one" she said.

"Hush, Hush?" Kate was confused.

"One of Kelly's friends is the daughter of the SecNav & some of the other girls have parents who are pretty high up too, so they have security with them & special perks" Abby explained.

That startled Kate "Ok, what was that that she did?"

Tony thought about the best way to answer "well, we said Gibbs is protective, that includes what his kids say to people they don't know. He's one that doesn't really like or accept personal talk with strangers. So he teaches them to have a conversation with someone, gain information but not give out, for their safety, the conversation with you was a kind of test"

"Gibbs is training his kids in intelligence gathering?" Kate asked a little shocked.

"Not intelligence gathering, well kind of. He wants them to be able to talk to someone they don't know & be able to keep the conversation away from themselves & on the other person" Abby answered.

"Why? And you still haven't told me why I've been kept in the dark" Kate asked.

"He kept all of us in the dark for a while, until he truly trusted us. We don't speak about his family with people that hasn't earned that trust & he will expect you to do likewise" Abby said.

"Well, who's earned that?" Kate asked, feeling a little put out that it had taken months to convince him to trust her.

"At NCIS, there's us, Ducky, Gerald, the Director of course, Jones, Tripoli, Burley, a few others" Tony said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Why what?" Abby asked back, though she knew what she meant.

"Why so protective? and why did we come here after the case?" Kate asked. This was her first time at Tony's & before this day, he'd never mentioned anything about coming over.

"Gibbs doesn't bring them or let them visit him at the navy yard. For their safety he keeps them away from the work as much as possible. He doesn't want them to become collateral damage. We came here cause Gibbs decided it was time to let you in" Tony explained, while he wasn't entirely comfortable with having Kate there, he'd had the Gibbs kids here numerous times & knew Gibbs would want to do this somewhere they were comfortable.

"Why so... overprotective, I've seen other agents bring their families in from time to time" Kate replied, countless agents had let their families visit.

Tony took a deep breath, he knew Gibbs was ok with the explanation, he'd already said as much "When Gibbs was a marine he was deployed in Desert Storm. Shannon & Kelly were at Camp Pendleton while he was over there"

"ok" Kate said.

"While he was deployed, Shannon witnessed a murder, it got tied back to a Mexican Drug Cartel. NIS assigned an agent to her for protection until the trial" Abby continued, she'd help Tony out.

"Did something go wrong?" Kate asked, didn't sound pleasant.

"Big time" Tony answered & continued "the cartel realised there was a witness & found them while they were en-route somewhere, the NIS agent was killed on site, by one of their gunmen from long range"

"That's horrible" Kate said.

Tony & Abby could only share a look, it gets worse.

"Yea, well.. it gets worse. Shannon's stepfather apparently had a hell of a lot of connections, he tried to make it look like Shannon & Kelly had both died in the resulting crash. He put bodies in their places & whisked them away, he identified the bodies as being them, even though it wasn't & even faked some of the test results" Tony said trying to gage her reaction.

Kate looked at Tony in shock "What? Why?"

"Guy didn't like Gibbs, claimed he couldn't keep them safe or provide enough for them. Said he could do a much better job if he'd only been able to get them away from him" Tony answered.

"What did Gibbs do, how'd they work it out?" Kate asked, not believing anyone would think Gibbs couldn't protect his family, if anyone could it was Gibbs.

"It took Gibbs about a week or so to get back stateside, he'd gotten injured himself right after being told that they'd died. Apparently the guy, Mac, had tried to convince Gibbs to not go see the bodies, because it would be easier for him" Tony said.

"From what we know, it worked at first, but Gibbs changed his mind eventually & when he saw the bodies he of course knew it wasn't his family." Abby finished.

"So.." Kate said.

"What do you think Kate? Gibbs stormed back home, demanded to know where the guy was, found him on his property, where he had them & got them back." Tony said.

"The guys rotting in jail, got at least another 10-15 years to serve, the others that were involved all ended up in jail too" Abby said.

"So you can now understand why Gibbs is so protective of his family, rarely leaves them or lets them out of his near vicinity, yea?" Tony asked.

Kate just nodded, the whole ordeal sounded horrible, she thought about something "That's why his son, Phoenix, was concerned when he saw him in the uniform, he thought he was going away again?"

"Yea, Gibbs probably didn't think that through as much as he should have. He's rarely taken any assignments that send him away for long stints. The powers that be understand it too, so they don't push. Didn't you notice his mood deteriorated big time when we were on the USS Foster? Or anytime we've got away for even a few nights. He hates being away from his family" Tony said.

"I thought he was just being Gibbs" Kate admitted.

"Well, partly." Abby admitted "who's up for a drink?"

"Sounds good to me, Kate?" Tony asked.

"Ahh, no, something I need to do" Kate replied.

Tony knew what she was going to do "Good luck, he'll make you work for it"

Kate looked at him confused "How?"

"It's what I did Kate" Tony replied collecting his jacket "his address, he'll be disappointed if you don't turn up soon."

Kate collected her things, she'd go to Gibbs, she wanted to make sure he understood her trust was worthy & that she'd never bring harm to his family, quite the opposite, if required she'd do whatever was required to help protect them.

Gibbs looked out the window as his family was settling into the movie, he saw a car pull up, it was Kate. He smiled & headed out to talk, glad he was right to trust her with the most precious things in his world, his family.

* * *

**A/N: Think Kate was a little surprised? Shame Kelly lost her weekend away though!**

**Up next, I will do Gibbs finding them the day Shannon goes to the hospital. It will have a small Elf Lord/Lady LAL segment, and will also explore the relationship between Gibbs & Ted Taylor.**

**Let me know your thoughts & any other scenarios you'd like to see, I wont be able to get through all of them, but I will try to get through as many as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad everyone enjoyed that one-shot. To those that have followed/favourited these One Shots, YAY! To my reviewers, thanks so much, always love hearing you enjoy these.**

**Sue Dooley: Glad you were surprised & that you liked it.**

**To Guest Reviewer: I think Tim would have finished college before Kelly started & he did go to MIT, so they probably wouldn't have crossed paths. Tim would have been finishing college & going to FLETC to be ready to start at NCIS in S1.. but that might be fun, so will try to think of something along those lines..**

**Now, this is what if Gibbs finds them the day goes into the hospital, it's long! It looks at Gibbs & Ted's relationship. So a lot of the others will be secondary.. set mid season 8, no particular episode.**

* * *

Gibbs came into the bullpen & saw Ted, what the heck was he doing here? "Ted?"

Ted looked up from his phone "Gibbs, finally found you"

Gibbs huffed, he knew he'd been dodging the calls "what do you need?"

Ted eyed him "I've been trying to get a hold of you all week, you've been awol from the basement, where you been?"

"Busy" Gibbs replied "why the hunt?"

"You know exactly why" Ted retorted.

"I'm passing on dinner, I'm busy, dead navy commander" Gibbs replied.

"As they'd **both** say, you still need to eat" Ted replied, he knew for a fact that both Martha & Shannon would retort him with exactly that statement.

"Don't start with me Ted, not in the mood" Gibbs replied.

"And I've been told not to come home without a yes, you wanna say no, fine, you tell Martha that!" Ted replied, he knew as much as his friend didn't like coming over, he drew the line at telling her no, in many ways she really was like Shannon, and this was casing point.

The pair just stared at each other.

"Gibbs, it's an hour, you can spare an hour. She's insisting you come over, you haven't been over in over 7 months, you know the deal" Ted said, he'd gotten him to agree to one meal every 6 months.

"Next week" Gibbs sighed, he couldn't do it now & while it was easier now Harry had grown up & moved out, it was always difficult to go over to their place.

* * *

Tony came out of the lift & went to get a chocolate from the vending machine, he found McGee there, he was playing on his phone, he looked quite enthralled too "McGoo, what ya doing?"

McGee looked up, a little startled "ahh, nothing" he quickly tried to put his phone away.

Tony saw him trying to put his phone away "speaking with a girl, McGoo?"

"Nope" McGee replied.

"Then?" Tony asked, a distraction right now was more than welcomed, the case they were working on was horrible.

"Just had to look something up" Tim replied.

"Yea? What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Tim replied, he really didn't want to start talking about this right now.

"Yea right, come on!" Tony prodded "It's a girl"

Tim started to walk back to his desk trying to ignore him.

"Come on! details!" Tony tried.

Tim knew he'd never let up "ok, it's someone I played against last night, she's amazing, was just reading her profile" he answered.

"Name?" Tony asked.

"Don't know it" Tim replied "was all online, remember"

Tony was about to ask him another question when they re-entered the bullpen. They saw Gibbs speaking with a guy in a cop uniform, he thought the guy looked semi familiar.

Tim saw the cop & flashed Tony a look, Gibbs & him seemed to be having a private non verbal discussion.

"Got work to do" Gibbs said to Ted, seeing his team come back.

"Fine, next Friday, not negotiable!" Ted replied.

"Yea yea" Gibbs sighed.

"At least me give her screen name?" Tony asked his partner, seeing as Gibbs seemed to be ok he could go back to hassling his partner.

Tim sighed "Lady of LAL"

Ted had been walking past Tony's desk & froze as he heard the name, he turned & saw Gibbs had frozen too "what did you say?"

Tim saw the guy looked shocked & saw that Gibbs did too "ahh, it's nothing"

Gibbs didn't even know what to say, he hadn't heard that name in forever "No, what'd you say McGee?"

"Just someone I was playing online against last night boss, we'll get back to work" Tim swallowed.

"NO! That name!" Gibbs barked.

"Lady of LAL boss" Tim replied instantly.

Ted flashed Gibbs a look, both were stunned, but he knew what Gibbs was thinking "Does she have a profile you can bring up?"

"Ahh, sure" Tim replied "is this case related boss?"

"Does that matter McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"No boss" Tim replied "here you go"

Gibbs stared at the image in front of him, he was majorly confused!

Tony had no clue why his boss & this guy were so interested in McGee's playmate, but he looked at the image "huh, cross between Xena & Sleeping Beauty" Tony suggested, she had an array of weaponry, then there was the fire red hair & crystal blue eyes.

"Actually, she say's it's a cross between Wonder Woman, Sleeping Beauty & her parents" Tim replied.

Gibbs eyes widened at that "McGee! I want everything on her, everything!" he demanded.

Ted took his friend by the shoulders "Jethro, calm down, you need to breath"

"The hell I do! That's!..." Gibbs tried to continue, but got cut off.

"I know what you think, but it's just a coincidence" Ted replied as calmly as possible, it really wasn't possible.

Gibbs stared at his friend "You know that name as well I do! You know where the hair & eye's come from! Heck, you know they were 2 of her favourite characters!" he said in a huff, he was working himself up.

"Of course I do Jethro! How can you think otherwise!" Ted retorted, he had barely forgotten anything about little darling Kelly, but this wasn't possible "but I hate to say it, it's... it's just not possible."

Tony & McGee were flashing each other worried looks, the men were in each other's faces, neither backing down. Neither of them knew what was going on.

"Ah, I've got her profile here" Tim said trying to relieve some tension.

Ted turned to him "print it out, I will read it"

"Print me a copy as well" Gibbs added strongly.

"Jethro" Ted said.

Gibbs got further into his face "you gonna stop me Taylor"

Ted shoved him against the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk "YES!" he bit back. He had no clue as to what this was & would do whatever possible to try to shield him from further pain, if possible.

Gibbs punched him, drawing utter disbelief from Tony & Tim.

Ted stood back up "I hope that made you feel better Gibbs, I truly do. This is precisely why you need to calm down. I know you want this to be true more than anything, believe me, I know!" Ted said as calmly as possible as he took hold of his friend again. His heart had broken all those years ago for his friend, and it kept breaking as he watched him struggle to get on with life "you need to calm down, because neither of us know what this is about"

"I know exactly!" Gibbs retorted.

"Really? Then explain it to me, so we can both know" Ted challenged him, he saw his friend just stare "exactly, we have no clue what this is. We need to be calm, I know it's a challenge. We need to look into this logically but I promise you Jethro, until we get to the bottom of this I am not going anywhere. I'll be right here, we'll deal with it together, just breath"

Gibbs looked at his friend, though the time they'd spent together throughout the years was filled mostly with silence, as they worked on various projects, he was always there for him when he really needed some support & now was definitely that time. He just so needed this to be something, it had to be! His friend was right though, he had to calm down if it was something, then there was something majorly wrong! and he'd need his wits about him. He took a breath.

Ted saw his friend take a breath "ok, now what's say we sit down & read it?"

Gibbs nodded, he went & sat down at his desk.

Ted looked to McGee "the profile? 2 copies please"

Ted went & leaned against the shelf by Gibbs's desk as he took the copies, passing one to Gibbs, he started to read it.

Tim flashed another look at Tony, both were majorly confused, they'd never known Gibbs to back down from anyone, especially after decking said guy. What was it about this profile, this girl that had them both so spooked.

Gibbs read it & almost crumbled in his seat, he read the meaning behind her name, the story about the water-guns & the park, if he wasn't close to tears he would have laughed, the name suited her to a tee. What the hell was going on, this girl was... **his** girl!

Ted had finished reading it all, he felt ill, there was no denying now that this girl was Kelly, those stories & that name, there was no chance it was all a coincidence. He looked at his friend who he could see was crumbling, he leaned down "Jethro, go take a minute in the bathroom"

Gibbs swallowed what had tried to come up & shook his head, there was no time for this! He had to find her!

Ted could see his friend doing his best to quell the urge to hurl his lunch, and looked to be getting the better of it, when he lunged for the waste bin & shoved it under his friend.

Vance & Ziva were entering the bullpen when they saw Gibbs throwing up. Vance was stunned & saw both Tony & Tim were right there with him.

Ted rubbed his back "Jethro, bathroom, go"

Gibbs looked up at him.

"I'll get things rolling, just take a minute" Ted said, he watched as his friend made a beeline for the bathroom.

"DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Don't look at me Director" Tony replied, he motioned to the cop.

Ted stood up, quelling his own desire to use the head "Director Vance I take it?"

"Yes" Vance answered.

"Is Gibbs alright?" Ziva asked, she was more than concerned.

"No" Ted replied, he turned back to the Director "Director, Captain Ted Taylor, I'm with DC SWAT. But I'm also Gibbs's neighbour"

"what's going on?" Vance enquired.

"I'll explain, but first I'm going to guess you're Agent McGee" Ted said looking at Tim.

"yes" Tim replied.

"I need you to start a trace on that user, find her, everything on her" Ted said.

"On who?" Vance demanded, he needed to know what was going on, he'd never seen Gibbs in that state before.

"I will explain Director, but please we need to get going on this, now!" Ted asserted.

Vance motioned McGee to start "He'll start, now please" looking at Ted.

"I've known Gibbs for over 25 years, my family & I live behind him, my eldest Harry was best friends with Kelly" Ted said, he didn't know who knew what & wanted to see the reactions.

Ted saw them all widen their eyes, they clearly knew that name "when they were kids, they created these code names for themselves Kelly's was Lady of LAL"

Tim & Tony's eyes suddenly widened in further horror "are you saying? but she's... she's dead" Tim stuttered, he didn't like where this was going.

"and 10 minutes ago I would have agreed with you. But this profile, that picture, there's only one possibility, it's her." Ted replied.

"Coincidence?" Tony asked.

"Again, 10 minutes ago, I would have agreed, but this profile" Ted said waving the paper in his hand "this is Kelly's childhood. I know that because I was there"

Vance didn't really believe it "Captain Taylor, they were killed in car crash, NIS undertook an investigation for it" he knew the history of Gibbs's pain.

"You don't think **I** know that Director, Kelly was like a daughter to me! Shannon was one of my wife's closet friends! **I** was at their funeral! **I** had to sooth my wife & son for months after they passed! Not to mention trying to help Gibbs through it!" Ted bit back, he was starting to loose his cool himself "I have no idea what is going on. Something is obviously majorly wrong, but I promise you, this girl is Kelly & there is not a damn thing you can say to change my mind about it"

Vance could see the pain, anger but also the complete belief the man had about this situation "DiNozzo, you & David start helping McGee, now! I will get the commander's death passed to Jones & his team"

"Yes sir" Tony replied "what about Gibbs?" he was seriously concerned about his boss.

"He needs a moment" Ted replied "When he's ready, he'll come out, in the meantime we find her"

Tony & Vance flashed each other a look, this guy looked like he was about to take control.

"Ahh, found something" Tim said, he was feeling confused, but also that he'd let his boss down, he'd had a few battles with her already!

"What?" Ted asked.

"Her home address, I think" Tim replied "I found the address she was logged in from & accessed the DMV records for who's registered there"

"And McGee?" Gibbs asked coming back into the bullpen, he'd emptied his stomach but managed to get his emotions under control.

Vance could see Gibbs was uncomfortable with the all the stares "McGee"

"Right, ahh, not sure this is her boss" Tim said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahh" Tim said, he really didn't know how to say it "It's a girl with a different name & she has a brother"

Gibbs stared at McGee, not really believing it.

"Put it up on the plasma McGee" Tony said, he could see his boss's nerves were all over the shop.

Tim put up the 2 pictures & details on the plasma.

Gibbs's eyes widened as soon as he saw the pictures, he closed his eyes & re-opened them, trying to refocus. He thought he'd be drawn to the girl first, but he just stared at the young boy, he looked like... him! Except for that hair! He then looked at the girl, those eyes, that smile, it was definitely his girl. He then looked at the names. Kayla Anne Jackson & Phoenix Leroy Jackson. Didn't fit entirely, but still did. He liked Phoenix, but Leroy? Really? and where on earth did Kayla come from? He knew where Anne & Jackson came from, but wondered why the name change? Heck, he wondered about everything!

Ted did a double take, he looked at the boy & felt like he was looking at his friend from 20 years ago & then he looked at the girl, he had to admit, she'd grown into a beautiful lady, and it was her, even he recognised those eyes & that smile. He looked at his friend & saw he was struggling to cope "We'll get them back Jethro"

Vance looked at Ted, he could he was looking at Gibbs with sorrow & nerves "They're yours?'

Ted could see Gibbs couldn't say anything yet "Yes, no matter their names, both of them are Gibbses. Not sure where Kayla comes from, but Anne was Jethro's mother's name & Jackson.."

"is Gibbs's father" Tony finished, he drew a nod from Ted.

There was just one thing Ted didn't get, he went up to Gibbs & pulled him back to give them some space "Jethro, how is he possible? Shannon wasn't pregnant, was she?" he asked softly, he'd noticed the date of birth was after the accident.

Gibbs looked at his friend & then back to the screen "She wasn't"

"Could she not have told you?" Ted asked.

A lightbulb went off "G-d damn it!" Gibbs sighed as he sat down in his chair.

"Take that as a yes?" Ted asked gently, he was glad the others were giving them some space.

"The deal when I got home from Panama" Gibbs said "said she'd not tell me if she ever fell pregnant again & it looked like I'd be deployed cause she didn't want me worrying & getting.."

"your sorry ass into trouble again?" Ted finished with a small smile.

Gibbs finally let out a smirk but his eyes fell back onto the screen "What the hell is going on? How's this even possible?"

"I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of it" Ted replied.

"Ahh boss" Tony interrupted, he saw his boss look over "We've got their cell numbers, her's is off, but his is on. He's at the Georgetown Promenade"

"Go and get him" Gibbs replied instantly.

"Gibbs, what pretence are we to get him in on?" Vance asked cautiously.

Gibbs couldn't answer that, he didn't know.

"Ahh boss, it looks like he's a player in the same online game. I've actually played against him too" Tim said, he was now feeling really bad about this.

Gibbs just stared at McGee, he'd played against both his kids? Wait, he had 2 kids? He had a son! Ohh boy! He took a deep breath "and?"

"Well, maybe I'm missing & you need to speak with him about what kind of contact he's had with me?" Tim suggested.

Vance nodded "will have to do. DiNozzo, you & David go & get him"

"Yes Director" Tony replied "We'll get him boss" he'd do whatever possible for his boss.

"We will Gibbs" Ziva added, like everyone, she was still reeling from the news, but would do whatever she could.

Vance watched as Ted & Gibbs just sat there for a few minutes, neither man moved, to him it looked like Ted was just as shocked & reeling as Gibbs was, he clearly had cared very much for Kelly.

"You know what I don't get" Ted finally said.

"There's just one thing?" Gibbs retorted, he had so many thoughts going through his head it wasn't funny.

"No, but didn't Mac ID them? Didn't he..." Ted didn't finish the sentence, he saw Gibbs's eyes widened. "Jethro, be serious! The guy might have been a prick, a bastard, but he wouldn't have done that" he knew the guy was bastard, but he'd not do something this bad!

"The guy hated me, you know that!" Gibbs retorted, he was now pissed off "He did it"

"we don't know that" Ted replied.

"you remember the day Kelly went to the lake?" Gibbs asked, it was the 2nd worst day of his life.

"Can't really forget it, but what about it?" Ted asked, he'd spent all night looking for her, he'd been worried beyond anything.

"What did he say before you helped him out?" Gibbs asked, his friend had come inside having heard the commotion.

Ted's eyes widened, he suddenly realised Gibbs could be right "Let's find them, we'll then deal with him!"

"McGee, I want everything on a MacDonald Fielding, he was married to Joanne & was Shannon's step-father" Gibbs ordered, he then thought about Shannon, where was she?

"Anyone else at that address?" Gibbs added hastily.

"No boss, just them and I've found the title deeds..." McGee started but stopped.

"and?" Gibbs & Ted both asked.

"Their place is owned by the ...Gibbs Family Trust" Tim answered.

Gibbs flashed Ted a look, he was now even more confused, their names were Jackson, but the place was still under Gibbs? What on earth was going on.

"McGee, get with Abby, keep looking for her & for what Gibbs has asked." Vance ordered.

"Ahh Abby?" McGee asked, she was going to freak out.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked "Tell her to shelve it all, find my family!"

"Yes boss" McGee replied heading straight for the lift.

* * *

Ted headed down to the lab "anything McGee?" he wanted to give Gibbs some time.

"Abby's speaking with Kelly's office, as far as I can tell MacDonald Fielding has been living in Houston for the last 17 or so years, trying to get records to see if he'd had anyone living with him"

"and?" Gibbs demanded coming in.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, she was feeling utterly confused, but also felt horrible for Gibbs, she went to hug him.

"Abby! What do you have?" Gibbs barked, he didn't have time for emotions.

"Right, I just spoke with her boss, he said that she'd requested the day off, something about a important personal matter." Abby reported.

"Jethro, how are you?" Ducky asked, he too had been caught up & was concerned for his friend.

"Not now Duck. Anything on...…." Gibbs couldn't finish the sentence though.

"Shannon" Ted said quietly, finishing his friends statement.

"Oh, I found out something" Abby said waiting for Gibbs to look back at her "He said that when she first started in the office, around 5 years ago, her name was Kelly Gibbs! but she changed it like 5-6 months in"

Gibbs swallowed "Did he say anything else?"

"Yea" Abby said, "Gibbs I'm sorry. He said they moved here from Houston after their mother died, I'm sooo sorry Gibbs!" she finished reaching out to hug him.

Gibbs felt numb, he'd just lost her again, he could tell Abby was hugging him, but didn't really register it.

Ducky dropped his head, he could see the pain in his friends eyes.

Ted cursed, damn! But wait Houston? Mac was in Houston "Fucking Bastard!" he just couldn't help himself.

Gibbs shared a look "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Ahh boss" Tony said coming into the room.

All eyes turned to him, Tony wasn't sure what was going, but it wasn't good, Gibbs looked horrible "He's here"

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro, you need to get your family back together, put everything else aside" Ducky said gently, though it wasn't confirmed, both Gibbs & Ted felt like it was Mac, who was he to say otherwise? He just wanted his friend to focus on the good things?

Gibbs knew Ducky was right "Where is he?"

"Conference room…... and" Tony said.

"and what?" Gibbs asked.

"He's got a dog with him, refused to leave him tied up outside, Director wasn't too happy" Tony said, that dog was scary!

Gibbs smiled "then let it be" he replied, before turning to Ducky "Duck, could you talk to him with Tony?"

"Of course Jethro" Ducky replied.

Ducky entered the conference room with Tony, both were extremely nervous, Gibbs was watching from the Directors office, along with Ted & Vance.

"Mr Jackson" Tony said.

Nix turned, he'd been at the window staring out "It's Phoenix"

"Pleasure to meet you Phoenix, I'm Dr Mallard, call me Ducky" Ducky said stretching his hand.

"Doctor Mallard" Nix said shaking it.

Ducky raised his eyebrow, this boy clearly had respect.

They all sat down, Tony could see the dog had settled down at Nix's feet.

"What's his name?" Ducky asked.

"Buster" Nix answered "But you didn't ask me here to speak about my dog, is my sister on her way? As I already said, I wont answer questions without her"

"We're still trying to find her, any ideas as to where she is?" Tony asked, he was feeling beyond nervous & thought this was really weird.

"This morning she said she would be occupied all day with a important work meeting, so I'm not expecting to hear from her until later tonight to be honest" Nix replied.

Gibbs had been watching & couldn't believe how nervous he was, his boy looked just like him, except for that hair of course, he smiled. But what was he saying, his sister had work? She'd told work it was personal, what was going on? He got a very bad feeling.

"I'm sure we can track her down, is it just you & your sister?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, our parents have both passed" Nix replied.

Gibbs felt a pain, they thought he was dead? He needed no further confirmations, he was going to kill Mac! He could also see the pain on his face, it was obviously hard for him to talk about.

"Well, I'm sure they'd both be proud of you" Ducky said, he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Thank you, but honestly, how would you know? You don't know me or them" Nix bit back.

"Perhaps you could tell me about them?" Ducky suggested.

"They're private, and what does this have to do with that missing agent from my online game?" Nix retorted, his parents were private.

"You said you wanted to wait for your sister before starting the questions, my colleague was just interested" Tony said, he could see the kid was defensive.

"So small talk? You've got a missing agent & you're making small talk with me? What service does that give to finding him! I thought NCIS was like the marines, don't you take care of your own, you know leave no man behind. Shouldn't you be concentrating on finding him instead of making small talk with me! " Nix exclaimed.

Tony & Ducky shared a look, that was so Gibbs like it wasn't funny.

Ducky took a breath "I assure you, we take our responsibilities seriously. You seem to have a lot of respect for the missing agent, or perhaps the marines"

"My father was a marine! One of the best scout snipers the Core had! So yes, I respect marines" Nix said back proudly.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel pride at his boys pride in him.

"and your mother?" Ducky asked.

"She was my mum" Nix answered, he was getting fed up "Either ask your questions or I am out of here"

"Just settle down" Tony suggested, this wasn't going like he hoped, actually he had no idea what he was expecting.

"Settle down?" Nix chuckled "Trust me, this is me settled down, you don't want me to start at you & you especially don't want to deal with my sister, she'll have you for breakfast!"

Vance had to admit watching this young man, there was no denying he was Gibbs's son.

"Woof!" Buster barked.

"Oh, then there's him, he doesn't really like it when I get upset, he's kinda protective" Nix smirked as he patted Buster, who'd stood up trying to protect his owner.

Tony & Ducky shared a look, this kid was definitely a Gibbs. Tony's cell went off, he read the message "come out"

"Just give us a minute" Tony said, taking Ducky out with him.

Gibbs was waiting outside the conference room when the came out "Tony, get back to helping the others" Tony nodded.

"I have to say, he's your boy" Ducky smiled.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile "I know"

"A blind man could tell you that" Ted smirked, drawing one from his friend as he moved down the hall a short way, giving him some space.

Gibbs was pacing, trying to work up the courage to go in, Ducky & Ted just watched him, when the door opened, Gibbs was a good few feet from the door.

Nix came out & saw Ducky "I'm leaving, you want me back, talk to me through my sister" he said, he couldn't believe they hadn't even asked him about the missing agent, but he was fed up.

Nix took two steps & just stopped & stared, was he dreaming? This man looked like? It was impossible, he was dreaming, no having a nightmare, he closed his eyes & opened them again, still there.

Gibbs swallowed, he could see the shock on his son's face, he had to handle this right, but what way was that?

Nix could feel anger growing inside, he'd been alive this whole time? Where the hell had he been? They'd gone through all the crap with Mac & he'd lost his mum & he was just here.

Gibbs could see the anger growing "I know you're confused, I am too. I understand if you're angry or upset. All I want to say is I love you. Mac, he, he took you all from me, I only found out now, I'm sorry." though he hadn't gotten full details of what the prick did, or that it was him, he just knew it was him!

Nix didn't know what to say, Mac had taken them? Yea, he was a bastard, but that much of one? "We thought you died"

Gibbs cringed, he took a few steps towards his boy "I thought the same thing about you all" he moved to put his hand on his son's shoulder & was glad when he didn't pull back "I'm sorry, we will figure this out, I promise you, we'll find your sister & be a family & nothing, nothing will tear us apart again, I love you son"

Nix just listened to him, everything sounded great, he'd wanted this all his life & it seemed Mac had been that much of a bastard after all, it seemed he was telling the truth about thinking they had died, he fell into his dad.

Gibbs just brought his son into his embrace & held him "Everything will be ok, we'll get through this son"

Nix just stood there in his dad's embrace, he felt instantly safe, he hadn't felt like this since.. since his mum had been alive & held him.

Ducky & Ted watched on & shared a smile, they were happy it went as well as could be.

They finally came out of their embrace smiling at each other.

"mum" Nix whispered.

Gibbs teared up "I know, it's ok pal, you don't have to say anything" he said reassuringly "but I'd like to know who this is" he said looking down.

"This is Buster" Nix said crouching down & patting him.

Gibbs smiled as he joined his son, he patted the dog "Hello Buster, pleased to meet you"

"Woof!" Buster barked.

Gibbs smiled "I like him pal"

Nix smiled "thanks, we need to find Kell"

"Been trying, found you first" Gibbs replied.

Nix smiled "think I can find her"

"Then lets find her" Gibbs replied, as they stood back up.

Gibbs led his son down to the squad room, he saw the team there "you've met most of my team already, but this is Tim & Abby"

"Hi" Tim & Abby said.

"Nice to meet you" Nix replied.

"Ted Taylor" Ted greeted.

Nix's eyes widened "Harry's dad?"

Ted smiled "one and the same"

Nix smiled "Hi"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile "you know about Ted?"

Nix grinned "Kells' told me everything"

The two men flashed each other a look "everything?"

"water guns, trips to the park, those nicknames" Nix answered "We wanted to go back to the park, but she couldn't remember where it was".

"Tell you what Phoenix, after all of this is sorted out we'll go back there. I remember where it is" Ted said smiling, he could already see a slight change in Gibbs & was glad for it.

"Oh yea" Gibbs agreed.

"Sounds great" Nix replied "How'd you find us though?"

"Your sisters nickname actually" Gibbs replied "she uses that as her name on the online game thingy"

"online game thingy?" Nix asked, what did his dad mean.

Tim approached "Gunny Fawkes, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Elf Lord" that would explain part of it.

"Elf Lord? You?" Nix asked surprised, so he wasn't missing.

"Yeap. Was telling Tony about my battle with your sister last night when your dad & Captain Taylor heard the name, everything kinda came from that" Tim explained.

Nix just smiled.

Gibbs could tell they were all just staring at his boy, and so was he, but he wanted to get on with it & was about to prod, but his son didn't need it.

"Do you have a port I can use?" Nix asked.

"Sure, use mine" Tim offered.

Nix sat down & got his laptop out "thanks"

"Ahh, her phone's off" Tony said.

"No it's not" Nix replied "we never turn them off, ever, it's a rule" he finished with a smile to his dad.

Gibbs smiled at his son "which one?"

"F14" Nix answered.

Gibbs smiled again, it felt so good to smile & there were some new rules he needed to learn.

Tony looked at McGee confused, why couldn't they see her signal then? And what the heck is F14?

"Ah, how come we can't see her GPS tracks then?" McGee asked.

Nix grinned "Because she's probably got her phone on hush mode"

"Hush mode?" Abby asked, she'd never heard of that.

"Kell wrote a program to mask the GPS signal, just incase we got unwanted visitors" Nix finished looking at his dad.

Gibbs tensed "He'll have to go through me now, don't worry, he'll be dealt with!"

Nix nodded "anyway, she wrote a program so that our phones could appear 'off', no calls or messages can get through & you can't track the GPS signal at all"

"So, how are you going to find her?" Ziva asked.

"That's a hell of write, that wouldn't be an easy program at all" McGee said a little shocked, that was a program that would be very high level.

"and my sister's an amazing programmer, I only wish I can get to her level one day, she's brilliant" Nix answered.

Gibbs smiled at his pride in his sister.

Ducky smiled "So she's a computer programmer?"

Abby cringed, she knew where she worked & it wasn't anywhere close to that field.

"No" Nix replied, he hesitated, he knew his dad's distaste for lawyers "She's, she's….. a lawyer" he finished looking at his dad.

Gibbs couldn't hide the shock "Lawyer?"

Ted was also surprised at that, that was one profession he'd never have considered Kelly for when she was growing up, the kid laughed too much.

Nix nodded "She wanted to try to get us away from him somehow, thought it would be the best path to take, but….she's really good! She kicks ass! You don't mess with her!"

Tony shared a look with Ziva that sounds familiar.

"It's ok pal, I bet she's good" Gibbs said, he could see he was defending her choice "Your sister" he prodded.

"Right, Kell wrote this other program, it's kind of a broadcasting app, you can send a message through it & it sends it to the intended target through all our communication mediums, iMessage, WhatsApp, Viber, email, all of them." Nix started to explain.

"but if its off…" Tony commented only to be cut off

"Because you didn't let me finish" Nix retorted eyeing him.

"DiNozzo, let him finish" Gibbs interjected.

"Right, sorry boss" Tony replied, sharing a smile with the others, they were…. The same?

"If the receiving phone gets messages through all the mediums within the required time frame from the same sender, it allows the message to get through" Nix explained, as he connected his phone to his laptop.

McGee & Abby shared a look, that was damn impressive!

"I just need to make sure it is in hush mode, otherwise she'll get the shits. let's see" Nix said looking at his screen.

Gibbs was standing behind his boy watching, not that he had any idea what he was looking at. "and?"

"It's in hush mode, but I have no idea why, we've never really used it, only to test it & we were always together" Nix answered.

That didn't sit right with Gibbs "send her a message"

Nix nodded & typed "Kell, call me, need to talk, asap – Semper F1 – need to talk! Nix"

Gibbs read the message, as did the others who were close enough, he let out a chuckle "nice pal" he said ruffling his hair.

Ted just rolled his eyes "is there a single Gibbs that isn't a marine?" he whispered, it drew a smirk from Gibbs.

Nix just smiled, he could see the others were confused but didn't care "she'll call"

Sure enough not 3 minutes later his phone rang.

"Phoenix! What's wrong?" Kelly said worried, now was not a good timing at all!

Gibbs heard her voice, while it sounded stressed, hearing it was calming, it hadn't changed that much.

"I need to talk to you, now Kell" Nix said.

"about? and you better alone" Kelly said, she'd had to keep reminding him not to use that name if in company.

"Oh please, you will never be Kayla to me! I just need to talk to you about something important" Nix replied.

While Kelly wanted to, she couldn't, not now "Phoenix, I can't at the moment, can't this wait til later tonight? I said I'd be tied up all day"

"No it can't, I need you Kells" Nix replied, why was she always so stubborn?

Kelly sighed "I know things haven't been easy, I know I'm not mum & I've done the best I could, but this time I need you to step up & be a responsible adult. I need you to handle whatever it is yourself, like I know you can" She really could leave where she was.

"I know you're not mum, I've never expected you to be mum Kell. And I am a responsible adult, I just really need to talk, can you at least tell me where you are? I'll come to you, I just need to talk" Nix tried

Gibbs had rested against the desk, she sounded horrible & to hear them both talk about Shannon pained him, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder to steady him. He could also hear the heavy breathing she way making.

"I can't, I know how that sounds, but I, I need you to…" Kelly started to say.

"The hell you can't Kell, F4, fucking tell me!" Nix demanded, she'd never withheld anything from him, well except for once.

Kelly took a deep breath "No Phoenix, F1 & watch you language with me! Don't make me regret getting rid of the swear jar!"

Gibbs eyes widened at the last exchange, seemed the rules were definitely alive, well & being used & his girl was definitely more than into the mother role.

"Yea, about that, F1…." Nix started but he didn't know how to say it "that's kinda why we need to talk, you've lost that privilege"

Gibbs wasn't sure this was the best way to tell her, especially over the phone, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Kelly skipped a heartbeat, what was her brother saying? "Where are you?"

"NCIS" Nix answered.

Gibbs could hear her breathing was now rapid.

Kelly took a deep breath, they had one chance, just one "Phoenix, listen to me, very carefully. I know you'll be mad, but shelve it. There's someone you need to find"

Gibbs & Nix looked at each other in shock, everyone else was stunned too.

Nix finally managed to speak "yea, found him, how do you…"

Kelly let a few tears roll down her cheek "You found him?"

Gibbs could hear the emotions in her voice, he took a deep breath "Kelly angel?"

Kelly started to hyperventilate, she hadn't heard his voice in forever "dad?"

Ted saw tears roll down his friends face.

"Angel, tell me where you are, I'll come get you" Gibbs said, she sounded distraught.

"Bowie, but you….. you have to hurry!" Kelly begged, they didn't have a lot of time.

"We're coming Kell" Nix said jumping up.

"NO!" Kelly yelled "No, you can't come Nix, please dad, he can't come, it's not safe"

"Kell something is wrong I am coming" Nix replied, he'd never heard his sister like this, he'd be damned if his sister would keep him away.

"It's not safe, please Phoenix, you have to stay there" Kelly begged.

"Phoenix, I will get her, nothing will happen to her, but you're staying here" Gibbs said.

"But.." Nix tried.

"No buts, something is obviously going on that we don't know, if your sister says it isn't safe, we have to trust what she's saying, F2" Gibbs replied

Nix knew there'd be no arguing his dad was looking at him with that look Kelly had told him about & then there was the F2, he was sure his dad would use F1 if he continued to challenge, so he just nodded.

Gibbs smiled "I'll get her"

"DiNozzo, you & Ziva get the car" Gibbs said seeing them head straight out, he turned to McGee "Transfer the call to my phone McGee, get a location & send it to DiNozzo" He took a breath "Vance is in his office, looking into some stuff for us. I want you to take the pair of you up there McGee and no matter what you don't let him out of your sight, am I clear?"

"Crystal boss, he'll be fine" McGee answered, passing the phone back to Gibbs with the call.

"Take Buster, he's a trained guard dog, he'll come in handy, he knows Kells scent & will protect her to the hilt" Nix said passing the leash.

Gibbs nodded "I'll bring her back pal" he said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead, before rushing out of the building.

As he reached the car, he saw Tony, Ziva & Ted all gearing up.

Gibbs got himself & Buster into the car & sped out of the car park.

"Kell angel, you with me?" Gibbs asked, as he drove as fast as possible.

"Yes, you have to hurry dad! Please!" Kelly begged.

Gibbs put his foot down harder, sending the occupants bouncing in their seats, he would get there in time, his girl needed him, he wouldn't let her down "I'm coming Kell, I'm coming"

"I've got some men nearby, they'll meet us there" Ted said, knowing something was wrong, he wanted to make sure they had plenty of backup.

Gibbs nodded, truth be told he was beyond grateful that his friend had been with him for these last few hours, he doubted he could have gone through it without him.

Gibbs was getting close "Almost there angel, stay with me, you with me Kells?" he asked as he turned into the last street required, he saw the SWAT car pull in behind him.

"Yes, ohh g-d, hurry! Hurry dad!" Kelly begged, they were here!

Gibbs outright floored the last 500 yards, his girl sounded beyond distraught, that wasn't acceptable! Ted had tensed up even further, if that was possible. Kelly was always like a daughter to him & to hear her so distraught, was just not acceptable.

Tony jumped out of the car, they were in a car park of park "Boss, signal's within 100 yards of us"

Gibbs got Buster out "Seek" he released the leash & watched as Buster took off, he & the others followed, including the 2 SWAT officers that had pulled up.

Gibbs saw her running straight towards him, he rushed to her instantly taking hold of her "Shh angel, I'm here, dad's here"

Kelly clung to her dad, she didn't want to let go, but she had to, she grabbed his hand & raced back the way she came to the other end of the park.

"Angel slow down, it's going to be ok" Gibbs said, where was he taking her?

"You have to hurry! He's hurting her!" Kelly cried pointing to another car park.

Gibbs was confused. "Who's hurting who? Slow down sweet heart" she was hyperventilating again.

"Black SUV, far corner, go!" Kelly begged.

"Kelly angel" Gibbs tried, what was going on?

"He's hurting her!" Kelly cried.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Mum!" Kelly half yelled half cried.

Gibbs eyes widened, he was confused but hell no, no one did that! "Ziva stay with Kelly"

Ted's eyes widened as well, he was beyond confused but took off instantly, whoever it was, was about to get a ass-kicking & not just from Gibbs!

Tony had already started bolting for the vehicle before Gibbs had finished giving his directive & saw that Ted had done likewise, the guy looked pissed! He brought one of his SWAT officers with them & left the other with Kelly.

Tony was surprised though, Gibbs had still overtaken them, he'd never seen his boss run so fast. He was struggling to keep up.

As they approached, they slowed, they saw feet moving on the other side of the SUV, they came around each side cautiously, seeing one man standing & watching another obviously beating down on a woman. Tony & Ted went straight for the first man, taking him by surprise they managed to pin him instantly.

Even though he had the guy pinned Ted laid a half dozen hits to the guy, he needed to cause these guys pain.

Gibbs saw a man standing over someone & beating on her, his fury boiled over. He grabbed the man by his neck & threw him off the woman & down on the ground a good few feet away. He saw the hair & the body shape was right too. He stood menacingly between the man & her, just staring him down.

"Wasn't expecting this, but I'll take it" Quinn sneered.

"Oh, you're definitely going to be taking something" Gibbs replied, he would beat the guy senseless.

The pair charged & started attacking each other. Tony, Ted & his Sergeant, Dan Evans, all watched on as they held the other man down.

Tony flashed a look at, at well, Shannon, she was trying to get bearings, while his boss obviously wanted to cause that guy pain, she needed him more, he flashed a look at Ted, who nodded. They approached the pair & managed after a few minutes to pull them apart, slamming Quinn to the ground & cuffing him.

"You're under arrest" Ted sneered into his ear "please resist, I'd like nothing more than to continue the ass-kicking you were getting"

Tony helped Gibbs up, he could see the annoyance "Boss, she needs you"

Gibbs turned & saw her trying to stand up, he went to her instantly, helping her stand.

"Thank you" Shannon got out, looking at the man who helped her.

Gibbs smiled "you're welcome" she looked straight at him & not registered anything, it was kind of funny.

"I, I need to go" Shannon said, she had to get Kelly, get Phoenix & disappear.

"I think you should rest a minute" Gibbs suggested, she didn't look the best, but thankfully, didn't look like any major injuries had befallen her, thank heavens!

Shannon steadied herself "No, I'm fine, thank you for your assistance, but I have to go" and with that she walked off.

Gibbs was a little shocked, that was the second time she'd looked at him & not registered anything, but she was still in shock, so he didn't see it as not remembering him, he found it slightly amusing.

Tony watched her head off & flashed Ted a look, what the?

Kelly had slumped down onto the grass cuddling Buster, she just hoped her dad would get there before Quinn really hurt her, thankfully he'd only started when her dad had arrived. She knew there'd be explanations required, but seeing him hurt her, she would have shot him, but she didn't have her gun! She felt relief when she saw her mum walking towards her, she looked well, semi ok, she took off in a sprint.

"Mum!" Kelly yelled, throwing herself into her.

Shannon got the fright of her life, but took hold of her "Kelly! What on earth are you doing here? Doesn't matter, we have to get out of here, get your brother & go. Where is he?"

"He's safe" Kelly whispered, she'd missed her mum's hugs.

"Good, do you have the money & the passports I asked you to stash for an emergency?" Shannon asked.

"Yes" Kelly answered.

"Good, where's your car?" Shannon asked, pulling her girl back from her.

Kelly got confused, didn't she see who'd helped her? "Umm"

"Angel, I know things are confusing, but we have to get out of here, it's the only chance we have" Shannon replied, she knew Mac would have Quinn sprung within hours, they needed ever minute they could get.

"It's not" Kelly replied timidly, she knew her dad would keep them safe now.

Shannon sighed "I know you don't want to leave, I know you & Nix have made a life here, but we don't have any other choice. Who is in charge Kelly Anne, you or me?"

"You" Kelly swallowed, she always felt 10 in these conversations.

Gibbs had been watching from a short distance, seeing his wife & daughter standing there perfectly healthy if not older, was really confusing, but also so heartwarming, he couldn't help but smile. But listening to the exchange it was obvious, whatever the reason for what she had done she did to protect them both.

"So, where is your car?" Shannon asked, she hated talking to her daughter like that, but they didn't have a moment to spare.

Kelly saw her dad standing behind them, here goes nothing, she pointed in his direction "that way"

Shannon nodded & turned, she took once step & froze, her eyes widened as she just stared at him, it was impossible, she closed her eyes, dream, it's a dream, she opened them, nope still there.

Gibbs swallowed, he could see the pure shock on her face, he approached "not a dream"

Kelly watched her mum, but was shocked at what she did next, she started punching him!

Gibbs was shocked that she started punching him, he just tried to grip her into a hug.

"Where have you been?" Shannon cried over & over hitting him.

Gibbs finally got her in a hug "I'm here now Shan, I love you, never going to leave you again" he assured her, he needed to tell her "Mac stole you"

Shannon couldn't believe she was standing in her husbands arms, it was a scent she'd only dreamed about, but she then heard the last 3 words 'Mac stole you', she didn't know what to say, she just pulled back from him.

Gibbs could see she was confused "It doesn't matter at the moment, we'll talk through it all, all that matters is we're together & no one will ever take you away from me again, I love you Shannon" he finished caressing her cheek.

Shannon let a few tears roll down her cheek, right at this second whatever the cause was didn't matter "I love you Jethro"

A 2nd pair of SWAT Officers had now arrived & Ted had them helping cover these two pricks "They move an inch, just shoot, don't even bother asking the question"

"Yes sir" Sgt Evans replied as he took charge of the situation.

Ted turned to see Gibbs & Shannon embracing, he was utterly confused as to how she was alive, but was ever so glad about the fact. He started to head towards them with Tony next to him when he noticed a lone figure on the grass area they'd come from, it was Mac!

"Tony" Ted said quietly "No sudden movements, but the guy on the grass, our 11 o'clock, we need to take him down! It's Mac"

Tony flashed a look to where Ted had directed & saw a guy standing there, Ziva was fairly close to him. The fury Tony felt for the guy was extreme!

Ted took a few more steps when he saw that Mac had obviously noticed him notice him & took off, damn! He took off in a sprint.

"Ziva! Your 5 o'clock" Tony yelled, as he too started sprinting.

Ziva turned & saw a guy running, immediately giving chase.

Gibbs heard the commotion & turned his attention from his wife, all he saw was Ziva, Tony & Ted running back towards where they came from chasing a lone figure.

"Stay here, I've got this!" Ted called to Gibbs.

Gibbs tensed immediately, grabbing Kelly he pulled her & Shannon behind him.

Kelly felt herself being grabbed, but she saw Buster had taken off as well "Buster!" she yelled as she ran off trying to get him to come back to her.

"Kelly!" Gibbs yelled, damn! He knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting his wife to stay back, so he took off, making sure he was in front of her.

Gibbs & Shannon reached the hill just in time to see Ziva tackling one guy, Ted had managed to grab Kelly & Tony had Mac slammed against a car. Shannon was still trying to process everything, she had no clue as to what was going on & she saw the dog, Buster, was barking madly at Mac.

However, before Tony could cuff the guy he pulled a weapon.

Ted instantly manoeuvred Kelly behind him, trying to shield her. "What are you trying to achieve with that? You're done!" he snapped.

"It's simple, I'm leaving" Mac snarled taking a step towards to them. He had felt bad for this situation, but he was in a foul mood & he couldn't actually believe Gibbs had found them today! He wasn't going to stick around.

"You really think we're going to let you leave?" Ted asked astounded "after what you did? you're fucking mental!"

Gibbs had tried to keep a distance, he wanted to keep Shannon safe, but needed to say something to this prick! "He's not mental, he's a fucking lunatic! Why should I not put a bullet through you?" he asked coming closer.

"He's perfectly sane" Kelly insisted trying to come out from behind Ted, it drew stunned looks from everyone.

Ted couldn't believe she'd said that, but he just moved with her, trying to keep her covered.

"You're 100% sane, aren't you?" Kelly sneered, there was no way she wanted him to be able to use an altered mental state as a defence in court.

Mac actually laughed "very good Louise, already thinking 3 steps ahead, just like I taught you"

"It's Kelly!" Gibbs barked.

Kelly laughed herself, she was using her anger towards this bastard to keep her nerves under control "you seriously think I learnt anything, but especially that from you? Think your memory's fading, because that I did not get from you! That I got from my mother! My own flesh & blood, something you're not!"

While Shannon was still utterly confused & had to admit, she wasn't feeling 100%, but what were they talking about? At least her daughter got whatever it was from her & not him!

Kelly took a deep breath, there was something she'd wanted to say to this bastard for years "I got nothing from you! You're a self centred, egotistical bastard who gets off on making others have to go through unthinkable trauma! and if you think I've forgotten about the day you had my brother roughed up, think again! You're a fucking asshole & I look forward to putting you behind bars for the rest of your fucking life!"

"You ungrateful little bitch, after everything I did for you! How dare you!" Mac snared coming closer.

Buster bared his teeth & barked at the man, trying to protect his owner.

Tony watched on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, he could see his boss was about to hurt this guy, but he hadn't managed to do or say anything before Mac fired his weapon. He saw Ted instantly turn his back to Mac holding Kelly to protect her from the shot, with Gibbs doing likewise with Shannon.

He drew his weapon, but before he got a shot off another shot had rung out & Buster had attacked Mac.

Tony was about to fire, when he saw Mac fall to the ground, he suddenly realised that Ted had fired his weapon, twice in quick succession & he'd done so while still keeping Kelly covered - that's SWAT for you! He approached the guy carefully & saw that he was now being covered by one of the SWAT Officer, who'd come racing upon hearing the shots, he moved the weapon clear of the body & bent down to check his vitals, he had none.

Tony exchanged a look with Ziva, who'd also drawn her weapon to cover him, one thing got them above everything, they'd never known Gibbs to not fire his weapon when taking fire, but this situation wasn't exactly normal.

"All clear boss" Tony reported.

Gibbs looked over & saw that Tony & a SWAT officer were standing over Mac, he stood up finally uncovering Shannon, he'd covered as much of her body with his as possible, not wanting her to get shot.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked his wife.

Shannon nodded, but both her & her husband's eyes instantly travelled to where her daughter was & saw that Ted hadn't moved.

"Kelly!" Shannon called.

Gibbs rushed & dropped down "Ted?"

Ted rolled over "you remember that IOU?" he tried to let out a smirk, but g-d it hurt!

Gibbs saw the wound, upper left shoulder "Get an ambulance!" he called. The SWAT Officer was over in an instant tending to his Captain's wound.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Shannon asked.

"Think so" Kelly replied, though this guy was still half over her.

Gibbs & Shannon breathed a sigh of relief.

Shannon looked back at the man who'd shielded Kelly, she got the fright of her life "Ted?"

Ted tried to smile "Shannon" damn his shoulder hurt, he flashed a look at Gibbs "Sorry" motioning behind them.

Gibbs turned & saw Mac lying there on the ground "Why are you sorry?"

Ted smirked "you said you wanted to do it, had no choice, couldn't let the guy shoot us!"

Shannon just stared at Mac, she was really confused.

"I owe you now" Gibbs smirked, he helped his girl up "you ok?"

Kelly nodded, she saw Buster lying on the ground "Buster!" she yelled running for him.

Ted looked over, the poor dog was lying on the ground, he looked at Gibbs & Shannon "Go, it's just a flesh wound"

Gibbs flashed a look at Shannon who was obviously confused about the dog "He's their dog"

Shannon's eyes widened & then fell, she crouched down next to her girl, seeing some lady trying to tend to Buster's wound.

"We've called for paramedics, we will do what we can" Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded as he helped Ziva tie a tourniquet around the wound on his right shoulder "He should be ok Kell" he said trying to reassure his girl. At least the dog was still conscious, that was good sign.

"He has to be" Kelly cried, she was petrified about telling her parents everything, telling her brother her mum was alive, but right now, she was scared for Buster, she just couldn't loose him, they couldn't loose him!

As Gibbs & Shannon tried to calm their girl they looked at each other, stared really. All the missing years, there was so much to say. She was utterly confused at everything! Gibbs had to admit, he was more than a little confused himself.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived & everyone was on their way to the hospital. Gibbs was in the car with his girls. Shannon had refused to go in the ambulance, insisting Ted & Buster needed it more.

"Kell, they'll take good care of him at the vet hospital, it's right next to the hospital, they will call me as soon as the know anything. Ted's with him still, but I want to get you checked. As soon as we're all cleared, we'll get over there" Gibbs said gently, getting her to leave Buster in the ambulance for the trip wasn't easy.

Shannon shared a look with him, all three of them were in the backseat.

Kelly took a deep breath, she was feeling a little queazy, but being here in between her parents, feeling nothing but safe, she suddenly felt all the nerves about what she knew. She poured it all out, everything.

Gibbs & Shannon just listened to her in utter shock. By the time they got to the hospital Kelly had poured everything out.

Gibbs was downright furious! It wasn't enough that he stole them? The bastard forced them to lie to Nix about Shannon just so they could get away? and then forcing his girl to keep pretending about it all. But then he heard what was going to happen if he hadn't gotten to Shannon in time. He felt like he could be ill, again. He wanted to rip into something, no someone! If Mac wasn't dead, he'd beat him to a bloody pulp! He wondered if Ducky would say anything to some postmortem bruising? Quinn wasn't dead though & he would make sure he got the book thrown at him! Heck, could he conduct a jail breakout, to simply be able to shoot the guy? He'd look into that... he wanted to...

Shannon's heart broke for her girl completely, she knew she'd been living with stress, but no where near the amount she had been! She was beyond grateful her husband had gotten to her when he did, she was not looking forward having to go into that place, though she would have to keep her kids safe. Shannon just kept hold of her girl as she sobbed into her & her husband "Shh angel, it'll all be ok, we're here now"

"It'll all be ok Kell, no one will separate us again" Gibbs added, he just held onto them both.

Tony flashed Ziva a look, the pair were in the front of the car, he could tell she was just as disgusted, heart broken & shocked at what they'd heard as he was.

As they pulled up at the hospital Shannon could hear Kelly breathing heavily, but it wasn't due to the crying, her eyes suddenly widened "Jethro, open your door!"

Gibbs didn't understand her outburst, they were all about to get out anyway, but he opened it.

Shannon pushed Kelly over her father's lap "in the gutter angel"

Gibbs saw his wife basically shove their girl over his lap, when he heard her comments, his eyes suddenly widened in understanding. He helped position her while making sure her hair didn't get in the way, he just held her head up trying to sooth her "it's ok angel, it's going to be ok"

Shannon rubbed her daughter's back, she could hear it all coming up, she knew it wasn't just from the car ride, but from everything "it's ok angel"

Tony & Ziva flashed each other a concerned look, maybe Kelly wasn't ok?

"We'll get a doctor boss" Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head "no need, just get me a wet towel & some water" he replied, he knew the main cause of this & he and Shannon could take care of it.

Tony & Ziva headed inside, Ziva retrieved the required items & headed back out.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ted more or less demanded of Tony.

"He's still in the car, Kelly's...under the weather" Tony replied, not really knowing how to say it.

Ted looked at Tony a little confused, he thought for a moment & then the memory hit "ah, she still gets motion sick"

Tony nodded in understanding "Shouldn't you get that taken care of?"

"It's a flesh wound, will only need a few stitches" Ted replied "I told the paramedics to deliver Buster before checking me in, dog doesn't look good"

Tony gave him a worried look, that didn't sound good. He did however get Ted checked through & it was only a few minutes later Gibbs came in with Shannon & Kelly, who was still looking a little green.

Gibbs stood by his girl as both she & Shannon were checked out, his girl was still looking a little green & hadn't uttered a word since the car. He looked over at his wife as the doctor did a thorough check of her, she didn't look all that bad, but she'd just taken her blouse off & he could see possible bruising forming, he clenched his fist, he just wished he'd gotten more time with Quinn! His thoughts were interrupted though, the doctor was talking to Kelly.

"You seem fine, maybe a little dehydrated is all, still feeling sick?" the doctor asked.

Kelly shook her head, she was feeling horrible, it had been ages since her motion sickness had gotten the better of her, but she kinda bet that it wasn't the only reason for her hurling her stomach contents.

"Ok, then I prescribe some fluids & rest, you should be fine soon enough" the doctor replied.

Gibbs could see she wasn't going to answer "thank you, we'll get plenty of fluids into her & some rest" he saw the doctor head off & was about to say something when he heard something.

"I don't need x-rays! It's a flesh wound, just stitch me up!" Ted insisted.

"Captain Taylor, we just want to make sure everything is ok in your shoulder, you're no spring chicken" the doctor said.

"I'm fine, no x-ray" Ted retorted.

Gibbs saw Shannon shew her doctor away & head for Ted, he just watched.

Shannon drew the curtain "Ted! If the doctor wants an x-ray, don't you think you should comply?"

Ted looked at her, he'd tried to get patched up before Martha got there because she would have insisted on the same thing, guess Martha didn't need to be there..

"Well?" Shannon prodded, before turning to her husband "and don't you think you should get checked too?" he'd been in a scuffle & had some bruising too.

The men shared a look "Yes dear" "yes Shannon"

Shannon smirked "I'm so glad you both still do everything together"

The men again shared a smile.

Ted came back from getting his x-ray & saw the Gibbs family all huddled together, including Phoenix, he flashed a look at Tony.

"Got here a few minutes ago, it kinda went postal for a few minutes before they settled down" Tony said, Nix had been downright furious for a few minutes, until Gibbs explained it all.

Ted was about to call his wife when he saw Gibbs throw his phone his way, answering it immediately. He hung up & moved closer "vet hospital, he's out of surgery" he whispered to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, he had his entire family in his grasp, him & Shannon we're still trying to calm their boy down, but maybe seeing the dog would be a good thing "Hey, Buster's out of surgery, let's go see him" he said gently.

At Gibbs signal, the team & Ted followed the family out, to Tony his boss obviously wanted to make sure they had enough protection, just incase.

Ted ignored the nurses requests that he should stay, there was no way he wasn't going too, he even drew a look from Shannon "I'm fine Shannon, wanna see the fella, he saved us"

Shannon nodded.

"Buster!" Nix & Kelly called as the family entered the post-op room where Buster was recovering, they rushed to him.

The vet approached Gibbs & Shannon before they reached the dog "He's come through surgery, he should be fine, he can go home in a few days. He lost a lot of blood through his wound, but we've patched him up & given him a transfusion. He'll need a lot of rest, as well as antibiotics to stave off infection & once ready, we can recommend a good animal physio to help bring his strength back in his shoulder & leg"

Gibbs nodded his thanks & shared a look with his wife "guess you can't say no to having a dog anymore" she'd always said no to getting one due to the hair factor.

Shannon looked at her kids & saw how obviously close they were with the animal "I wouldn't dream of it"

They approached the kids taking hold of them both, they too reached & patted Buster.

"Vet says he'll be fine, in a few days we can bring him home, we'll then take good care of him" Shannon said as she took a strong hold of her boy, oh how she missed him.

Gibbs had his girl under his arm "He's going to be fine, he's quite the dog, he never backed down, he's definitely didn't crap from Mac, he's a Gibbs" he finished with a smile.

"That's his name Buster Gibbs" Nix smirked.

Ted laughed, he'd been standing a door "Sorry, but that name is just perfect for your dog"

The family all smiled.

Ted got an idea "Phoenix, do you remember where I said we'd go? Why don't we go all together? I'll get Martha & the kids to meet us there"

Gibbs chuckled "Dunno about that, would require revealing a secret"

Shannon eyed them both "where are you thinking of going?"

"The park" Nix grinned.

Kelly tried to hide the smile.

"Let's, I have to say I feel like some ice cream. Would be nice to finally see what's so grand about the Park Ice Creamery in Baltimore & I'm sure Martha would feel the same way" Shannon smirked.

Kelly & Nix looked at their mum surprised, but it was nothing compared to the looks Gibbs & Ted gave her, they were utterly shocked.

Gibbs didn't even know what to say, he could see Ted was feeling exactly the same "you?...how?"

Shannon just smiled as she lead them out, they'd come back tomorrow to check on Buster.

Ted followed suit & dialled his phone "Marth, you with the kids?... Good, can you put Harry on... Harry?... do you remember the park in Baltimore? ... yes that one, remember where it is?... good, bring your mother & sister & meet me there, got some folks that want to say hi... yes, I'm serious, bring your mother... I know that Harry, but it's time for that secret to be done with... you'll understand why soon enough...see you soon & Harry, I love you son" he finished smiling.

Ted followed the Gibbs family to the cars, he couldn't believe his eyes really, there was Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly and a redhead Gibbs mini-me! It was just too surreal, he was glad that his friend would get a chance to be happy. Yes, they'd have a lot to get through, but they'd get through it & him and his family would help.

It would go back to how it was, 2 families, that were really one & he was ever so glad about it.

* * *

**A/N: That was a long one! Hope you liked it, and those men still can't say no to their women! lol**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea if that hush mode is possible but it sounded good.**

**Up next, either where Kelly doesn't leave his hospital room.. or possible one where the kids are younger & they've been a family.. so in the same timeline with the one where he found the bodies & meeting Kate. I haven't decided yet, happy to hear thoughts/requests.**

**Let me know what you thought! More up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Helllooo... I know it's been a while since my last one shot, but here is the latest instalment. To my recent followers/favourties, very lovely to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock!**

**To Guest Reviewer Sue Dooley: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ok, I've tried to mix in a few different requests into this one, hope you all like it. It's where the kids are younger Nix is 5 & Kelly is 13. It's set just after the Paris Op, Gibbs obviously didn't go all the way with Jenny. We will get a glimpse of her in it though & there will be some discussions of adult themes in this (just a warning). Set in the same timeline as where Gibbs went to see the bodies & the meeting with Kate.**

* * *

"Kelly wake up!" Nix yelled excitedly as he jumped on her bed "Wake up! Daddy's coming home today!"

"Go away!" Kelly moaned, why couldn't she ever be left alone?

"But dad's coming home today!" Nix replied, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"I said go away!" Kelly yelled again, she turned away from him & buried herself in her blanket.

Nix kept jumping, he couldn't understand why she wasn't more excited.

"Phoenix! Get off your sister's bed!" Shannon exclaimed coming into the room, she'd heard the yelling, again!

"She wont wake up & daddy's going to be home soon" Nix replied looking at his mum smiling.

Shannon smiled, thank heavens he was going to be home soon! "I know, so you better go check that your room is clean & tidy"

"It is" Nix grinned.

"Go & make sure & I remember seeing some of your toys on the floor in the living area, go & tidy them up please" Shannon replied, as she helped him off the bed.

Shannon turned her attention to her daughter as she sat down "Kell, you going to get up & dressed for dad?"

"He's not home" Kelly replied, though it came out as mumble from under her blanket.

Shannon sighed "He'll be home soon angel, I promise"

"That's what you said last week!" Kelly replied, he was supposed to be home a week ago!

Shannon sighed again, he'd been away for a month already & was supposed to have to come home a week ago, but for whatever reason, the operation he was on had required another week, it was the worst possible timing "I know angel, but he called me from the airport in Paris, literarily before he boarded, so he is coming home"

"I don't care" Kelly replied, she let some tears out.

"I doubt that" Shannon replied, she had a pretty good idea as to what was behind this "Sweetheart, dad feels terrible that he missed the father/daughter dance at school, he told me he will make it up to you" she'd had to go to the dance with Ted, while she did like Ted, it was hardly the same & she knew her husband felt terrible.

"He can't, it was the last one! Next year there are none!" Kelly cried looking at her mum finally.

Shannon let a few tears out "Kelly, sweetheart, we spoke about this, he will make it up to you" somehow she thought, though she had no idea as to how?

Kelly huffed and threw herself back under the covers "I don't want to see him! He promised he'd be home for it!"

"Kelly..." Shannon started.

"Go away!" Kelly cried.

Shannon sighed, she let her be & headed downstairs. She walked into the living area & saw a bunch of her son's toy's strewn across the floor "Phoenix!" she called.

Nix came bounding down the stairs "is he home?"

"Not yet, but didn't I ask you to clean this up?" Shannon motioned.

"But I wanted to show it to dad!" Nix replied.

"Show what?" Shannon asked, to her it just looked like a mess.

"It's my marine unit, they're ready to take the castle!" Nix explained proudly, motioning to the cars, soldiers & blocks.

"I see" Shannon "well, maybe you can move the castle to the side & have your unit attack from the flanks? That way no one will step on them" she suggested.

"Ok" Nix agreed as he got to work on moving it all.

Shannon headed into the kitchen, she had hoped to get lunch sorted before he got home.

Nix had just finished moving all his men when he looked out the window, he was on the couch so he had a perfect view, he saw a taxi pull up, he watched intently & then smiled "Daddy's home!" he yelled, as he bounded off the couch & out the front door.

Gibbs paid the driver & collected his bags, he was so glad to be home, it had been a long & very awkward operation, he was glad it was over! He headed for his house when he saw a small redhead bundle bounding for him.

"Daddy!" Nix yelled excitedly as he ran straight for him.

Gibbs smiled, he dropped his bags & scooped him up "Heya Nixy, owwww I've missed you!" he smiled as he gave him a tight hug "I love you buddy" he said more softly.

"Missed you too daddy" Nix said as he gripped his daddy ever so tightly "love you too" he giggled.

Gibbs grabbed his bags while still holding onto his boy & headed inside, where he dumped his bags & looked around, it was so good to be home.

"Well hello there" Shannon smiled from the dining area.

Gibbs smiled "Hi" he looked at his boy "Can you hop down for a minute so I give mummy a hug?"

Nix thought about it for a moment & then shook his head grinning "nah ah"

"No huh?" Gibbs smiled "Ok then"

He headed straight for his wife & gave her hug, they squashed their boy in between them. Gibbs & Shannon leaned over their son & gave each other a kiss.

"You're squishing me!" Nix giggled.

"You said daddy couldn't put you down? and we couldn't wait" Shannon smiled.

"Mummy's right buddy" Gibbs smiled, he leaned back in, drawing another laugh from his boy.

Gibbs & Shannon finally pulled apart, he looked at his son "I hope you've been a good boy for mummy, because only good boys get presents"

"I have daddy, I have!" Nix grinned & nodded rapidly in excitement.

"He certainly has been a good boy" Shannon smiled.

Nix nodded in agreement "what you get me?"

"You have to wait, we do it all together, so not until Kelly's here" Gibbs replied, he looked to his wife "and she's?"

Shannon sighed "Still in bed..."

Gibbs could see something in her face "Bud, why don't you go play for bit, we'll do the presents soon"

Nix huffed but went down.

Gibbs followed Shannon into the kitchen "Thanks" he said taking the coffee "So?"

"So, what do you think?" Shannon asked "She's in a foul mood for one & she's very upset that you missed the dance you promised you'd be home for"

Gibbs sighed, he felt terrible that he couldn't get home in time for it "Shan, I tried to get back, I swear but I just couldn't, you got Ted to take her yea?"

"Yes Jethro, she went with Ted, with Martha taking Harry" Shannon answered, it wasn't just a father/daughter dance, but a mother/son dance too "but you really think that's the same?"

"I know it's not, I'll make it up to her" Gibbs replied, while he knew Ted was like a dad, it wasn't the same, he'd been looking forward to it too.

"and as our daughter will tell you, she has no more father/daughter dances, this was the last one, next year there are none" Shannon said.

Gibbs swallowed, crap! "I'll find a way Shan, I'll make it up to her, somehow"

"I hope you can, she's really upset, she's been in a foul mood all week since the dance. Martha told me she barely wanted to dance at all. Ted had to bribe her by promising to take her to the movies & buy her a new pair of shoes just to get her on the dance floor" Shannon explained.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows a little surprised, his girl loved to dance, he realised she was obviously very upset "good thing I bought her some shoes"

"You going to try bribery too?" Shannon asked.

"Might have to resort to it" Gibbs admitted.

"Darling, if you think that a pair of shoes will do the trick, I think you're sadly mistaken. It will take a great deal more than that to fix this" Shannon replied, while she knew her girl was upset because of the dance thing, she had a nagging feeling there was something else going on too.

"That's why I got her the VHS collection of 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air' " Gibbs smiled.

Shannon rolled her eyes "That isn't funny! But it's a good thought"

Gibbs leaned towards her "I'll go talk to her, it'll be ok."

"I hope you're ready for it Jethro, she's started to argue with logic" Shannon commented.

"Sounds familiar" Gibbs noted.

"Yes well, good luck" Shannon said.

Gibbs nodded, but he didn't go anywhere "I've missed you Shannon Marie Gibbs"

Shannon smiled "I've missed you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just tell me you don't have to go anywhere any time soon" she knew that his job took him away occasionally, but she hated those times & trying to raise a now teenage daughter & 5 year old son wasn't exactly easy, especially on her own.

"Not going anywhere for a while Shan, I promise you" Gibbs replied, he hated being away & would make damn sure he wasn't going to be going anywhere in the coming period.

They leaned in sharing one more kiss, enjoying it they stayed locked for a a few minutes, just enjoying being together again, until that all too familiar voice came barrelling into the kitchen.

"I"m hungry mummy" Nix remarked not even caring that his parents were kissing, they did that all the time! All the time!

Shannon leaned out of the kiss & smiled at her husband before looking down "Well then, we best find something to eat, but small because lunch isn't too far off"

"Cookies?" Nix asked with a grin.

Gibbs crouched down "and exactly how many cookies have gone into this tummy lately?" he asked poking his son's stomach.

"Lots!" Nix giggled.

"Guess we should try something healthy then? Apple maybe?" Gibbs tried, he knew Shannon spoiled them more when he was away.

Nix screwed his face not liking that idea, but he came up with an idea "but... if we don't eat the cookies mummy cooked yesterday we'll have to throw them out & we shouldn't waste food, that's what you say"

Shannon tried to hide the smile, her daughter wasn't the only one with logic.

Gibbs smiled, impressed with his young son's logic "you're right wasting food is something we shouldn't do. But, the cookies wont be wasted if we don't eat them all today, they last a few days. Wouldn't it be better to have the cookies last longer than eat them all in one go?"

Nix considered it for barely a second before shaking his head "no, we can eat these & them mummy can just make more".

Shannon laughed.

Gibbs laughed too "ok then, cookies it is" he just couldn't argue with that logic having just gotten home "but make sure you save some for your sister & me"

"ok" Nix nodded.

Gibbs smiled as he stood up & headed out of the kitchen, he headed upstairs & dumped his bags into his bedroom, he took deep breath steeling himself for this conversation. He knew she was upset, apparently very upset.

Gibbs knocked on his girl's door, hearing no response he headed in & saw her curled up in bed facing the wall & basically covered head to toe in her blanket.

"Hey angel, I'm home" Gibbs said as he sat down her bed & rested his hand on her.

Getting no response he continued "I've missed you so soo much, come on angel, look at me, let me see your gorgeous face" he'd missed her beyond anything.

Kelly just stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry I missed the dance Kell, I tried to get home, but we don't leave jobs unfinished, so I had to stay. I will make it up to you, I promise angel" Gibbs said, trying to get her to look at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Kelly mumbled.

Gibbs sighed "Kelly angel, I will keep this promise, I will make it up to you" he felt so bad about it.

"and why should I believe that? you promised you'd be home for it, you weren't, you broke that promise! Before you went you promised a day together, we didn't to have that, you broke that promise. Why should I believe this promise?" Kelly exclaimed having finally sat up & looked at him, she was angry.

Gibbs knew she was right, but work had gotten in the way "Angel, we spoke about it, things came up at work, now that I'm home we will spend days together, we can even go away for a weekend, just us"

"Work.. work work work, it always gets in the way! Who's to say work wont get in the way then?" Kelly huffed "but it's ok right, cause if work does get in the way Ted can just fill in, right?" she asked sarcastically.

Gibbs's eyes widened "Angel, I feel terrible that Ted had to take you in my stead, but we didn't want you to miss the dance" he was a little taken aback by how upset she was, she'd never been this upset before.

"You didn't answer the question, is Ted your backup just incase of work, which seems to get in the way **all** the time! Ted doesn't seem to let work interrupt everything!" Kelly said angrily.

Gibbs took a breath "angel... Ted & I have different jobs, he protects the people of this city, so he doesn't have go away as much as me. I protect the marines & naval personnel that protect this country, and that in turn protects this city, protects you. It's an important job & what I was doing, I was doing to protect everyone."

"It was an important job... for some reason, I dunno, call me stupid, but I thought we were more important than your job? Aren't we?!" Kelly demanded.

"Angel, you, mum & Nix are the most important people in the world to me" Gibbs assured her.

"Then why do we, do I, never come before work!?" Kelly demanded again.

"You are always first in my thoughts & were always in my thoughts while I was away. I was putting your safety & security ahead of everything else and it's something I will always do" Gibbs said, trying to show how much he cared.

"So what you only spend dedicated time with us after our safety & security has been threatened?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs looked at his daughter dumbfounded "why would you think such a thing Kelly?"

Kelly huffed & threw herself back under the covers.

Gibbs pulled her back up "Kelly, look at me... tell me why you think such a thing?" he had no idea where this had come from.

Kelly tried to go back under the covers but couldn't, he was holding her. "because, when was the last time we managed to spend more than a week together? a week without **any** interruptions? Name one time! When something hasn't come up! Because as far as I can remember the last time that happened was after the farmhouse!" she yelled & put herself under the covers.

Gibbs looked at his girl in shock "Kelly..."

"Go away!" Kelly cried out.

Gibbs walked out of the room in utter shock, surely she couldn't be right? Could she? Had he seriously not been able to get more than a week with his family without interruption?

Shannon was unpacking her husbands bag when he walked in, she saw his facial expression "Jethro darling, are you ok?"

"Have we gone away or been at home for more than week where I haven't had to work at all?" Gibbs asked.

Shannon was a little confused by the question "Why do you ask?"

"Kells said the last time I gave his family a week or more of uninterrupted time was after the farmhouse, is that true? Shan is it? Have I not been around that much?" Gibbs now felt beyond guilt stricken.

Shannon eye's widened at mention of the farmhouse, but her daughter had a small point "Well, I know it's been a while since we've gone away where you've been with us the whole time. You have been with us the majority Jethro, but there was alway the occasional time where you'd go off for a day or two, or even just a few hours"

"why haven't you said something?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, I know how important your job is to you & I don't want to stand it your way to do it" Shannon answered, she could see he was feeling bad

"No as important to me as this family" Gibbs replied "you should have said something"

Shannon sighed "I know we are the most important thing in your life, and what you do is to protect us" she took a breath, siting them both down "Jethro, she's been in a foul mood all week! Some days I've honestly felt like I've been fighting a lioness just to get her to do her homework! She's upset with you, yes. She uses logic, most definitely. But, but I think there is something else going on. Something is bothering her more than the missed dance & I haven't been able to work it out yet."

"That's easy" Gibbs stated "she thinks I'm a shit dad & just call Ted up to take my place"

"Jethro, she does not think you're a shit dad. If she thought that she wouldn't be upset with you for missing the dance, ok?" Shannon asked.

"But she does think that I'm not around enough" Gibbs retorted.

Shannon was about to reply when she heard raised voices from the hallway, they both rose to go see what was going on.

"Get out!" Kelly yelled.

"I'm not done!" Nix replied.

"Kelly, calm down. He'll be out in a minute" Shannon said gently "or you can go use the bathroom down in the basement"

"No! I want to use this one" Kelly replied "Get out!" she yelled.

Gibbs flashed Shannon a look, she never behaved like this, not even when she was angry "Kelly! If you want to use this one, you will have to wait for your brother to finish."

"He's been in there for ages! He's staying in there on purpose" Kelly replied annoyed.

"Phoenix will be out as soon as he's done" Gibbs said loud enough for his son to hear, but right at that moment he came out.

"I'm done" Nix whispered, why was his sister so angry?

Gibbs eyed his girl "say thank you"

"Thanks" Kelly snapped as she went to go in.

Gibbs held her back "I know you're upset right now, but there is no reason for the way you are behaving. We are civil to each other in this house, so please watch your tone"

"How the hell do you know what's been going on in this house? You haven't fucking been here in over a month!" Kelly retorted angrily.

"Enough Kelly!" Shannon exclaimed "you do not speak to your father that way, I don't care how upset you are. You can use the bathroom & then go straight back to your room for the rest of the day, that should give you time to cool down & think about ways to improve you behaviour! and be careful, you are one word away from getting that mouth washed out & your pocket money has now disappeared for the next few weeks"

"Fine! I don't want to be around any of you anyway!" Kelly yelled slamming the door of the bathroom.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a look, this was not their daughter, even when she was angry, she was no where near this bad.

Shannon could see Nix was a little scared too, she crouched down "why do you go downstairs & get what you wanted to show dad ready, we'll be down in a minute"

"ok" Nix answered & headed off, what was wrong with his sister?

Gibbs & Shannon headed back into their room, they needed some privacy.

"What on earth was that?" Gibbs asked

"You've got me, I've never seen her like that, something is wrong" Shannon replied, she was now getting worried.

"Could me being away have **that** bad an impact?" Gibbs asked, he'd never seen her like that, ever & she certainly never swore at him twice in such quick succession. He was now seriously concerned.

Shannon sighed "While I admit this last month, especially this last week has been hard for her with you away, I don't think that's what's wrong. I think it's something else, I've tried to talk to her already, but she wont tell me what's going on, I'm really concerned Jethro, that girl is not my daughter"

Gibbs was feeling not only worried, but horrible that he hadn't been able to be around to try to help earlier "Let's let her cool down a little, we'll then tackle her together Shan. Maybe if we both talk to her she'll open up, because right now you're right, that girl isn't ours" their girl was a calm, sweet, caring but never like that!

* * *

Jenn couldn't really explain why she decided to drive to Gibbs house, but after the operation she'd just been on, she was well, hooked on the guy. It wasn't like he kept up the act of them being an item when they were in their apartment or anything, he'd been the complete gentleman. She did however know how she felt when they were out & it was like he was making her the sole focus of his world, it was an unbelievable feeling, like she was the only other person on the planet. He'd been a hard nut to crack, but she'd been able to work out that he was single, or at least that's what she believed she'd been able to suss out. She'd worked out that while his exterior was tough, he had a soft side to him as well.

Jenn wanted to find out if he wanted to.. she didn't even know what, but something. She hopped out of her car & headed for his house, she'd gotten his address from, well.. the NCIS database, not quite protocol, but hopefully given what they were going to discuss, he'd be ok with it.

As Jenn approached the house, she noticed a family sedan in the driveway with a child seat in it, that confused her, but maybe he had guests? Maybe whoever picked him up from the airport had kids? But then she saw a young girl walk straight out of the house, she couldn't have been older than 13 she thought.

"Hello?" Jenn said cautiously, this girl didn't look happy, but what was she doing here.

Kelly had been angry, her mum just hadn't been giving her space, at all! Her dad never came home when he said he would like he promised, heck he couldn't even keep the promise before he left! and her brother was just being annoying. But that was nothing compared with how she felt when she heard parents talking, when would they remember the walls in the house were paper thin? She choked back tears as she leaned against the bathroom wall, she heard her mum say she wasn't her daughter, then her dad agreed that she wasn't theirs! She was more than just upset.

She stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door & running down the stairs & out the front door, slamming it too. She needed to get away! Maddie's! She'd go to Maddie's! She was storming towards the footpath, when a woman caught her attention. Kelly eyed her carefully, she'd never seen her before & wondered who she was "yes?"

"I'm Jenny, is this the Gibbs residence?" Jenn asked, she got a better look at the girl, those blue eyes looked familiar, especially given how angry she was.

Before Kelly could answer though, she heard that voice..

"Kelly!" Gibbs yelled, rushing outside after her. They'd heard the doors slam, however he noticed Jenn instantly, what the hell was she doing here? He never told her where he lived!

"Kelly! Where do you think you're going?" Shannon asked rushing out right behind her husband, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a strange women standing in her driveway.

"I'm going to Maddie's! Her parents actually like having me around, maybe they'll adopt me considering I'm no longer yours" Kelly replied as she started walking again.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a look, crap! She heard.

While Gibbs didn't want to get into this in front of Jenn, he was not going to let Kelly just walk away, he raced after her & stopped her "Inside young lady, you are not going anywhere except your room"

"I'm going to Maddie's!" Kelly insisted.

"Room! now!" Gibbs ordered, he really didn't want any discussion to take place in front of Jenn.

"NO!" Kelly yelled.

"You've got 30 seconds to start walking back to your room or else" Gibbs warned.

"You can't do that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Kelly insisted.

Shannon had come closer to the pair, but she still kept watch on this strange woman who was looking a little shocked "Move young lady! Room!"

Kelly eyed her dad wondering if he really would do what he was threatening, would he really throw her over his shoulder?

"10 seconds left" Gibbs commented.

Kelly huffed & turned back towards the house, as she got to the front door she yelled "I hate you both!"

Gibbs shared a look with Shannon, this day was not turning out like he thought, at all, both of them sighed.

Jenn was utterly shocked, not only was he married, but he had a kid! How'd she not figure that out?

Shannon turned towards the woman "can we help you?"

Gibbs nudged his wife "she's NCIS, I'll be in in a minute" he whispered.

Shannon wasn't sure why, but as she nodded she leaned in for a kiss, which her husband obviously returned, before she headed inside.

Gibbs could see the shock on Jenn's face, especially after that kiss, but Paris was op, nothing more as far as he was concerned & he'd tried to remain as professional as possible. He had a strange feeling though that she'd thought slightly more than 'just an op' had happened. Right now though he beyond angry, did she follow him home? He hadn't spoken to her about his family, nor told her where he lived, not even the suburb! He approached her "what are you doing here Sheppard?"

"I didn't know you had a family Gibbs" Jenn replied.

"How does that answer the question, probie" Gibbs replied.

Jenn took offence, she'd been an agent 2 years already "I'm not a probie Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs smirked, he knew that name riled her "yea probie, you are & it's Senior Field Agent Gibbs. Now answer the question, what are you doing here? and how did you find out where I lived?"

Jenn swallowed, she always hated when he glared at her like that, it made her feel like a probie & she had gotten his address the wrong way "I... I wanted to talk to you about Paris"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "Paris was an op, a job, nothing more. I gave you no reason to think anything different, did I?"

Jenn knew that was true, but she still had this feeling, but now that she saw his wife, maybe he was just pretending that she was his wife, she could see a few similarities "no but..."

"then what would make you think anything else? and how did you find my address? I wont ask that again!" Gibbs asserted.

"The NCIS database" Jenn answered.

Gibbs was furious "you used agency resources that are private for your own personel gain?" he saw a nod "the director will be hearing about this, that is unacceptable!"

Jenn's eyes widened at that, she didn't think that was really necessary, it wasn't that serious an offence to find out where he lived "Is that really necessary?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed "you're a by the books person Sheppard, so yea, you broke protocol. The director will be hearing about this! I don't tolerate invasions of my privacy, by anyone!"

Jenn thought he was being a little extreme "Oh Gibbs calm down..."

"Shut it probie! now!" Gibbs barked.

Jenn instantly closed her mouth.

Gibbs took a breath "The Director's at the navy yard today, you are going to report to him straight away, I will let him counsel you on appropriate uses of agency resources, am I clear?"

Jenn felt like rolling her eyes, did he always have to act like a drill sergeant in these times, she thought better of it though "yes"

"Good, and for the record, my family, is off the record. You do not speak a word about them to anyone, **anyone**" Gibbs finished with a deadly glare.

"wasn't planning on it" Jenn replied, though she was still utterly confused as to why him having a family was such a secret.

"So? what are you waiting for? Go!" Gibbs demanded.

Jenn shook her head "you're not my boss Gibbs, you do realise that"

"And you should be thanking yourself for that small mercy right now, get going" Gibbs replied, while he had to admit the lady had promise, he was kind of relieved to learn she'd not be the junior agent on his team anymore.

Jenn headed off "It's a nice family you've got Gibbs, I can see she's a real handful during PMS times though" she remembered a similar scene she had had with her dad.

Gibbs just stared at Jenn as she walked away, PMS? Wait, was that it? He knew when he left that his girl hadn't gotten them yet, could she have them now? He made a bee line for the house.

Shannon was watching her son play, or trying to play, she knew he'd heard the argument outside. She did however keep a watch outside & saw that her husband had been quite forceful with the lady, she also saw some emotions on the woman that made her curious, but honestly that would wait, she had something more important to deal with.

Gibbs came rushing inside & beckoned his wife to the foot of the stairs "has she gotten her periods?"

Shannon's eyes widened at her husband, suddenly things made sense "she has been wanting more privacy this last week, her mood swings, general demeanour & behaviour. It's very possible, I just don't understand why she wouldn't have said something, I've spoken about it with her, I thought she'd say something"

The pair headed upstairs to Kelly's room, but found it blocked by a chair.

"Move the chair please Kelly, we want to talk to you" Gibbs said in the most calm tone he could muster.

"NO! I don't want to talk to you! Rules be damned!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly please, move the chair, we just want to talk & would rather not do it through the door" Shannon tried.

Getting no response, Gibbs cursed "Kelly, you don't move the chair I will break the door down, that happens & we will need make a new one & until it's finished you will have no door in it's stead" while he hated himself for making that threat, which he'd stick to, they really needed to get in there.

Kelly really didn't want that to happen so she moved the chair & threw herself quickly back onto her bed facing the wall.

Gibbs & Shannon entered the room, relived she finally opened up, she sat down on the bed, while Gibbs pulled her desk chair close to the bed.

"Kelly sweetheart, can you please sit up so we can talk?" Shannon asked gently.

Gibbs sighed when his girl just huffed "Come on Kell bear, sit up, mum & I just want to talk to you" he waited but nothing "Kelly Anne Gibbs sit up for dad, now!" he finished just above a gentle tone.

Reluctantly Kelly sat up & faced her parents, she didn't really know why she did, but after the no door threat, she didn't want to push her dad over the edge.

Shannon flashed her husband a look before she took a deep breath before speaking gently "Darling, have you gotten your period?"

Kelly's eyes widened, but she nodded.

Shannon actually felt relief more than anything, at least now she knew why her daughter was acting like she was "why didn't you say something?"

Kelly just shrugged.

"Is it your first one?" Shannon asked.

Gibbs saw another nod "Do you have everything you need?"

Kelly look at her dad a little stunned, he was asking her? She really didn't think this was something to discuss with him.

Gibbs saw the look "Kells, I get mum's stuff all the time. I'll go out to the store right now & get you some supplies. I want to get it for you, this a big thing, you're now a woman, it's very special & I want to be apart of it."

Shannon smiled "you're now a fully fledged woman" though that thought scared the crap out her!

"Better get my rifle primed" Gibbs chuckled, he'd now seriously scare away any boy that came close!

Shannon smirked "remember you're promise to me Jethro!"

Gibbs smirked back, but he saw Kelly was just looking down "what's wrong angel?" maybe getting them was overwhelming? Scary? He could understand that, he knew it was a big thing.

"you said I wasn't yours" Kelly whispered.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a curse! They hated themselves for her hearing, for them even saying it.

"Darling, we only meant that you weren't acting like you normally did, we were concerned. We love you more than anything, you will always be ours." Shannon said gently stroking her head.

"We just couldn't work out why you were acting out so much You're not getting rid of us, ever angel, we love you more than anything & will always love you, you will always belong to us" Gibbs added.

The trio sat there for a few minutes in silence when Shannon noticed one of Kelly's necklaces on the floor, it was her favourite one, the one that had the special 'daddy's little girl' dog tags on them. Her husband had altered them as she got older so they'd be more 'cool' for her to wear & it was one she barely took off, especially when he was away.

"Kell, why is this on the floor? Do you not want to wear it anymore?" Shannon asked.

Gibbs noticed what she was holding & was curious too, had his girl grown out of it? He'd hoped not.

Kelly started playing with her toes not wanting to answer.

Shannon sensed something & motioned her husband onto the bed as well.

Gibbs moved himself onto the bed & pulled his girl in between him & his wife, so they both had hold of her "come on angel, what's going on inside that head? why don't you want to wear this anymore?"

"I'm not your little girl anymore" Kelly whispered "so I shouldn't wear it"

Gibbs couldn't help but let out a smile, he knew what she meant "Kell bear, it doesn't matter whether you're 3, 13, 23 or even 43. You will always, always be my, our, little girl. Just because you're now a woman doesn't change that for us. We will always see you as our little precious princess of a Kell bear, you will always be daddy's & mummy's little girl"

Kelly let out a small smile as she sat in her parent's embrace.

Shannon wondered "is this why you've been so upset? You thought that because you got your periods we'd no longer think of you as our little girl? Like you were suddenly grown up & therefore treat you entirely different?"

Kelly nodded "I've seen it, with Heather & Lucy" some of her friends had already had their periods & their parents were treating them both differently, Maddie had her's too but her parents weren't treating her that differently, really.

"Well, I can assure you angel, dad & I will not be treating you any differently than last month." Shannon replied reassuringly. To her it wasn't a switch where you suddenly treat someone differently, its a process over time where as her girl grows, their relationship changes & therefore their interactions did likewise.

"No differently" Gibbs agreed "which means you're still loosing you're pocket money for the previous outbursts & are on a one word warning"

Kelly swallowed, remembering her outburst "sorry".

"We just wish you would have said something, we've spoke about it numerous times, I would have thought you knew you could have come to me" Shannon said.

Kelly didn't really know why she didn't tell her mum, but it felt really personal "dunno"

Gibbs knew his wife would get to bottom of that & it was more a mother-daughter thing, a thought suddenly came to him, it was Saturday "do you have any plans tonight angel?"

Kelly shook her head.

"You do now" Gibbs smiled "I'm taking you out for dinner, just us. We'll get dressed up, you can wear the dress you wore to the dance, I'll even put a suit on"

Shannon chuckled "Well, that is dressing up then" he always hated suits.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because Kelly, you're now a woman, and I want to make it special & I owe you a night out on the town" Gibbs smiled "but there's a few things I want to give you first, so downstairs".

Gibbs followed his girls downstairs relieved that he actually found the root of his girls alternate persona, he then heard his kids argue & it seemed the alternate persona was coming to the surface again. If this was what it was going to be like on a monthly basis though & it coincided with Shannon's time, oi! Double oi! He'd be pulling long shifts those days, he let out a small chuckle.

Shannon eyed him "something amusing?"

"you're not due anytime soon are you?" Gibbs smirked.

Shannon grinned "tomorrow"

Gibbs mockingly banged his head against the wall on the stairs "think Monday will be a long day at work" he chuckled.

"oh no Mister, you promised this family time. You will be home at respectable pre-bed time all week" Shannon smirked.

Gibbs nodded "of course dear"

"Good, now what did you get me?" Shannon smiled.

Gibbs handed out the presents, for his wife he got perfume, a nice bracelet & matching necklace. For Kelly there was those shoes, the VHS's as well as a Paris snow globe, he got her one from everywhere he went, it was a collection. And for Nix, he got a Lego box that would make the Eiffel Tower, a board game based on Charlie & the Chocolate Factory & a Batman colouring book, that really was a numerous/letters teaching book in disguise.

Nix was bouncing for joy looking at what his dad bought him, he didn't know which to do first.

"Do you like buddy?" Gibbs asked.

Nix grinned "it's great daddy! Can we...build it?" finally deciding he wanted to build the tower thing.

"Sure pal" Gibbs agreed, he looked to his girl "Do you like Kell? You can wear those shoes tonight, I hope they fit" he was sure her feet hadn't grown since last month.

Kelly beamed looking at the her shiny blue heels "They fit perfectly, thanks dad"

"You're welcome angel" Gibbs replied giving her a hug, he shook the snow globe "you know they drive crazier than me around that Arc de Triomphe" he whispered.

Kelly let out a laugh.

"That is impossible!" Shannon laughed.

"True, I even got scared once, just once" Gibbs laughed.

Nix looked up to the couch where his dad was sitting in shock "you got scared?"

Gibbs brought his son up onto his lap, he saw Kelly was going to leave his lap & held her there, he now had both his kids in his lap, gosh he missed them.

"I did pal, they were driving so crazy it scared me! I think I may have found what mum's been looking for all these years" Gibbs said.

"What's that?" Nix asked.

"Something to make me drive more sensibly" Gibbs chuckled, but he was serious, he had been scared while on that round-a-bout, it freaked him out, he'd be curbing his driving habits.

"I would hope so! If I'd known that a trip to Paris would bring it, I would have sent you there before we even got married!" Shannon laughed.

"Better late than never" Gibbs smiled "you like the present Shan?"

Shannon smiled "Have I ever not loved something you've bought? I think they're all perfect, but I may share the perfume with Kells, maybe for tonight?"

Gibbs smiled at seeing a smile on his girls face.

_Later that night_

Gibbs looked to his girl sitting across the table from him, they'd just finished main course & were awaiting dessert, he rose from his seat & stood next to her "may I have this dance?" he smiled at his girl.

Kelly smiled as stood up & let her dad lead her onto the dance floor.

It wasn't a big dance floor, but there were a few other couples all dancing, Gibbs lead his girl around the dance floor just enjoying himself, he had really enjoyed dinner and catching up with his girl, she'd been busy telling him about everything he'd missed at her school, with Maddie, with Harry, who was she kidding, she was still his little girl!

"Does this make up for missing the dance angel?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly just nodded, she was really enjoying this one on one time with her dad, she'd missed him so so much "I missed you" she whispered.

If Gibbs hadn't been paying attention he would have missed it, she'd spoken so softly into him. He smiled and leaned down "missed you too my little Kell bear, more than anything" he whispered & kissed her on the head.

"can we go see grandpa soon?" Kelly asked quietly "go to the lake?"

Gibbs smiled, she obviously wanted to get away & have some time together, he did too "we'll find a way to make that happen soon angel, maybe make a long weekend out of it, we'll play hooky" work owed him some time anyway for all his extra time in Paris & who cared if she missed one day of school?

Kelly lifted her head up to her dad surprised "don't think mum would like that"

Gibbs let out a smirk, he leaned into her & whispered "I'll veto her"

Kelly grinned "next weekend?"

"We'll see Kells, may take more than a week for me to arrange it" Gibbs replied, he saw the waitress motion that dessert was ready "come on angel, dessert is waiting"

Gibbs and Kelly were walking along the marina after their lovely dinner at a restaurant over looking the harbour.

"Dad? Helloooo?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry Kells, zoned out, what were saying? You & Harry..." Gibbs blushed, his mind had wandered, he wondered when he & Shannon would get a night out like this?

"I was saying that next week our class is going into Harry's dad's work to get a better look at what they do" Kelly said.

"Right, should be interesting, bet Harry's looking forward to it" Gibbs replied.

"Yes & no. The teacher asked us if anyone else's parents want to bring the class to their work..." Kelly said, she'd never been to her dad's work before, she didn't really get why.

Gibbs swallowed, he knew where she was leading to "No Kells, you can't offer my work"

"Why?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer it "because what I do is dangerous..."

"so? what Harry's dad does is too" Kelly interrupted.

"I know it is" Gibbs agreed "but, they're different kinds of dangerous & I don't want you, mum or your brother to get caught up in it, nor any of your friends" while Ted's job was dangerous, his was a lot more single danger, act, deal with issue, case closes, most of the time. On a regular basis he dealt with terrorists, kidnappers, gangs, people that could & would use his family as collateral to get what they want, he'd seen it happen. "why don't you go into mum's work?"

Kelly sighed "yea dad, cause mum's work is soo interesting compared to yours, the kids in my class don't want to see people designing what goes into a house, they all think that's boring!" Not that she actually knew what her dad did exactly, but all she knew is it had to be more exciting than what her mum did.

"What your mum does takes talent & a keen eye, she's done the interior design for some very high profile people Kells, that's something to be proud of" Gibbs said, he was certainly proud of her.

Kelly knew that, but still.. "I know that, but I've been into work with mum heaps of times, I've never been into your work..."

"and it will stay that way, so leave it Kells, you're not going to win this argument" Gibbs said giving her a right good stare to say 'drop it'. "why don't we get some ice cream & head home, we can wake your brother & have a midnight snack"

Kelly knew not to push the work issue, the ice cream idea sounded good "ok"

Gibbs had his girl in a hug from behind as the pair looked over the ice cream choices "so, what shall we get?"

"Cookies & Cream?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs smiled "Sure, what else? what about.."

"Coffee?" Kelly tried.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "not for you young lady, no coffee until?"

"until I'm 15" Kelly sighed, drats "but it's ice cream, most of the caffeine would be gone through the cooking process & I am a woman" she finished with a small smile.

Gibbs smiled at her attempted logical argument "unfortunately, that's not true, coffee ice cream still has plenty of caffeine in it & yes, you are a woman but you're still waiting until you turn 15, keep this up & it will be 16"

"Honeycomb? Mint Choc Chip?" Kelly suggested wanting very much to keep the age at 15.

"Ok, and how about some bumble-gum & rocky road?" Gibbs suggested.

Kelly agreed "sounds good"

They collected their takeaway ice cream & headed for the car.

"can I drive?" Kelly asked cheekily.

Gibbs looks at his girl like she'd lost her mind "ah, no. Don't let this woman thing go to your head young lady, you are 13 & not even close to starting to learn to drive" he still had a few years before having to deal with that!

"but there's no one around? this car park is empty! Just around the car park?" Kelly tried.

"Doesn't matter, You. Are. Not. Driving." Gibbs said emphasising the last few words especially.

"Fine" Kelly huffed, what good was it to be a woman if she couldn't do anything different?

Gibbs was going to saying something but he caught sight of 2 people approaching, a couple & they were heading straight for them, he was going to tense when he saw it was Decker, he opened the car "hop in Kells, I'll be right back".

Kelly flashed a look where her dad had been looking & saw it was Decker, she knew there were things she could push her dad on & things she couldn't, this was one that she couldn't, even if she had met Decker before, so she hopped in.

"Gibbs" Decker greeted.

"Decker" Gibbs replied, he saw that his partner had stayed back just a bit to give them privacy.

"Out for the evening with Kelly I see" Decker observed.

"Had a few things to make up for" Gibbs said.

Decker nodded, he was doing something similar with his partner "I hear you had a visitor" he remarked.

"Yea, she might have promise but she's damn..." Gibbs started.

"Nosy, head strong, determined" Decker suggested.

"That puts it nicely" Gibbs said.

"Well, she's going back to Europe, taking up a post in Moscow. The post you turned down" Decker said eyeing him.

"Wont move my family to Russia, Decker" Gibbs replied, there was no chance in that happening.

"I know" Decker agreed "So does the Director, that's why he offered you the chance to take it & not made it in an order" he knew about Gibbs's past & with it came certain allowances that he was offered. He was fine with it, heck it meant that he was able to work the guy more regularly.

"and it's appreciated" Gibbs said, he knew that the Director could have ordered him to go & he'd have no say.

Decker nodded "oh & the Director & I both read her the riot act on protocol, doubt she'll be breaking it again. She did however ask constantly what the big deal was about knowing where you lived"

"you know why" Gibbs replied.

"Yes Gibbs I do, as does the Director. That's why he said the matter was private & to just accept that" Decker smirked, seeing her put in place was a little nice.

"I'll thank him on Monday" Gibbs smirked.

"Just for the record, the Director & few other higher ups apparently have high hopes for her. They're already seeing what inter-agency connections they can link her with, she seems like one that's going to climb the ranks fast" Decker said.

"Even after she let me get arrested by the french cops? Why am I not surprised?" Gibbs asked, that was the reason for his delay in coming home, he was still pissed about that.

"Don't ask me a question I don't have the answer for!" Decker smirked "all I'm saying is, you may eventually have to deal with the lady again, so maybe try to I dunno..."

"play nice?" Gibbs asked "she's a federal agent who was working under cover, she should have realised what we did was purely for the job! nothing more!"

"Settle down, this is hardly the time or place to be talking about this" Decker replied motioning over Gibbs shoulder to his car where Kelly was sitting staring at them.

Gibbs flashed a look at his girl in the car, who suddenly turned away "You're right, I should go, she's waiting for me. We're having a midnight ice cream session when we get home, so I better go before it melts too badly"

Decker couldn't help himself "you know if the others knew this side to you, they'd think... I don't even know what Gibbs!"

Gibbs grinned "fun huh?"

Decker shook his head "Have a nice one Gibbs, see you Monday"

"You shall, have a nice night with your friend too Decker" Gibbs smiled.

The pair went their separate ways.

Gibbs crept into his son's room, it was close to midnight & his boy was sound asleep in his racing car bed, he crouched down next to him "Nixy pal, wake up, come on buddy wake up"

Nix opened his weary eyes to see his dad looking at him, he was confused, it was pitch black, why was he being woken up?

Gibbs smiled at his boy "hey buddy, wanna get up & have a midnight snack? Kells & I brought some ice cream home"

Nix was suddenly awake "yay!" he said reaching up for his dad to pick him up.

Gibbs smiled & lifted his son up "come on buddy, let's get a dressing gown on you & downstairs before the girls eat it all!"

"They've started? Forget the dressing gown daddy, we've gotta get downstairs before there's none left!" Nix said trying to jump down.

"Hey hey...hold up" Gibbs said, barley being able to contain him "I bought plenty for all of us, so there will still be heaps down there, but I don't want you to catch cold, so we need... this" he finished grabbing the item out of his cupboard.

"I can put it on downstairs, hurry daddy!" Nix urged.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at his son's eagerness, he came to the top of the stairs "ok buddy, hang on tight"

Nix grinned as he held tightly onto his daddy, he knew what was coming.

Gibbs smiled "1...2...3!" he called as he took off racing down the stairs as fast as he could while still remaining in control, his son loved that & knew it when he was laughing from excitement by the time he got to the bottom.

"Again!" Nix called "Again daddy!"

"What happened to the ice cream?" Gibbs asked.

Nix considered it "we have time for one more"

Gibbs nodded & raced up the stairs, only to come back down straight away, much to his boy's delight.

"Again! Again!" Nix asked bouncing.

"Ice cream time Nixy" Gibbs replied, he couldn't do that again in the next few minutes, that was certain.

"After ice cream?" Nix asked.

"We'll see" Gibbs smiled as he headed into the living area.

Shannon smiled seeing the pair come in & when Nix descended from his father's arms she beckoned him "Looks like a special treat for all of us, what flavour darling?"

Nix eyes were wide with excitement, the ice cream.. so much choice "all!"

Kelly, who'd changed into her pj's already laughed "that's what I did, small scoop of each flavour"

Gibbs, having changed into sweats too sat himself on the couch next to his girl, he peered into her bowl "looks delicious" he tried to take it.

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed "get your own!"

Gibbs smirked "just one small taste, wanna see if I like everything mushed together"

Nix was looking at the bowl full of ice cream his mum had dished out for him with wide eyes in awe, this was gonna be yummy! "Here daddy, you have bit of mine, but only a little"

Gibbs brought his boy up onto his lap "thanks buddy" he scooped some out but before he could put it in his mouth his boy interrupted him.

"I said a little daddy! That's a lot!" Nix exclaimed, his daddy had taken a whole spoon full of ice cream, that was a lot! He tried to get it back.

Shannon watched father & son wrestle for the spoon of ice cream & laughed when it ended up on her husbands face "well done Phoenix!"

Kelly laughed "nice one Nixy"

Nix grinned in triumph, he'd gotten his daddy! He looked funny with the ice cream on his face!

Gibbs had been loving this small wrestling match with his boy & laughed when the ice cream landed on his face, he licked the ice cream that was on his lips "yumm"

The whole family laughed together, these were the moments they loved the most, when they were all together having fun, just being with each other was all they wanted.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of family fun, bit of seriousness with Kelly's womanhood, some Gibbs/Jenn. Hope you liked! This one also leads into a one a shot I am thinking of doing to take place during the Ari time.. **

**Up next, I have a few ideas, but would love to hear suggestions, so if there's something you want to see, please either PM me or leave it as a review! Don't forget I love hearing your thoughts so let me know what you think of this one shot too!**

**New chapter forth coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another one shot for you fine folks. This is though 2 scenes I skipped in the story, but ones you know about. It's occurrence's that took place on Gibbs's birthday :) Some fluffy Gibbs family funness, with some Taylor's too!**

* * *

"Dad! Come on!" Nix called, he was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Can I have 5 more minutes please?" Gibbs asked opening his bedroom door.

Nix grinned "We're already running late cause **someone** slept in, we got somewhere to be" his parents had gotten home really late, which was a good thing cause they managed to get so much done.

Gibbs eyed his boy, he still had no clue where his kids were taking him "then leave me be & I will be ready in a few, I've only had a few hours sleep you know"

"Who's fault is that?" Kelly smirked coming out of her room.

Gibbs shook his head & went back into his room.

Kelly & Nix just shared a grin as they headed downstairs.

"Do you know where they're taking me?" Gibbs asked his wife who'd just gotten out of the shower.

Shannon did her best to hide the smile "I do, but you sir will have to wait & see, today is surprise after surprise, so suck it up!"

Gibbs couldn't help himself, he scooped her close to him "you're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yes!" Shannon laughed

"Dad!" came a call.

"Think you need to move marine!" Shannon said having her heard her kids yell again for him.

Gibbs finished getting ready & just smiled, while he was a little annoyed at being rushed, he would take it any day, he was oh so happy at being riled by his wife & rushed by his kids. He stood up & grinned at his wife "I hope you remember your time will come"

Shannon smiled "yes, but right now it's your turn"

Gibbs smiled "have a nice day"

Shannon grinned "It's you who is in for a nice day"

Gibbs nodded as he headed downstairs, but was a little taken aback when he saw Ted in the living room, Harry & Stacey were outside too.

"Gibbs" Ted smirked, this was going to be fun!

"Ted, what ya doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Kelly & Harry suggested a morning out, all together, just like we used to. I think it's a rather nice idea for this morning & the weathers great for it" Ted smiled.

Gibbs caught something in his eyes & as much as he tried to read between the lines he just didn't get it.

"Come on dad, let's go" Nix beckoned coming into the living area from the kitchen "the park awaits!"

Gibbs stared after his son as he walked outside, the park?

"Ted said he'd drive if you've forgotten the way" Kelly smiled "I don't really remember the way, I mean it's all the way in Baltimore"

Again Gibbs stared after his child after they headed outside, were they going where he thought?

"You two have fun with the kids & please make sure..." Shannon started.

"Don't worry Shan, we wont loose any of them & we wont ruin their appetites for the BBQ" Ted smiled, he knew they wouldn't ruin their appetites, there would be plenty of time between the meals, so they'd be hungry for sure by then.

Gibbs tried to hide the smile, it was now totally obvious to him where they were going & he was more than looking forward to it, this would be fun "we'll bring 'em home safe & sound"

Shannon eyed them both & couldn't help herself "so two more than adult fathers are going to take four adult children to a park, somehow I wish I could see that!" she just had to stir the pot.

Gibbs eyes widened momentarily that definitely couldn't happen "Wasn't my idea, as you said my day is planned & you have to get ready for the BBQ, you said that too"

"Oh that reminds me, Marth said she'd be over shortly" Ted added.

"She's here" Martha said coming inside "Still here? I'm surprised you two didn't rush off, didn't you always say you hated to let daylight go to waste" she smirked.

"and that's why we're going now" Ted replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Gibbs gave his wife a quick kiss too "byeee"

Martha & Shannon shared a smirk as they watched their husbands head outside "no junk food!" they called.

"yes dear" came the automatic reply from Gibbs & Ted.

Shannon & Martha laughed, ohh they couldn't wait to let them know they knew about it all.

"Up for this Gibbs?" Ted smirked.

Gibbs returned the smirk "couldn't think of a better place to spend the morning" he turned to the kids, namely Kelly & Harry "great idea!"

As they all hopped out of the truck they looked around the park & Nix was a little taken by the sheer lack of anything really "this is the park? There's nothing even here!"

"I'm with Nix, I mean I know it's not about the park, but still..." Stacey added, this was the most boring park she'd even seen, it was just grass, with one set of picnic tables.

"My girl, there used to be a swing & slide over there" Ted said taking her under his arm & pointing to the end near the picnic table "but as you said, it's not about the park. It's about the place across there" he finished motioning to the Ice Creamery.

"and you seriously want us to have ice cream for breakfast?" Stacey asked, that just never happened.

Ted could see his girl was surprised at this "It's Gibbs's birthday, so I think ice cream for breakfast is acceptable, but as we all know..."

"our mum's don't know & wont know" they all finished.

Gibbs smirked "it a secret, now let's go & see if the place has changed or not"

Kelly & Harry led the way in & couldn't help but be surprised, the place hadn't changed at all. The ice cream bar was still running along the far wall, there were numerous booths all around & the staff we're still wearing the old style of uniform's, the typical old fashioned white tops & hats. They were clearly the first customers of the morning & made their way to a large booth with room for them all.

Gibbs & Ted looked around coming to the same conclusion, the place hadn't changed one bit. It was kinda weird to see, they just followed their kids to the both.

Nix sat down between his sister & dad "this place is like something from the 60's, it's that old diner feel, like the diner place you like dad, where Elaine works"

"Sure does have a similar feel, but from what I remember, it had the best ice cream sundaes in town" Gibbs smiled.

"Still does" came a voice, it belonged to a lady who was in her 60's, with grey hair.

Ted thought she looked familiar & that was soon confirmed.

"you'll have to excuse me, but you two gentleman look familiar, did you come here... well, a while ago" the lady asked.

Gibbs & Ted shared a look as they took in the woman, it suddenly clicked "Mrs Peroni?"

Mrs Peroni smiled "That's me dear, though I'm sure I told you before to call me..."

"Betty" Kelly & Harry said sharing a smile, they remembered her too.

Gibbs & Ted both shared the smile with their eldest kids.

Betty smiled "now that's more like it, you know if I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you two remind of two little kids who used to come in here & do nothing but laugh as you ate"

"oh, that's them" Gibbs chuckled.

"and their younger siblings" Ted said motioning to Stacey & Nix "aren't much better" he chuckled.

"Glad to hear it, we could use some laughter this morning" Betty said "what ever it is that brings you back, I'm glad for it. So, take a look at the menu & let me know when you're ready to order"

"Thanks... Betty" Gibbs said "but we should reintroduce ourselves" he waited for Betty to stop walking away.

"Jethro Gibbs & these two are mine, Kelly & Phoenix" Gibbs said pointing at his kids.

"Ted Taylor & these ones are mine, Harry & Stacey" Ted said motioning to his two kids.

All the kids said 'hi'.

Betty smiled "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Phoenix & Stacey & it's lovely to be reacquainted with the rest of you"

Nix looked over the menu, there were so many choices "I don't know what to choose"

"Why don't you try the Rocky Mountain" Kelly suggested, pointing to it on the menu "Dad's going to have the Earthquake" she smiled at him.

"Maybe, might try something new" Gibbs replied.

Ted looked at his friend "ow please, since when? You got the same thing every time we were here"

Gibbs smirked "you can't really talk, you & your Volcano"

"I didn't say I was going to try something new, I am going to get the Volcano" Ted replied with his own smirk.

Stacey looked at what the Volcano was, it was three scoops of ice cream, with flavours of honeycomb, chocolate & rocky road. The ice cream was topped with caramel popcorn, nut brittle & brandied berries. It was then total drenched in caramel sauce. "You can eat all of that?"

Harry nudged his sister "he never actually finished it"

"and as if dad ever finished the Earthquake, but it didn't stop them from trying!" Kelly laughed

Nix looked at what the earthquake was, like the Volcano it was three scoops ice creams, dark chocolate, coffee & cookies and cream. It was topped with caramelised peanuts, milk & white chocolate pearls & blueberries. It was then drenched in chocolate sauce "you never finished it?"

Gibbs eyed his son "firstly pal, their scoops are the equivalent of about a pint of Ben & Jerry's. Second the amount of the toppings are enough to make a dessert on their own, but it was a challenge we liked" he finished with a smirk.

"We did it once" Ted remarked.

Everyone ordered sundaes of their choosing, Gibbs & Ted both got their usuals, while the boys picked similar sized sundaes, the girls though choose sundaes with only one scoop, they knew they couldn't finish the bigger ones.

"Your sundae's will be here shortly, but I thought you might like to see this" Betty said.

Everyone looked down at what got placed on the table, it was a cardboard board with a wide range of photos on it, all were photos of patrons enjoying their ice creams from throughout the period the Ice Creamery had been opened.

Stacey scanned the board & laughed "oh my gosh! Look at you!"

Everyone leaned in to look at where she was pointing, it was a picture of Gibbs & Ted both with bibs on & massive ice cream ice cream sundae's in front of them. To Stacey it was clear what it was, they were clearly in a eating competition.

"I remember that!" Kelly laughed, that had been very fun trip to the park.

"You beat those guys from the coast guard!" Harry laughed "still remember mum trying to feed you that night & you downright refusing, she had no idea why you refused to eat a single thing for dinner!"

"Was too full" Ted replied, sharing a smile with his son, that was a fun day.

"That was a good day & those coasties stood no chance" Gibbs chuckled.

"Did you finish those?" Nix asked eagerly, it looked so funny to see his dad with a bib on.

"It was the only time we did" Ted smirked "couldn't let these two down"

"Especially after they entered us without us knowing!" Gibbs added with a smirk to his girl.

Kelly grinned "you can't say you didn't have fun? I know we enjoyed it" Harry nodded & grinned at that.

"We had fun" Gibbs agreed "we also had to contend with your mothers trying to force feed us dinner not 5 hours later" he remembered Shannon being completely at a loss as to why he didn't want to eat a single thing & trying to force feed him, or put him to bed thinking he wasn't feeling well.

"What were the ice creams?" Stacey asked, she had to admit her dad looked hilarious with the bib.

"These" Betty said as she & one of her staff members place 2 Sundaes down on the table in front of Gibbs & Ted.

Nix's eyes widened, he thought his dad was exaggerating the size but "Holy Crap!" those were massive, he now wondered if what he'd ordered would be as big.

Gibbs had to admit he'd forgotten just how big this thing was, he knew he would struggle to finish it, if he didn't want a stomach ache that was. He flashed a look at Ted & saw that he was having similar watched as Sundae's were placed down in front of all the kids, the boys one's were almost as big as their's, while the girls one were only a third of the size.

"Why don't we all share all of them" Ted suggested, maybe his girl would help him?

"I think we should bet as to who can finish & who can't" Nix countered, while it'd be a challenge, he knew he could demolish it.

"I'm with Nix, I reckon I can polish this off, I barely had dinner had last night, so I've got heaps of room!" Harry grinned.

Gibbs eyed them "Ok, here it is. You both finish yours and..."

"and we will give you a head start on the obstacle course when we go there" Ted finished, Gibbs had already asked them to go one day & he agreed instantly.

Nix & Harry shared a look, both nodded "done!'

"but, But" Gibbs emphasised "you don't finish yours & Ted and myself will take a head start"

Nix suddenly realised something "what about if you finish it or not?"

Gibbs smirked "pal, I know when & more importantly when not to make a bet I don't know I'll win"

"you boys simply have to decide whether you're willing to take the challenge & accept the bet" Ted smirked.

Nix & Harry shared a look, both nodded "we'll take the bet"

"Then good luck!" Ted smirked.

"You'll need it!" Gibbs smirked.

* * *

_At the house later that day_

"Kelly!" Gibbs laughed coming into the house lunging after her "you're not getting out of this!"

"I didn't break it!" Kelly laughed,she'd tried to get away but he held her around the waist, just like her brother was "he's never had the pleasure of having both of you, think he deserves it this once"

"No!" Nix exclaimed, he didn't want to be stuck on his own.

Gibbs cocked his head at his wife, she had a point & just grinned at his son's plea.

Shannon grinned, while her daughter had a point, she didn't want her to escape this "you're not getting out of it, either of you"

Gibbs grinned "couch" he said as he sat them all down, making sure to place his son next to him, with his sister next to his brother, he saw Shannon sit down next to her.

"Now, would one of you like to bring it up on YouTube" Gibbs smirked.

"Not particularly" Nix replied.

Gibbs grinned, he reached into his pocket, using one hand because he's other was rest on the shoulders of both his kids to keep them seated, he grabbed his phone & quickly brought the song up on YouTube.

Shannon grinned at her husband, both their kids were like they'd prefer to be anywhere besides right here, they'd both even screwed their eyes shut like that would help them hear less, she saw her husband nod.

The pair started to sing along to the song, enjoying already making their kids feel embarrassed.

_It's a world of laughter, a world or tears_

_its a world of hopes, its a world of fear_

_theres so much that we share_

_that its time we're aware_

_its a small world after all_

Kelly was sitting next to her mum, she just wanted this to be over, it was way too embarrassing, if she could get up, she would but her mum & dad had them in their grasps. She tried to bend over & bury her head in hands, but her mum had pulled her back up, all she could do was close her eyes & wait it out.

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small, small world_

Gibbs & Shannon just kept grinning as they sung, this was heaven to them, singing to their kids was just so satisfying, making them this embarrassed, they just loved, it was a parent's right to make them feel that way.

_There is just one moon and one golden sun_

_And a smile means friendship to everyone._

_Though the mountains divide_

_And the oceans are wide_

_It's a small small world_

Nix had thought his mum's singing had been embarrassing, but his dad's... that was wayy beyond that. What made it worse was his dad was singing right in his ear, his lips were mere inches away from his ear, so he had no means of blocking it out, he saw his sisters attempt to try to squirm away without much success, so again like his sister he just closed his eyes & waited for this experience to be over.

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small, small world_

As soon as the song was over both Kelly & Nix went to get up, but they were again held back.

"So, what did you two learn?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"That you're more embarrassing than mum!" Nix replied, trying to forget the experience already.

Gibbs grinned.

Shannon returned her husband's grin "and you Kell?"

Kelly shuddered "that your voice & that song is the most embarrassing combination around"

Again, Gibbs & Shannon grinned, that they enjoyed!

"Can we go back outside?" Nix asked.

"Yeap" Gibbs replied "but, I'd like to propose something"

"which is?" Kelly asked, what did he want to do now?

Gibbs explained his idea about having them put on a serious show for everyone, just to keep them guessing. It was an idea they all loved & truthfully one that Kelly & Nix were more than happy to accommodate, the last thing they wanted was for people to know what really happened!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that bit of fun, they were 2 scenes I wanted to write initally, but decided to skip them for one reason or another. **

**I've only got one or two more one shots in mind, as I want to start really fleshing out the next instalment! But if there's something in particular you want to see, please let me know. **

**Reviews are always appreciated & welcomed! More up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another one shot, to my recent followers/favourites, welcome! To my reviewers, so glad you're enjoying these one shots.**

**Let's get into it. This is by request, it deals with Ari, set during the Twilight/Kill Air episode arc & is from the same timeline as the One Shot set just after the Paris Op, so Gibbs has had his family with him... It's not as fluid as other One Shots, but I tried to pick various scenes & mould it for this alternate scenario.. hope you like!**

* * *

"Phoenix, don't forget your soccer stuff, you've got practice after school!" Shannon called up the stairs before turning back & heading into the kitchen.

"Maddie & I are meeting up with some of the others after class for a study session, you know cram before the exams, should be home by 6ish, that ok?" Kelly asked as she tucked into her breakfast.

"Sure, which exam is this for?" Shannon asked.

"Anatomy" Kelly answered "you know I'm good with cats, and horses & all that, but dogs are still pretty hard. Maybe it would help if we got one?" she tried.

Shannon smirked, would they ever give up on trying to get one? "or maybe you can continue to volunteer at the local vet over the summer"

Kelly moaned, she saw her dad walk in "Daaaaad, can't we get a dog?"

Gibbs smiled "Not without mum's ok angel, sorry. I could ask Ducky to come over to lend you a hand if you like?"

"Ducky does people, not animals dad & can't you just veto mum!" Kelly tried, she'd been trying for years to get a dog!

"Dad veto mum on what?" Nix asked walking in.

"Getting a dog, think it would help me with my studies" Kelly said, maybe strength in numbers would be key.

Nix eyes widened in delight "YAY! We soo have to get one! Pleeeaaasseee!" he turned to his dad, who'd sat down at the table "we could get a Labrador, or an Alsatian, or a Border Collie, or a..."

Gibbs just grinned at his wife, he was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned "what are you doing up DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine boss, ready to work" Tony answered, he'd been kidnapped & held hostage in their spare room/attic after he was released from hospital. Apparently Shannon insisted on it, so that she could keep an eye on him while he recovered. He was feeling much better & truth be told, the mere fact that someone was willing to take care of him was very heartwarming.

Kelly knew Tony had been going stir crazy, she'd sat with him a heap when she was home, the pair playing Nintendo & all that "he did manage to walk down 2 flights of stairs unassisted"

Gibbs looked at his girl, this wasn't really a conversation for their ears "can you take your brother to school for me?"

Kelly rolled her eyes "yea... come on squirt, let's go. Would hate to get in the way of an 'adult' discussion"

Kelly & Nix bided their parents & Tony farewell.

Shannon looked Tony up & down "Tony, you still don't look all that well, I think a few more days at least, you've got that yes?"

"He's still got a week sick leave up his sleeve" Gibbs remarked "you should use it Tony"

"I might not feel 100%, but I'm well enough. I'm going stir crazy, I need to work" Tony replied as he sat down.

Shannon didn't like it, he still didn't look all that well, she looked over at her husband.

"I can't force you to stay home DiNozzo, so if you come, light duties, until I say otherwise, clear?" Gibbs said, like his wife he knew his agent wasn't totally healthy, but he couldn't stop him.

"Crystal boss" Tony said with his goofy grin, hearing him say 'home' & have him mean his place, that was nice.

Gibbs smirked "and Tony, you don't follow orders about light duties, you wont be answering to me"

Tony swallowed as he saw his boss flash a look at his wife, he'd come to realise just how much of a lioness Shannon was, she was no kitten, he'd suffered her wrath numerous times "yes boss"

Shannon smiled, that was probably the best she could hope with "before you go, you're eating breakfast Tony"

"yes ma'am" Tony replied "thanks" he finished as he received a plate with eggs & bacon.

* * *

"Why take someone's hands?" McGee asked, pacing in the squad room.

"Trophies?" Tony answered.

"But why leave the other lieutenants?" McGee asked.

"If he's chopping hands off I don't expect him to be rational, McGee" Kate replied.

"We've got trouble" McGee stated.

"What was you first hint?" Kate asked

"The two dead bodies downstairs or the explosion, McGee?" Tony tried

"No, I mean FBI trouble" McGee answered, seeing Agent Fornell walk in

"Fornell!" Kate exclaimed.

"We must be in worse shape than we thought" Tony commented.

"Where's Gibbs?" Fornell asked.

"Not here" Kate replied.

"Where is he, Agent Todd?" Fornell demanded.

"He's out. Try him on his cell" Kate replied.

"He's not answering" Fornell stated.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Ari Haswari's back in country" Fornell answered.

"You let that physco back into the states without telling us?" Kate asked in astonishment.

"He was supposed to have been helping us uncover an Al Qaeda cell in the DC area" Fornell answered.

"What do you mean supposed to, Fornell" Tony questioned.

"We now think he's here for more personal reasons. He's planning on killing Gibbs" Fornell replied gravely.

Tony's eyes widened "Kate, keep trying Gibbs, every minute, I'm going out"

"Where?" Kate questioned, he was leaving now?

"Just out, but tell Gibbs, I'm reporting as ordered, not feeling well" Tony replied, this wasn't good. He knew the last time Ari was on scene Gibbs was extremely concerned about his family, he wanted to get eyes on them knowing that's what Gibbs would want.

"You're leaving because you're not feeling well? Pretty crap timing!" Kate said shocked.

"Kate! Think!" Tony huffed, trying to convey a message.

The look in Tony's eyes made her realise something, that was code. She knew he'd recouped at Gibbs's place, he was going back there, to keep an eye on them "ok, we'll keep trying him"

* * *

"Al Qaeda sent me here to conduct my own mission. It's a test. I pass, and I'm allowed into the Washington cell... They want me to kill you" Ari stated, he just saw Gibbs stare him down "You don't seem surprised."

"It means I'm doing my job" Gibbs stated, he was using all his willpower to not reach over & kill him.

"Yes, and in order for me to do mine, you have to die. I wonder... what would you do in my position?" Ari asked, with a sneer.

"Kill myself." Gibbs stated.

Ari laughed "Sadly, not an option. It's the one part of my religion I subscribe to."

"I can help you out with that" Gibbs offered.

Ari smiled "a kind offer to be sure of. I also have one for you"

"I'm listening" Gibbs said.

"You have 24 hours to find and eliminate the cell. If you fail..." Ari said ominously.

"I appreciate the heads up" Gibbs replied.

Ari stood "It's the least I could do. How's Caitlin, by the way? I've thought of her often since my last visit."

Gibbs tensed "Go near her, and I don't care what government agency is watching your back; I will kill you this time"

Ari nodded "I wouldn't have it any other way" he finished grabbing his helmet and headed off.

"Where's the device?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I lied. There is none." Ari replied, and continued "but I hear Alexandria is quite the place to play soccer" he sneered as he started his engine, heading off before Gibbs could do anything.

Gibbs eyes widened, Phoenix! He dashed to his car, but stopped, would Ari really lie about the device? he turned and checked under the table, his eyes widened at seeing the bomb, he grabbed it & rushed into the alley, throwing it into a dumpster & rushing away as quickly as possible, taking cover when it exploded.

Collecting himself Gibbs rushed back to his car & set off instantly, he grabbed his phone, come on Shan!

"Jethro, why didn't you send Tony home earlier?" Shannon answered.

"Tony's there?" Gibbs asked, feeling relief.

"Yes, he came home a little while ago, said he wasn't feeling the best, he looks terrible but is refusing to go to bed" Shannon answered.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he was relieved that Tony was there, but wait, did he know something? "I'll talk to him Shan, Phoenix home from soccer practice?"

"No, he's not due home for at least an hour, is everything ok?" Shannon asked, he didn't sound right.

"Just a little tense babe. Can you put Tony on?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss" Tony said.

"Go somewhere private & tell me what you know" Gibbs ordered.

Tony headed out the front door "Fornell showed up, Ari's back in town boss, he's looking..."

"to kill me" Gibbs finished.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Just had coffee with him" Gibbs answered.

"and.." Tony asked, not really wanting the answer.

"he tried to kill me" Gibbs answered.

Tony swallowed "I'm here boss, she's fine" he said trying to help reassure him.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he pushed his foot down on the gas, he had to get to his son "I'm going to get Phoenix, call Kate, I want her to get to Kelly, she should be at the vet's..."

"Ahh boss, Kelly's doing a cram study session with Maddie & some classmates on campus" Tony informed him, he'd already gotten the lowdown from Shannon.

"Then get Kate over there!" Gibbs ordered.

"Right boss, should she bring her home?" Tony asked.

Gibbs considered it for a moment "No, back to NCIS" he'd never brought them in, but this wasn't a normal situation at all, especially with Ari now knowing about his family.

"Boss?" Tony asked, they'd never come into the navy yard, ever!

"Take Shannon in, put her in the conference room, I'll bring Phoenix. I want agents outside the door DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

Tony caught something in his voice "Ari knows"

"Yes!" Gibbs exclaimed "and Tony, a shot gun is in the box in the top of the hallway closet, you know the combination".

"Right boss" Tony answered, he wondered something though "ah, how do you want me to get her to come? I doubt..."

"Put my wife on Tony, I'll explain it" Gibbs replied, knowing what his man was going to say.

"Jethro? What is going on?" Shannon asked "why is Tony getting the shot gun?" she demanded.

"Everything will be fine Shan, I promise you" Gibbs said reassuringly, he took a breath "Ari's back & I want you and the kids safe. He's going to bring you into NCIS, I'm getting Phoenix & I'm sending Kate to get Kelly" he'd told her about Ari, not everything, but enough.

Shannon's eyes widened "Jethro..." she was concerned, he went crazy when the man was last on the scene & he'd never gotten them to come into NCIS, ever! She was concerned to say the least.

"Shan, I promise you, everything will be fine. Just go with Tony, I'm 5 minutes from the park & Kate should be on her way to the campus, they'll be fine" Gibbs said, knowing what she was concerned about.

Shannon took a deep breath "Ok, I'll pack some stuff for the kids & us"

"Everything will be fine" Gibbs said, trying to reassure one more time.

A few minutes later Gibbs pulled up at the park & jumped out straight away, he cursed, there were at least 6 groups of kids all training all across the park, he scanned the whole park, trying to find his boy. He finally spotted him, the red hair was useful for something!

Gibbs approached, he watched as his son took part in a shooting drill, he couldn't help but smile as he got it right on the mark, top corner, just like he practiced.

"Dad!" Nix exclaimed, he ran over to him, he rarely got to his training "did you see that?"

Gibbs crouched down "I did, great shot"

"What ya doing here?" Nix asked.

"Come to pick you up buddy, gotta leave training early I'm afraid" Gibbs said.

"Why?" Nix asked.

"We'll talk about that later, let's grab your stuff & get going ok" Gibbs said.

Gibbs helped his son grab all his gear & school bag, he let his coach know he was taking him & to let his friend's mum know she didn't have to bring him home.

Getting his boy into the car, he sent a text to Tony "got him"

"What's going on?" Nix asked as his dad started driving again.

Gibbs took a breath "There's a bad man out there & I just want to make sure you're safe Phoenix, I'm taking you into my work. We'll meet mum & Kelly there"

Nix's eyes widened "we're going to your work?" they'd never gone there!

Gibbs knew his family would consider this very serious "yes pal, I need to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone & I want to make sure you're safe, so I want you close"

Nix didn't know what to think, whoever this guy was must be real bad for his dad to take them into his work.

* * *

Kate pulled up to the campus, the conversation with Tony had literally propelled her into the car, while she couldn't believe Ari had just found out about Gibbs's family, the man seemed far too informed, the mere fact he only mentioned it now was concerning. She would get to Kelly as quickly possible, she wouldn't let Gibbs down. She focused herself, but got caught by McGee

"How we going to find her? This campus is massive, there's at least a dozen different building's that have anatomy labs" McGee said, he'd only known about Gibbs family for a year, like the others it had taken a while for Gibbs to 'bring him into the know', but he'd kinda taken a liking to Kelly & that they had the love of technology in common.

Kate was about to answer, when her eyes widened, Kelly was on the other side of the car park standing by her car and she was talking... with Ari! "Found her, found him!"

McGee's eyes moved to where she was looking "Crap!"

"Keep focused McGee, I want you to move down 3 cars, we approach from the flanks" Kate ordered.

As Kate got closer she saw Ari moving closer to Kelly, the pair were sharing a laugh, her gut churned, this wasn't right.

"Ahh, Caitlin, what a pleasant surprise" Ari commented seeing her approach.

Kelly's eye's widened in shock at seeing Kate here "Kate?"

"Come behind me, now" Kate instructed.

"Why? What's up?" Kelly asked confused.

"I want you behind me, now" Kate asserted.

Kelly was utterly confused, but it was the tone in which Kate had spoken that she realised it wasn't really something she should argue with.

Kate saw Kelly finally move towards her & she pulled her the rest of the way.

"Now now Caitlin, the young lady & I were merely chatting, is there a problem?" Ari asked.

Kate eyed him "McGee, take her back to the car"

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, she was really confused, all she was doing was talking to this guy?

"Right" McGee answered, he motioned to Kelly "come on"

Kate waited until they'd move a short distance away "stay away from them!"

Ari smirked "We were merely having a polite conversation Caitlin, you should try it sometime. We were just saying that maybe we'd grab a coffee sometime, care to join?"

Kate put her hand on her weapon "I wont say it again, stay away! You don't & you wont like the consequences!"

Ari took a few steps backwards & mounted his motorcycle "Best get the young lady back to her precious daddy, wouldn't want him to miss any time with her before I must do my job"

Kate couldn't stop her eyes from widening in shock at that statement, but she didn't have time to stay anything, he'd taken off.

"What's going on Tim?" Kelly asked as they neared the NCIS car.

Tim swallowed "Can't say Kelly, sorry. Your dad just asked us to come & get you"

Kelly didn't like that answer & when she saw Kate come over, she had to ask "what's going on?"

"Your dad asked that we come & get you. We're taking you into NCIS, he'll meet us there with your mum & brother" Kate said.

Kelly's eyes widened "What? Why? What's going on?" she'd never, ever gone into her dad's work.

Kate wanted to get her back to the safety of the navy yard "Hop in, we can talk on the way"

"What about my car? Dad wont like it left here" Kelly asked, it was after all his old car, a sweet yellow challenger.

"Someone will come & get it later, for now I want you to get in, we have to get going" Kate asserted.

Kelly huffed but got in, she waited until Kate had started to drive "So? what's going on? Does it have something to do with that guy?"

Kate wasn't sure what to say "That guy, he's not good news Kelly. You have to stay away from him"

"His name's Ari & he seems quite nice" Kelly replied.

Kate took a deep breath, she knew Ari could turn the charm on "He may seem that way, but trust me Kelly, he's not"

* * *

Gibbs took his son through security, he'd gotten strange looks when the staff received their answer to who he was & got even stranger looks from his fellow agents as he led his boy through the squad room to the conference room. He'd kept a hand on his son's neck, wanting to minimise the interaction he had, having them here wasn't ideal, so he'd minimise the effects as much as he could. He hated that Ari had drove him to this, because this was exactly why he'd kept them away! He would kill the guy!

Nix tried to look around, it was his first time at his dad's work & as much as he was nervous about what was going on, he was glad to get a look at the place, the first thing he noticed was the orange walls - yuk! He tried looking at more, but his dad had him moving quickly and had a hand on the back of his neck to keep him looking forward & slightly down.

Gibbs acknowledged Tony & the two agents standing guard & guided his son into the room.

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her son & husband, she'd been majorly thrown off balance ever since her last call with her husband & to have come into his workplace, where she received very strange looks from people, wasn't all that appealing, especially under the circumstances.

Shannon took her son into a hug, coming out of it she could tell he was nervous, just like she was "I've got some clothes you can change into & some stuff for you to do"

Nix nodded & went to the other side of the room where the stuff was.

Gibbs took his wife into his hold "Kate's got Kelly, are you ok?" quietly, so their son couldn't hear him.

Shannon just looked at him "seriously Jethro?"

"I need to make sure you're safe so I can finally deal with him" Gibbs replied, he could only move forward & deal with Ari once they were 100% safe.

"Your son looks scared, I'm nervous beyond anything, I hate to imagine what Kelly's feeling" Shannon replied "you kept us away for a reason & now you've brought us in, what message do you think that says?"

"I kept you away for the exact reason why I had to bring you in, for your safety" Gibbs said, he was going to continue but the door opened, he moved Shannon away, then breathed a sigh of relief seeing his girl.

Kelly walked into the room, she was majorly concerned, she received some very strange looks as she walked, in between Kate & Tim, through the building. She had no idea what going on & couldn't get anything further out of either of them! This wasn't good.

Shannon was about to greet her daughter, who looked as good as she felt, but she got beaten to the punch.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Ahh Gibbs, a word please" Kate motioned, trying to convey the urgency.

Gibbs saw something in Kate's eyes, he went over to his girl first though "I just need to know you're safe is all, there's a situation I have to deal with & I can only do that with you here. I'll be right back" he finished heading out.

Kelly just looked as her dad left, she turned to her mum "mum? What's going on?"

Shannon sighed "your father just wants to know we're in a safe place while he does his job Kelly, ok?"

Kelly sighed "we've never come here before is all, I'm just worried"

"I know Kells, me too. But we have to trust dad to do what's best for us, is that all you're worried about?" Shannon asked

Kate took a deep breath, she was now in the hallway with the entire team "When we got to campus..."

"When you got there what?" Gibbs asked.

Kate composed herself "He, Ari...was talking to her when we got there. Nothing went down except for a brief chat, apparently" she finished swallowing, she could see the shock on Gibbs & Tony

Gibbs looked beyond shocked at her, he clenched his fist, the comment about his son was a diversion! Damn, why didn't he realise it "He touch her?"

Kate & McGee flashed each other a look.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"They were fairly close when we got there, they were laughing" Kate finally said.

Tony was about to say something when the door of the conference burst open.

"Jethro!" Shannon called, she couldn't believe what her daughter had just said.

Gibbs looked at her, seemed she knew, the worry was evident, he went inside & looked at her "I know."

Kelly was now freaked out, what was so bad about this guy? As soon as she'd said his name her mum had freaked out totally "What?"

"Did he touch you Kells?" Gibbs asked

"No" Kelly answered "he seemed nice enough" she cringed at the look on her dad's face.

"What did you talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"Just general stuff, anatomy, vet school. He said he went to medical school... what's the big deal? Who is he?" Kelly finished, this was getting weird and scary.

"He's someone I don't want you anywhere near" Gibbs said as calmly as possible, which was challenge "was that the first time you'd met him?"

"Yea, ran into him in the car park, he said he was considering enrolling & wanted to get a feel for the campus, what's going on?" Kelly asked again, she was beyond freaked, she'd never seen her dad like this before.

Gibbs took a calming breath, he took hold of her "It's ok Kells, calm down. Just glad you're here & safe, shh" he finished rubbing her back.

After a few moments calming her & motioning his team out of the room Gibbs gathered his family up "I know you're nervous, I've never brought you in here & suddenly I whisk you all in here. I promise you, everything will be ok, I just need to deal with this guy, he's not a good guy. I can only do that though, if I know you're safe."

Shannon wasn't exactly comfortable with any of it, but she knew she had to put up a brave front for her kids "Dad's right, best we are somewhere safe right now"

"I want you guys to stay in here, I'll arrange food & everything, if you need the bathroom there are 2 agents stationed outside, one of them will escort you. You need me for anything, just call" Gibbs finished, this was breaking his heart seeing them so scared.

* * *

Gibbs was driving to Norfolk, he had to get there in time, he needed to make sure that Ari didn't hurt anyone, especially his family. He'd kill him for even coming near his girl!

"What's today's date, Kate?" Tony asked.

"Uh May 24th" Kate answered.

"Paula Cassidy's ship gets back from the gulf today. Were hooking up this weekend." Tony remarked.

"Well don't you need to concentrate on the terrorist attack, first?" Kate asked.

"The whole marine amphibious strike group returns today, Kate. Five ships. All of them headed to Norfolk." Tony replied

"Tony I doubt that a drone, even when it's packed with explosives, can do any real damage to a warship." McGee said.

"The pier will be packed with navy families, McGee" Gibbs said, soft target, so damn easy!

"Welcoming them home" Tony added.

* * *

Shannon was getting concerned, her husband & team had left a while ago to run a lead down & she hadn't heard back, now an agent was escorting her to another room, at the apparent request of him, she was worried to say the least. She entered the room & saw him standing by the window, just staring, he looked horrible.

She approached & realised there were tears coming down his cheeks, what was going on "Jethro? Darling, what's wrong?" she asked concerned as she lay a hand on his chest.

Gibbs looked at his wife, he was struggling to keep the tears at bay "Ari...he..."

"he what darling?" Shannon prodded gently.

"he killed Kate" Gibbs finally got out.

Shannon looked at him in shock, her heart sank "oh darling" she said softly as she took hold of him.

It took a while but they eventually came apart, Shannon was heart broken, she absolutely adored Kate, she was sweet, caring & she didn't take crap, not even from her husband. She looked at him, the pain in his eyes was evident "Did you get him?" she had to ask.

Gibbs shook his head, waited a moment, trying to compose himself "I will, I need you & the kids to stay here until I do, don't go anywhere Shan, please!"

Shannon could see his worry "We wont go anywhere darling but we have to tell them something" the kids were going to be heartbroken too.

"Not yet Shan, let me deal with him first, we'll tell them after, once we can go home" Gibbs replied, he wanted to be there for them & knew it wouldn't happen right now.

"Will you be ok?" Shannon asked.

"Gotta be, so yea, I'll be fine Shan, I'll come see you & the kids in a few, Tony & Tim should be back by now, need to go see what they found" Gibbs replied.

Shannon knew he wouldn't let himself get too emotional until later "ok, I'm here darling, please tell them both that as well. If they need anything, tell them to come & see me"

"I will" Gibbs was ever so grateful for that mercy, they were each other's rocks & she always cared about the team, just like a mum. Giving his wife one more hug & kiss, he took her back to the conference room & headed off.

* * *

"You'd leave NCIS sir?" Gibbs asks in disbelief, seriously, he was stepping down now?

"Been offered a Deputy Director's position at Homeland & it's time for some younger blood" Morrow explained.

"Who'd be replacing you sir?" Gibbs asked, still shocked.

Morrow just eyed him.

"Not me!" Gibbs replied, no way!

Morrow laughed "As much as I like you Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head" he said, before turning "He's your problem now Director"

Gibbs looked to where he'd looked & was stunned, it was her! Oh crap!

"Been a while Gibbs" Jenn remarked, she wasn't 100% sure how to deal with this, it was awkward, but he looked just as put out.

"Yea it has" Gibbs replied.

"So, are you going to have issues taking orders from me?" Jenn asked, curiously.

"It was 6 years ago" Gibbs shrugged.

Jenn followed Gibbs out of MTAC, but stopped him before they got very far "Morrow mentioned that you've got your family in the conference room with a 2 agent guard? Why not put them in a proper safe house?" she asked, though she wasn't sure it was actually necessary.

Gibbs eyes narrowed "Because Madam Director, I want them close, not in some far flung safe house it would take me an hour to get to!" he headed down the stairs.

Jenn followed, a little annoyed he'd started walking when they were mid conversation "It's not really policy Gibbs, but fine. You may keep your wife & daughter in there until the threat has passed, but not a second more, oh and it's Director or ma'am, not Madam"

Gibbs had to smirk, she'd clearly not read the files that he knew new Directors read about certain situations, because then she'd know he had a son & that Madam bit was icing on the cake. As far as keeping his family there, well, even if she thought the threat had passed, he wasn't going to move them, until the bastard was dead.

"Perhaps, you can..." Jenn had started to say, only to stop in her tracks, she saw an agent escorting a young boy in the direction of the head, she had very strange feeling about him, he had red hair, but he couldn't be.. "umm..."

Gibbs smirked "I'll be with you in a few moments director" he headed straight for his son, motioning the agent back to the conference room.

Gibbs steered his son into the bathroom "how you doing bud?"

"Ok" Nix whispered, they'd been here for ages! He was starting to get a bit bored & hungry, not to mentioned the fact that he was still scared, his dad didn't look himself.

Gibbs waited for his son to finish up before crouching down "You want some pizza? Think it's time for some more food, maybe some ice cream?" the one thing that kept him going, apart from the total need to get Ari was his family, if it wasn't for them, he wasn't sure how'd he be reacting.

"Ben & Jerry's?" Nix asked sheepishly.

Gibbs let out his first smile since... "There's a store just outside the navy yard, so sure"

Jenn had just watched Gibbs take his son, she had no idea where the son had come from, she didn't see him that day, she'd have to look up his file, she was now authorised to do that. Upon him coming back towards him she finally spoke "we need to talk"

"Can do it on the way to get food" Gibbs said motioning her to follow him into the lift.

"You're going to food, now?" Jenn asked a little shocked.

"Hey, got a dead agent, live agents that need fuel, not to mention my family who's hungry, I don't have time to spare & don't want to send others out" Gibbs replied, he wanted to keep everyone safe & that meant him going out.

* * *

Gibbs headed back into the squad room, walking right passed a mystery black haired woman.

Tony headed for Gibbs.

"You first" Gibbs said softly.

"Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?" Tony reported.

"Director Jenny Shepard. Same mission." Gibbs answered.

"Which agency?" Tony asked.

"Ours." Gibbs answered.

"Yeah?" Tony asked surprised.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Ziva David. Mossad. Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops since 9/11. You saw one today in MTAC" Jenn said introducing the pair.

"That was yours?" Gibbs asked.

"I only acquired the intel." Ziva replied.

Jenn saw Tony eyeing him "Yes, I really am the new NCIS director."

"Yeah" Tony agreed, he received a prompt Gibbs slap for his stares though "Good to have you back, boss"

Gibbs smacked him, the last thing he needed was for Tony to get distracted, especially with her! He headed for the conference room, he needed to deliver the food.

* * *

"They probably can't hear their phones because they're in a pub" Abby stated, trying to reason why Ducky & Gerald were together.

"Do you want me to leave a message?" Tim asked.

"No. Get a GPS fix. Snap it up, McGee." Gibbs ordered.

Tim nodded "One second, boss. Got it. Georgetown. Olive and Twenty-ninth."

"I know that street. It's mostly residential. Locate Ducky's cell." Gibbs ordered, what was going on with them?

"See, they're together" Abby tried.

"There's no pub there" Gibbs remarked.

"Well, maybe Gerald lives there" Abby suggested.

"That's negative. He lives on Peabody." Tim replied.

"So, they're-they're parked. They're talking." Abby tried, trying to come up with something innocent, she couldn't take much more.

Tim saw Gibbs gearing up "You want me to go with you, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head "Tony's out. Stay here with Abby. Make sure the agents don't move from their post, keep watch!"

"For nobody leaving the building, there are a lot of people leaving the building" Abby said, she was now worried, maybe she'd go see the family, help her calm down.. yea, she'd do that!

* * *

Jenn was sitting on her bed reading reports, this report she didn't expect, it was a 'Director only' file & it was Gibbs's! After finishing reading through it, she suddenly understood why he was so overprotective of his family & why the first page of his file was a letter from a former Director 'suggesting' he not get assigned overseas or anywhere before checking with him. Why not to force any long term assignments either that would warrant total undercover or separation from family.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone went off "Shepard."

Gibbs took a breath, while he didn't like it, he knew she was a good agent, or was "I need a partner for the night. You up for it?"

Jenn was taken aback, what on earth was he proposing? "umm, Jethro, what exactly do mean, I thought you're married"

"Wait, you thought?" What the heck Gibbs thought "Yes I am, she is my life long partner, but is not someone I will call to back me up, I can't believe..."

"That's what you have a whole team of agents for." Jenn said, she was the Director, not a field agent anymore.

"Well, McGee's on protection duty back at the navy yard. DiNozzo's tailing Ziva. And since I lost..." Gibbs said.

Jenn had to interrupt "DiNozzo's what?"

"He's tailing Ziva." Gibbs answered.

"Well, where are you?" Jenn asked,

"Outside." Gibbs smirked, two could play her game.

* * *

Gibbs came into the conference room, he had to smile, Nix was curled up on the couch sleeping, he looked to the far end of the room, both his wife & daughter were sitting in the chairs sipping on coffee, he went up & sat down with them.

"Everything ok dad?" Kelly asked, she wasn't exactly relaxed, she was incredibly tense, she'd never known her dad to be like he was, it was really off putting & she didn't like it. As for her mum, well, she knew she was holding something back, she was also extremely tense.

"All the more better for seeing you angel" Gibbs replied, giving her a peck to the head, trying to reassure her.

"Jethro?" Shannon asked, something wasn't right, he looked off, more off than he'd been recently that is.

"Just wanted to come & see you, I'm about to go out" Gibbs said, he was about to go lay the trap for Ari & wanted to see them first.

Shannon saw a look in his eyes, was this it? Was he about to deal with him? She became nervous on a totally new level.

"Everything will ok, we'll all get out of here soon" Gibbs said trying to keep his voice calm.

"when?" Kelly asked, she really wanted to go home, she hated this, hated how her dad was acting.

Nix woke up hearing his dad, he went over to him.

Gibbs saw his son approach "come 'ere bud" he motioned, pulling him onto his lap, "we'll be going home soon, I promise. I know this hasn't been easy but it will be over soon, then we'll put all this behind us." wanting nothing more than that to happen.

"We've got that holiday coming up, remember? We're going up to see gramps & will spend some up there" Shannon added, trying to help keep their kids calm, even though she was anything but.

Gibbs nodded "looking forward to that, we'll take the boat out for some fishing & we'll go horse riding too, been a while since we've done that. Might even find some more good wood for us to make..."

"We are not making another boat Jethro! You said next on the list was new entertainment unit?" Shannon smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Gibbs smiled knowingly "Can always do both"

"You're going out aren't you?" Nix asked quietly, he was still scared & got even more so when his dad went somewhere.

Gibbs took a deep breath "I am bud, but I'll be as quick as I can. I just have to take care of something"

After another moment of silence Gibbs knew he couldn't delay this anymore "Why don't you try to get some more sleep bud?" he spoke softly to his son as he took back to the couch, he could see just how tired he was. Helping to settle him back down, he caressed his hair "love you buddy" he finished giving him a soft kiss to the forehead.

Nix looked at his dad, something strange was going on "love you too"

Gibbs let out a small smile & moved back towards his girls.

Kelly had really bad feeling about this outing that his dad was going on.

Gibbs took his girl into an embrace he could see was worried "everything's going to be my angel, wont have to worry for much longer...I love you Kell bear"

Kelly just hugged her dad "love you too" she whispered.

Gibbs gave her a kiss to her forehead and then taking his wife by the hand he lead her out of the room & motioned the agents further down the hall, to give them privacy.

"Will you promise me that you will be careful? The most careful you've ever been?" Shannon asked.

"Promise you Shan, I'll take care of him & be back with you before you know it" Gibbs said reassuringly, his bullet proof vest was ready & waiting "I will take care, I will come back safe...I love you" he whispered into her ears.

"I love you too darling" Shannon replied.

* * *

Ari smirked as Gibbs walked down the basement stairs, he watched as he moved towards the bench "You looking for this, Jethro? I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin"

Gibbs turned & saw him, why couldn't this have gone down elsewhere? But he was curious "Why did you?"

"To cause you pain" Ari stated.

"I piss you off that much?" Gibbs asked.

"Not you. My father. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard" Ari admitted.

"He didn't marry your mother, huh?" Gibbs guessed.

Ari smirked "That's what makes me a bastard, not him. From the moment of my birth, he groomed me to be one thing: his mole in Hamas. Sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor, so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed, I had no trouble joining the Iz Adin al-Kassam."

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed." Gibbs asked, he was a little surprised at that.

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike, on a day I was in Tel Aviv, visiting him. After decades of planning, the bastard had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realises he created not a mole but a monster, eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel" Ari answered.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you" Gibbs replied, geez he was screwed up!

"And I for you. It was quite unique what your father in-law attempted, no? Guess he saw the kind the man you were" Ari sneered.

Gibbs tensed "He got what he was owed. What did you want with my daughter?"

Ari smiled "just to have a chat, you know she's quite a beautiful young lady, very smart too. You should be more careful though, someone more sinister might have tried for more than a chat"

Gibbs tried to calm himself, wanting nothing more than to lung forward "and that person would end up dead"

"I have no doubt" Ari agreed "you'd kill anyone that harmed your family? yes?"

Gibbs just stared.

"I am no different." Ari admitted "I am simply choosing a different method to retaliate against my father for my mothers death"

"Why not just shoot the guy?" Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't deserve such a good gesture, I want him to suffer" Ari replied "I don't imagine it would be anything like what you wife felt while she thought you had died, but my father was never a romantic"

Gibbs clenched his fists.

Ari could see he was riling the man "you know what was romantic though? When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it. It was such a romantic touch, almost like a father? It was almost too good to pass up. Almost." he smirked.

"Why did you?" Gibbs asked, he wished it had happened there not had to happen at home, at least they were in the basement.

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle, not being able to live with yourself for not protecting Kate, not being able to face having to now protect your family when they are known by the whole agency & potential assailants. You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me, to taste the sweetness of revenge." Ari explained.

"I'd never shrink from my responsibility with my family, they know that." Gibbs declared, he took a breath "but I will say that I've killed enough men in my life, Ari. It's going to be just as sweet watching you die."

Ari smirked "Sorry to spoil your..."

* * *

Gibbs had to admit he'd been slightly nervous having Ziva back him up but he had a gut feeling he could trust her. He was just shocked that she'd shot her own brother! That Ari's dad was the Deputy Director they'd been dealing with, that family, screwed up!

He headed down the hall towards the conference room, he was relieved to say the least, dismissing the agents as they were no longer needed he headed in, he found them all on the couch, they'd obviously been mid conversation "Shall we go?"

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief, he was back! Thank the stars! He'd obviously dealt with the man "Sounds good to me"

"We can leave?" Nix asked.

Gibbs crouched down "yes pal, everything's fine now."

Kelly was relieved, glad they could get out & her dad looked a little more like himself.

Gibbs helped his wife pack up everything they'd brought in, they kept flashing each other looks of relief & apprehension, they were going to have to tell them. He'd packed some clothes for them, they weren't going to be able to go home for at least 2-3 days, not until the mess in the basement had been cleaned up.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs sat his family down on the couch again, he looked between his kids "There's something I need to tell you"

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

Shannon could see her husband had become stuck "We've got some bad news I'm afraid"

Nix & Kelly flashed each other a look of concern, before looking back to their parents.

"I'm afraid... it's Kate, she's... gone" Gibbs finally said.

"Gone?" Kelly asked.

"She...died" Gibbs clarified.

Kelly's eyes widened in utter shock "What?"

Nix swallowed, he was stunned too "How?"

Shannon took hold of her son, trying to help sooth him.

Gibbs took hold of his girl "How doesn't matter, we're all going to miss her"

Kelly pulled back from her dad "It was that guy wasn't it? It was Ari?"

Gibbs couldn't lie "Yes Kell it was. She died doing her job, she died protecting people & we'll remember her like that" he brought her back into his hold "we're going to go straight to airport, her funeral is in a few hours. I think we should all go."

Shannon looked over at him, there was something he wasn't saying, she'd have to get some private time.

* * *

Gibbs & his family arrived at the funeral, it was still going, that was good, he led up to the line of people paying their respects.

"Afraid I wasn't going to make it" Gibbs said softly into Jenn's ear.

Jenn turned, she was glad he was ok, she then saw his whole family behind him "Ari?" she whispered.

"Ziva's escorting his body to Tel Aviv" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs took a deep breath & looked down at Kate.

"You're late for my funeral, Gibbs" Kate said.

Gibbs swallowed "Sorry Kate & thank you"

Kelly looked down, she was utterly beside herself & glad that her dad was holding onto her "bye Kate, I'll miss our chats & salon sessions"

Gibbs let out a small smile "she loved those too"

Nix didn't really know how to feel, he couldn't believe Kate was dead "I'll miss you. Thanks for coming to my games"

Shannon was holding onto her son "she always loved watching you play"

Shannon was heartbroken for this poor girl, for her family "I'm sorry Kate my girl. You're going to be missed"

Tony was standing with the others as they watched Gibbs & his family pay their respects, he was a little surprised that they were all here, but they all did need this to help with closure.

Tony saw Kelly walk up to them & took her under his arm "you know she told me the other day that you two were going on a shopping trip up to the Big Apple, maybe I can take her place?"

"We were going to ask you to come anyway" Kelly replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a date" Tony replied, maybe that would be good for them both.

Jenn was standing with Ducky, she had to admit, having never met Kate & given she was now face to face with his family, she was feeling a little awkward, but she'd wanted to pay her respects. She watched as Gibbs & Shannon came closer, she gave each of the team a hug, and what struck her was that none of them found it strange, she must know them quite well.

Gibbs, who was holding on his boy, looked around at everyone "let's get out here"

Everyone followed Gibbs, who'd taken his wife into a one armed embrace, as they made their way towards the cars.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat?" Shannon suggested.

Gibbs nodded, he tried to think about maybe one of Kate's favourite cuisines.

"Kate always liked ice cream" Nix whispered, he was walking next to his sister.

Ducky had to smile "the young lad is certainly correct"

"Ice cream parlour it is then" Gibbs said.

Shannon nodded, she saw Jenn was about to head off "please join us Director? Think we could all use it & we could share with you all our memories of the woman, so you have a change to get to know a bit better"

Jenn was taken aback by her invitation "thank you, but no, I must get back..."

"Kate never said no to ice cream, in fact she said that she'd never heard of anyone who passed it up" Nix said.

That broke the tension that had crept in, in the group, Tony grinned "Kid's got a point Director" he finished with a wink.

"Well then, I guess it's ice cream all round" Jenn said, seemed everyone had nodded at Nix's & Tony's comments & she didn't want to seem to contradict that statement.

Shannon had to admit it was weird to see her again, but her husband had warned her that she had resurfaced in DC, as the Director no less. But she bore nothing against the woman, yes she'd been on an op with him, but she knew that her husband never went over the boundary of what was required for the op. It was her problem that she saw something more, she had to smile at that fact, the woman was obviously caught in his charm & she knew he had a lot of it. So she would play nice, she after all was the woman married to him & that wasn't changing anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ari still got what's coming! But at least Gibbs was able to let some emotions out at crucial points, and had his family to help too. Shannon is certainly top against Jenn, but is still welcoming, she know's she no threat.**

**Now, unless I get any further requests, this will likely be my last One Shot, the Sequel is getting ready to start, so I want to put some time into that. I will keep this thread open, for any future One Shot requests any of you may have, so please don't think you can't ask for them! Still happy to write them, but it may take a little to get up.**

**Always love to hear your thoughts, so review away!**


End file.
